Praise the awesome me!
by Darkblacklily
Summary: <html><head></head>Hey, the awesome Prussia here. This is my blog. For all of my fans out there, give me your questions, your requests and I will do them all.  TheAwesomePrussia.  No pairings. ship tease is inevitable.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Praise the awesome me!

.

_Hey, the awesome Prussia here. This is my blog. For all of my fans out there, give me your questions, your requests and I will do them all. _

* * *

><p>~a few hours ago~<p>

.

Prussia turned over, it was a bright and sunny day, the birds were chirping and-

"I'm bored!" Prussia sat up on the couch.

And Prussia had nothing to do.

Prussia sighed and stretched, his bones cracked and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ah, all I did was tease Austria. West didn't have to make me sleep on the couch." Prussia yawned, "alright, what to do today."

He looked around the room, he was in the living room, and there was no one around. He spotted the remote and grabbed it, "Alright, let's see what's going on." He pushed the 'on' button on the remote, wondering what day it was.

He looked through the channels, 'news, basketball game, CSI, where's the movies?'

Prussia groaned and turned the tv off. "Ah~ so bored…"

.

Prussia got up off the couch and went out into the hallway, he looked left and right, but he didn't see anyone.

"I wonder where West and Italy went." He slowly walked down the halls.

"Well, it doesn't look like they're home." He shrugged and continued walking down the halls while wondering if Germany had something to do today.

"hm… Oh! Italy wanted to go to some carnival with him… or something…" He frowned, "They didn't invite me to go… not that I wanted to… I have other things to do. And I like...being alone…"

.

He stopped and turned, on his right was Germany's room, and on his left was the door to the basement, aka, his room.

Should he go in his little brother's room? It was a complete violation of privacy and West would probably yell at him for going in there but…

Prussia shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>So he went into his little brother's bedroom. It was pretty cozy actually. A nice bed which his brother and Italy slept in. Yeah, he knew Italy liked to sneak into Germany's bed, heck; <em>he<em> was the one who let Italy in half the time.

And the other times? Well, Italy must have snuck in there somehow…

The snatched a potato from Germany's 'potato bowl'. It wasn't a fruit bowl, there was no fruit, so it's a potato bowl. He bit into it and walked over to Germany's desk.

He turned on Germany's computer, why didn't his brother have a laptop? Those things were easier to carry. Sure they weighted like ten pounds, but it was just one thing.

.

A blue screen stared at him, the word _password_ stared back at him.

Well, he didn't expect that. But then again, Germany was always a bit paranoid about people looking at his stuff.

'Lets see, what would his password be?'

.

Prussia typed in Germany, and pressed enter. There was a thin line of red text underneath the password box. '_Incorrect_' it said.

'Ok, how about 'Italy?' Also, wrong. Prussia scratched his head, what would his brother put as a password?

.

Prussia spent twenty minutes trying to figure out Germany's password. He typed in practically everything from Germany's favorite foods, to 'potato bastard' and even _password_. Nothing worked.

Just as he failed the 3oth time, a different message popped up in red text.

.

_Brother, you will never figure out my password. It is the last thing you would expect._

_._

Oh, so west was challenging him now? He grinned, ha! He was a thousand years to early for that! Whatever Prussia wants, he gets!

Prussia thought for a moment, the last thing I would type in… hm…

A light bulb went off in Prussia's head. "I got it!"

He lightly tapped the keys, 'I am awesome'.

"Ping" The words _loading _was in white. Prussia silently congratulated himself. Of course he could do it. He was the awesome Prussia, if he couldn't do it, no one could. But he could do everything, he was that awesome.

.

The desktop loaded, Prussia frowned, West didn't even bother changing his desktop background. It was a hill with a blue sky and clouds. **Yeah, so boring**.

Prussia tapped idly on the keys, he had been so busty trying to figure out how to get into Germany's computer, he had completely forgotten what he wanted to do in the first place.

"Something about searching…" Prussia mumbled clicking the menu and selecting Firefox.

He shrugged, "I'll just go and chat with someone."

He typed in a website and logged into his account. He checked his friends, which were, sadly, very few in numbers.

Not that he cared about that, you don't need a lot of friends to be awesome. It…just would be nice to have a few friends to…balance out his awesome with them not being as awesome.

The was a soft ding, and Prussia returned his attention to the screen, seeing a message popup.

.

_Theblackangelz- What are you doing on Gilbert?_

.

Prussia thought for a moment, who was she again? Oh right, the slightly snarky American he made friends with…somehow… it was all a blur really. Oh crap, she's probably waiting for an answer. Prussia hurriedly typed in a response.

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- kesesese. I just decided to grace u with my presence. U should be honored. <em>

_Theblackangelz- I feel so special._

_TheAwesomePrussia- U better! not everyone is allowed 2 b my friend._

_Theblackangelz-… you're not really good at detecting sarcasm are you?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Ur a snarky bitch, u know that?_

_Theblackangelz- and you're a crazy Albino who lives in his brother's basement._

_TheAwesomePrussia- How do u kno that?_

_Theblackangelz- you told me… and use proper grammar!_

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia- ur like England. But not as stuffy. Just ten times snarkier_

_Theblackangelz-… England?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Arthur. U know, the British dude I told u abt? _

_Theblackangelz- the one that you said that talks to 'imaginary creatures like fairies and unicorns' when he's drunk?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Yeah that one._

_Theblackangelz- he seems nice. And I do have a desire to try English food_

* * *

><p>Someone actually wants to try England's food?<p>

Hopefully England wouldn't appear out of nowhere and read it, otherwise he'd lose one of his online chatting buddies.

Of course she wasn't the best 'buddy' but she was better than nothing.

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- IT'LL KILL YOU.<em>

_Theblackangelz-…. Wow… you wrote a proper sentence… *tear* I'm so proud._

_TheAwesomePrussia- enough abt Arthur, u want to hear about the awesome me right?_

_Theblackangelz- Yes Gilbert._

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Its PRUSSIA. But Ill let it slide cause im a nice guy._

_TheAwesomePrussia- West and Italy are out. They went to some carnival._

_TheAwesomePrussia- I have the whole house to myself_

_TheAwesomePrussia-I can do anything I want_

_Theblackangelz- so they ditched you._

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia-….._

_Theblackangelz- hit a sore spot there Gilbert?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- They didn't ditch me. i didnt want to go._

_Theblackangelz- lies. Who wouldn't want to go to a carnival?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Fine, they ditched me. happy bitch?_

_Theblackangelz- You're lucky I like you too much to kill you._

_TheAwesomePrussia- No one can kill me. Im invincible._

_Theblackangelz- yeah yeah. Keep going._

_TheAwesomePrussia-So I went into west's room and im using his computer._

_Theblackangelz-You are so dead._

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia- what no cheers? No 'ur so awesome!'_

_Theblackangelz-…. Not even in your dreams_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Snarky bitch._

_Theblackangelz- loud mouth good-for-nothing_

_TheAwesomePrussia- psming *******_

_TheAwesomePrussia- crap, when did they start censorin?_

_Theblackangelz- not long ago since the bitch isn't censored._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Right. What were we talking about again?_

_._

_Theblackangelz- How Arthur wants to hook up with his 'not a friend' from America? And how his 'enemy' gets all touchy-feely with him?  
><em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- Haha nice try._

_Theblackangelz- worth a shot. Anyway, keep me posted on those them._

_TheAwesomePrussia- u knw. U remind me of this bitch I really hate._

_Theblackangelz- well, since you call me a 'bitch' and you like me. I'm going to say you don't really hate her._

_TheAwesomePrussia- r u some lawyer or somthing?_

_Theblackangelz- no, why?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- like I was saying, she's a bitch. She whacks me with a frying pan. Who fucking carries a frying pan around?_

_Theblackangelz- the more you speak of your friends, the more I want to meet them._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Oh yeah, I forgot, ur also insane. You hit people with books and pens. Ud get along great with her._

_Theblackangelz- One, I'm perfectly sane. Two, we're swaying from the topic again. Oh, and while you were talking with me, your brother is probably almost home._

_TheAwesomePrussia- What? He's not home yet._

* * *

><p>As soon as he posted that he heard the sound of the front door being opened. The girl must be some sort of psychic (or have really good timing).<p>

Italy's cheerful voice was heard, "Ve~ That was great wasn't it Germany? Thank your for the toy Germany!"

Germany's voice was a bit lower, he was probably blushing, "Ah.. its nothing."

.

Crap! Prussia quickly stood up, causing the chair to move back a little.

He had to get out of here, and fast!

Oh wait, why would west care?

I mean, he did this on occasion.

He turned back to the laptop, surprised to see a few messages from his friend.

.

_Theblackangelz- Gilbert?_

_Theblackangelz- Gilbert? Are you there?_

_Theblackangelz- Did you get caught?_

_Theblackangelz- HELLO?_

.

Prussia quickly typed in a reply and shut off the laptop. He crept to the door and opened it a bit, looking through the crack. He didn't see anyone yet…

He opened the door and crept out into the hallway. He could hear Italy's voice from the kitchen. He was probably making pasta again, well, if Italy was making pasta, then West would be cleaning up after him.

Perfect.

Prussia walked down the hallway leisurely, making it seem like he had nothing to hide.

After all, he had just come from the bathroom. 

_Right?_

Right.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And so, when Prussia walked into the kitchen, he saw Italy pouring pasta into three separate plates. Aww, Italy remembered him.

"Yo West, Italy, how was the fair?" Prussia asked plopping down in one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen.

Italy finished pouring the pasta and put two plates on the table. "Ve~ It was fun! There was cotton candy and popcorn and Germany won me a stuffed toy! I'll show you!" Italy hurried out the kitchen to grab the toy Germany had won for him.

Prussia grabbed a fork and smirked, "So West, you won a toy for Italy."

Germany flushed lightly, "It.. was nothing. He…wanted it and he wouldn't stop complaining so…"

Prussia laughed and patted his brother on the back, "Haha, I'm not saying anything. I just think that, that pretty awesome. Winning a toy for Italy."

It was very obvious to Prussia that Germany had a bit of a crush on Italy. Prussia was also a bit attached to Italy, but hey, he could share.

.

Italy bounded into the room, holding a light pink stuffed rabbit with a pink bow around its neck. "Ve~ Isn't it cute Prussia?"

Prussia laughed, "Yep, its awesome." He sat down and dug into his pasta, it wouldn't taste too good if it was cold you know. Germany and Italy joined him, Italy talking about what happened at the carnival and Germany adding a few things here and there.

.

Prussia got up, "Ah, that was good. Thanks Ita-chan." He patted Italy's head and left the kitchen, going to his room.

Prussia turned on his computer, logging into his account.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well, its probably not important.'

He checked his mail, all spam/junk, not a single letter. 'That's weird, normally France or Spain messages me or something.'

A soft ding interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the pop-up.

.

_Theblackangelz- GILBERT! You will tell me what happened this instant!_

.

Oh yeah, he forgot her. In fact the last thing he did was tell her that he'd be right back before signing off. He checked the clock, yikes he had forgotten for about three hours.

He quickly typed in a reply before she began bombarding him with questions.

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- West came back with Ita. I had to get out or they'd catch me. Not that they could. Oh, and I ate pasta.<em>

_Theblackangelz- lucky bastard. I want pasta…._

_TheAwesomePrussia- well ur not getting any! :p_

_Theblackangelz- I hate you sooo much._

_TheAwesomePrussia- u cant hate me, I'm too awesome. Everyone's my fan._

_Theblackangelz- oh really?_

_TheAwesomePrussia-Yep!_

_Theblackangelz- alright, then I have an idea._

_TheAwesomePrussia-What?_

_Theblackangelz- make an account here. [Link]_

_TheAwesomePrussia- hm? Whats this?_

_Theblackangelz- Here is a blog kind of thing. _

_TheAwesomePrussia-Not interested_

_Theblackangelz- SHUT UP! I'm not finished!_

_Theblackangelz- anyway, you can use this as a way to get people to get to know you_

_TheAwesomePrussia- boring_

_Theblackangelz- STOP INTERRUPTING! _

_Theblackangelz- anyway, other people can submit requests they want you to do and stuff like that. _

_TheAwesomePrussia-Sounds like alot of work._

_Theblackangelz- I'll help you ok? Geez, you just need a hobby or else you'll go rob a bank or something._

_TheAwesomePrussia- well. This would be a good way for my popularity to spread…._

_Theblackangelz- sure… so are you in?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Sure why not? Its not like you could gain stardom without me._

_Theblackangelz- (-_-) right… So just make an account and we'll start tomorrow._

_TheAwesomePrussia- nah, Ill finish the thing today and start taking requests today. The awesome me doesn't keep people waiting._

_Theblackangelz- but good things take time, oh pompous fledgling._

_TheAwesomePrussia- I dont know what you just said, but I think u insulted me._

_Theblackangelz- sigh* well, tell me when your done._

_{Theblackangelz has signed off}_

* * *

><p>Prussia clicked the link and looked around the site. It wasn't bad, if he did say so himself. It could use some more pa-zaz, in other words, they needed some <strong>Prussia<strong> in it.

Thus, with high hopes and lots of motivation, Prussia set up his profile and added TBA as his friend.

.

'hm… what else? Oh right, I have to tell everyone what I'm doing.'

He clicked on his status and thought about what to write. After a few minutes of thinking, he had finally got it.

He grinned to himself as he posted his status, sure that the requests would come pouring in.

_Hey, the awesome Prussia here. This is my blog. For all of my fans out there, give me your questions, your requests and I will do them all. _

_~TheAwesomePrussia_

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/n~

Tba- yes, I'm Prussia's friend. Yes, that is how I truly act toward my messaging buddies.

Yes I think even though Prussia is sometimes mean to Hungary (and Austria) he generally doesn't mean harm and that's his way of showing 'affection'… or at least, he doesn't really mean to insult them.

I mean, if your good friends with someone, you know they're joking then they 'insult you' in a playful way. I guess Hungary (and other nations) don't get that and when Hungary hits him, he (Prussia) doesn't know what he did wrong.

Or, I maybe looking into it a bit too much.

.

Prussia- You're one weird girl.

Tba- oh, and any _requests_ to Prussia **must be written like this**.

{Start off anyway you want, like dear Prussia or something like that}

. - you don't need this dot, but I'm just using this to make everything neater…

{Your Text here}

{End with your user-name, or you can use any name. I don't really mind.}

This way, its easier to separate **reviews to the story** and _'requests/comments' to Prussia_ (and me… or rather, in story me.)

Prussia- Like I said anything is ok. As long as you are _**my**_ **_loyal supporters._**

Tba- face palm* Yes yes, that's it. Review, comment (to Prussia), etc.

Prussia- review and Comment (or just one, _preferably the last one_, cause it's **to me** and _not her_).

.

.

TBA


	2. Germany, Austria and the pied piper

Tba- this is, Praise the awesome me! Chapter 2

Prussia- I like my name better. So, it's going on the thing.

Tba- you and your weird name schemes...

-Pied piper-a person who rules or guides or inspires others

(I mean this definition. I know there are others.)

.

~Chapter 2- Germany, Austria and the pied piper

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Heh heh heh. Thanks for all the comments my loyal fans. Of course as I promised, I will do them all._

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

.

~Prussia's room/the basement~

~Morning~

.

_Theblackangelz- Hey Gilbert_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Its PRUSSIA!_

_Theblackangelz- whatever, Prussia. Anyway, what's going on?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- well, we got mail er.. comments… whatever u call it._

_Theblackangelz- ok, answer them, do them whatever. I'm kind of busy reading a book._

_TheAwesomePrussia- A book? Youd choose a book over me?_

_Theblackangelz- Yes Gilbert, I would. Besides it a good book, its about a painter and an actor that are married. One day someone breaks into their home and threatens to kill the actor unless the painter goes with him. Whitney goes in order to save the actor, William's life._

_TheAwesomePrussia- sounds boring _

_Theblackangelz-You know Gilbert, if you actually read it, you might like it. Besides it's not like the story ends there,_

_TheAwesomePrussia- its boring. Ill go answer requests, you go read your sissy romance novel._

_Theblackangelz- ITS NOT A SISSY ROMANCE NOVEL!_

_{TheAwesomePrussia has signed off}_

_._

A little while later~

.

_{TheAwesomePrussia has signed on}_

_TheAwesomePrussia- so… how do u do this again?_

_Theblackangelz- I thought so. Ok, I'll help. _

_TheAwesomePrussia- I'm letting u help. I don't need ur help._

_Theblackangelz- you know, I made up a new game._

_TheAwesomePrussia- what?_

_Theblackangelz- Spin the pocky for seven minutes._

_TheAwesomePrussia- whats that?_

_Theblackangelz- It's a combination of 'spin the bottle' the 'pocky game' and seven minutes in heaven._

_TheAwesomePrussia- so where did you get the 'for'_

_Theblackangelz-…. I don't know… grammar I guess. Grammar Nazi._

_TheAwesomePrussia-…_

_Theblackangelz- …I didn't mean to offend you…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- its fine. U should change the name. it gives ppl the wrong idea._

_Theblackangelz- so… spin the bottle pocky for seven minutes?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- try again_

_Theblackangelz- Spin the bottle pocky in heaven? Spin the pocky in heaven?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- …I think I like the first better._

_Theblackangelz- right… so what did you need help with?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I cant get into the account._

_Theblackangelz- You're hopeless._

_TheAwesomePrussia- shut up and tell me the password!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia clicked on the messages he received and looked over them.

"Hm.. lets see… _Hey there Prussia. Just wanted to say how AWESOME you are, almost as awesome as me and I am one awesome, classy mofo…_" Prussia grinned, "Well, I am pretty awesome. I guess I won't hold it over you if you think you're awesome-r than me. As long as you know I'm the awesome-st country ever." Prussia laughed, "Not like she can hear me."

.

Prussia hummed under his breath and continued reading. "Hm… lets see… '_I have one request for you, but it may be dangerous_." Prussia laughed, "Nothing is too dangerous for Prussia! Danger is my middle name!"

"Let see… _'I would like you to hit on __Italy__ in front of __Germany__. Make him jealous! And  
>don't ask how I know all of this about your life. I'm a bit of a stalker<em>." Prussia blinked, "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared. But I'm gonna be happy because Prussia doesn't get scared."

"_I like the new carpet you got in the living room btw. MTTM 3_" He grinned, "Thanks I begged West to get it for me, it was completely worth it. You like large square rugs with birds on them too? Oh wait who am I talking to?" He shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ok… Ideas for getting west jealous. Hm…" Prussia tapped his chin with the pen.

"I guess I could drag Italy around town. Hm.. I'll have to ask that woman (Tba) for some ideas since she looks like she would know what to do."

Prussia looked back at his computer and created a new folder, "Hm.. name… Um.. The Awesome Comment folder!"

He clicked and moved the comment to the folder, "Gotta keep track of my fans."

He looked at his mail, "oh, another comment."

"_Being part __Prussian__, I must hail the awesome you."_  
>"Everyone must hail the awesome me!" Prussia laughed.<p>

.  
><em>"I have but one humble request - you play flute, right? Play something awesome, and show <em>_Austria__ the superior music skillz only a Prussian can get away with."_

"Kesesese, my flute skills are awesome. I bet I could even get Austria to dance like those snakes."  
>"<em>Also, is it normal to name your <em>_musical instrument__? What would you name a musical instrument? I'm sure it's more awesome than whatever Austria's piano is called._"

"Is it normal to name an instrument?" Prussia thought for a moment. "Of course it is. If your instrument is awesome it deserves an awesome name to go with yours. Um… a name... hm.. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Prussia grinned, "Austria's piano doesn't have a name, that's why we just call it Austria's piano. Kinda lame right?"

"_Part Prussian signing off, lillithrising"_

Prussia nodded, "See you again soon!" He put the comment into the folder and logged into his messaging account.

"Ah, Tba, hurry up and get on so I can ask you something..."

* * *

><p><em>{Theblackangelz has signed on}<em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- what took you so long?_

_Theblackangelz- …. I'm guessing you read the comments.  
><em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- damn right i did. And they're awesome ideas. _

_Theblackangelz- so Prussia, have any idea how we're going to complete them?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I was gonna wing it._

_Theblackangelz- and that is why you have me here. Soo what are the requests?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Well, first I got to get west jealous by flirting with Ita-chan._

_TheAwesomePrussia- then I gotta play an awesome song in front of Austria to show my awesomeness._

_Theblackangelz- Wait... you play an instrument?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Kesesese, I don't just play one instrument. I'm so awesome I can play anything I lay my hands on._

_Theblackangelz- That, could be taken the wrong way. But I guess I'll help._

_Theblackangelz- lets see, have any ideas on the first one?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- uh.. I was just going to kidnap Ita-chan for the day._

_Theblackangelz- lame._

_TheAwesomePrussia- DON'T CALL MY PLAN LAME! UR LAME! _

_Theblackangelz- Look, if you want to get your brother jealous, I suggest you try to bring Feli shopping or something. This way, he'll be distracted and you can put the moves on him. But if Feli is as dense as you've said_

_Theblackangelz- Then he wouldn't know. And think you're being friendly. But your brother would think your flirting with Feli._

_TheAwesomePrussia- actually not a bad idea. You know... for you._

_Theblackangelz- ignoring that. The problem is, how are we going to make sure your brother will see that without him tagging along?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- No clue. Can you fly to Germany today?_

_Theblackangelz- You expect me to fly to Germany now?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- why? you cant?_

_Theblackangelz- You are an idiot. 1- I haven't packed 2- no tickets 3- if I fly there now, it'll still take me a while. Oh and I have to get a Visa._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Credit cards work in all countries dont they?_

_Theblackangelz- Not that visa! The one allows you to leave the country! You think I can do all that in a few hours?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- so I'm guessing you can't?_

_Theblackangelz- ugh…. Look, just do what I tell you to do and you'll get you're brother jealous ok?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- As long as I'm leading the plan._

_Theblackangelz- ugh…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia held the list in his hands, "Lets see, she told me to do all this stuff with Italy. Then when Germany gets jealous I'll let them have some alone time and head to Austria's." He pumped his fist, "Yep I got it all down. Time for plan '**fluttering Germany.'** Heh awesome name right?"

He put the list down a headed to his closet, if this was going to be a date, he was going to look the part!

.

~A little while later~

.

Prussia stood in front of a mirror and smirked, "I look good in anything."

He wore a red hoodie, a white t-shirt, black baggy pants, red and white sneakers.

He unzipped his jacket, "Kinda hot…. But I'm missing something."

He looked around the room, "a belt would be good…" He went over to check his drawers, "ah! Here it is!"

He pulled his black belt with silver buckle; the buckle was in the shape of an eagle. (Like the eagle on the Prussian flag)

"Yep now I'm all set."

He stuffed the list in his pocket and walked out of his room, this was going to be awesome.

.

Prussia walked into the kitchen to see Germany and Italy sitting down and eating , well Italy was eating, Germany was reading the paper.

He checked the clock on the wall, it was already 11 o' clock. He flopped down on a chair, "Was anyone gonna call me to tell me that breakfast was ready?"

Italy stopped eating his bread roll, and took a sip of his latte. "Ve~ Sorry Prussia, I was hungry so I made breakfast while Germany made coffee. Germany said that you'd wake up sooner or later."

Prussia huffed, "What if I woke up and you guys ate everything already?"

Germany peered from behind the newspaper, "Brother, your food is on the pan." Germany took a sip of his coffee while Prussia got up to get his food.

.

Prussia sat down with his plate in front of him, it had two bread rolls, a few slices of ham, and two soft-boiled eggs. Next to it was a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Guess Italy didn't make breakfast such a long time ago.

He took the bread roll and took a bite out of it. "Hey, Italy, want to go on a date with me? you know, shopping?"

Italy turned to him, his head turned to the side, "Ve~ Ok."

Prussia grinned, while Germany started choking on his coffee.

.

Germany put his newspaper down and tried to stop spluttering. Italy turned to Germany and hit his back lightly, "Ve~ Are you ok Germany?"

Germany nodded, clearing his throat, "Y-yes I am *cough* no need to worry."

Prussia shrugged, trying to act like his brother didn't just choke, "Well he says he's fine so he must be ok. Anyway, we should go after we finish eating. I heard there's a flea market in town."

"Ok!" Italy picked up his break roll and continued to eat it, Germany watched his brother carefully.

.

Prussia gave Germany a grin, "See you later west!"

Germany nodded and watched as the two walked out the door, into the streets.

…..

…..

….

~Three minutes later~

….

….

'What am I doing still standing here? **Prussia** is loose on the streets! With _Italy_! Who knows what trouble they could have gotten themselves into?'

Germany hurriedly grabbed his jacket, his wallet, his cell phone and ran out of the house, locking it quickly.

.

* * *

><p>~With Prussia and Italy~<p>

.

"Ve~ Look at this Prussia!" Italy waved over to him from a stall, pointing at a beautiful crystal figurine of a swan. "don't you think its pretty? I bet Germany would like it."

Prussia walked over to get a better view of it and nodded, "Yep, it's tiny, but it's pretty."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his brother duck behind a person to keep from being seen (by Prussia and Italy).

'Ha, I knew my plan would work! Now…' he turned to see Italy was looking at the other figurines in the stall. 'To get him jealous.'

He strode over to Italy and tapped his shoulder, Italy turned to him, "Ve~ what is it Prussia?"

Prussia grinned, 'come on, I have to act natural.' "I just saw a cool shop over there, want to check it out?"

Italy nodded, "Okay!"

Prussia took Italy's hand and lead him through the crowd. They went past Germany's hiding place and to a large purple tent with a sign that read 'fortuneteller.'

'Hold Italy's hand, check.'

.

Italy looked around in excitement, the inside of the tent was amazing, it had lots of stars inside and was really big.

Prussia pulled him to the person who sat behind a round table covered with a white tablecloth in the center of the room.

"Hey, what is this?" Prussia asked, it was just something to buy time until Germany came in of course. He knew what a fortuneteller was.

The person looked up; green eyes stared right into his. The top of their face was covered with a black hood while the bottom was covered with a veil, only their eyes were visible.

The person cleared their throat, "I am a fortuneteller. I can read your future, predict things, and almost anything you can think of." Their voice was a bit soft, muffled by the veil, so Prussia assumed it must be a female.

Prussia heard the sound of the flap of the tent lifting and guessed Germany had arrived. "Ok, can you tell me how compatible we are?" He nodded to Italy.

The woman looked down and saw their conjoined hands; she motioned for them to sit in the seats in front of her.

Italy took his seat happily, checking out the woman who was covered from head to toe in black.

.

"A simple compatibility test would be too easy. What are your names?"

Italy smiled, "I'm Italy~ Who're you?"

Prussia smirked, "I'm the awesome Prussia."

He heard a soft slap behind him, it was probably Germany face palming.

The woman coughed into her hand but didn't seem to be the least surprised. "Of course… In order to find out how compatible you two are could you two hold out your hands?"

Prussia lifted their hands, still intertwined together onto the table.

The woman nodded, "I shall now find out how compatible Italy and Prussia are."

.

The woman traced over their hands with hers. Then stopped, and put both her hands over theirs.

Prussia could have sworn he saw some sort of light around her, but that could have just been the candle flickering next to her.

"The two of you..." she glanced behind them and then back at Prussia, "are very compatible."

She pulled away her hands, and Prussia pumped his fist in the air. 'Yes!'

Italy stared blankly at Prussia, "Ve~ What does that mean?"

Prussia grinned, "It means that we could be perfect for each other."

Italy looked down, thinking about it for a minute before he gave up and smiled, "okay."

Prussia turned back to the woman, "so what else can we do?"

Italy frowned a bit, "Don't we have to pay?"

The woman shook her head, the veil moving with her, "No that is not necessary. Ask me anything you want."

.

"Can you read my fortune with those tarot card things?" Italy asked clapping his hands together.

The woman nodded, a bit surprised that he was the one who asked. She turned around to get a large brown wooden box behind her that was sitting on top of a large desk.

"Alright, fist I will take the cards out." She opened the box and took out the cards.

"Then you," She looked Italy in the eyes, "Shuffle it, think of something you want to know, or something that's bothering you while shuffling it."

Italy nodded and took the cards, shuffling them a few times before stopping. "Is this ok?"

The fortuneteller nodded, "Its fine." She took the cards from him and was about to put them down when she stopped.

"Relationships right?"

.

Italy looked confused but nodded anyway.

The woman proceeded to put the cards down into a mirror spread.

One card on top, directly in front of her, one card on the right of that, then one on the left, she put down the forth card after the 2nd card and repeat, the eighth card was placed between the 6th and 7th card, in front of Italy.

Italy tugged on Prussia's sleeve, "Ve~ It looks so cool."

Prussia nodded, "uh... yeah."

.

The woman put the other cards away and pointed to the first card. "This represents the querent." she sighed at the blank looks she received, "It represents you, the one who is seeking help."

Italy nodded, and she continued, "This," she tapped the second card, "is the way you see the person you are a relationship with." She briefly glanced at Prussia, and continued to the 3rd card.

"This is how you see yourself." She moved onto the 4th and 5th cards.

"This is what they represent to you, and this is what you represent to them."

She glanced at Italy briefly before continuing, "This represents the obstacles in the relationship, while this one represents the strengths of the relationship." She pointed to the 6th and 7th cards.

She took a deep breath before nodding towards the final card, "and that will be the probable result of the relationship. Are you ready to find out?"

Italy nodded quickly, "yes!"

Green eyes seem to shine, and Prussia was almost sure she was smiling behind the veil.

"Alright, I will flip the first card now."

.  
>She turned it over, and smiled, "The fool, how fitting."<p>

Prussia frowned, "Italy isn't a fool, don't call him that."

The woman laughed behind her veil, "The fool can mean many things. This means that he is innocent, naive, and spontaneous. Can you disagree with that?"

Prussia shrugged, "well if it means that, then I can't say no. Italy is like that."

"Ve?"

The woman chuckled, "Lets continue, she flipped over the second and third card."

"The Emperor, You see your partner as a strong individual who is strong and responsible."

"The magician in its reversed position, you are confused and do not know what to do. You hesitate and tend to give up easily."

.

.She flipped the fourth card, "The temperance, they are more successful in certain matters, being more mature when dealing with problems. You believe they are placid and have a good outlook. And that they can adapt well."

The 5th card was flipped.

"The sun. To them you are full of life, a bundle of joy and brimming with happiness."

She flipped over the sixth card and tisk-ed, the card was upside down. "The strength. The problem you face is the lack of willpower, inability to act and pessimism." Her eyes flicked to Italy's, "You should trust yourself more."

Italy frowned, "Ve…."

.

"The strengths of your relationship…" she flipped the card, "The star. Old wounds are healed, promise and fulfillment, confidence and protection." "I suppose that's how you two feel around each other."

Italy turned his head to the side, confused.

She flipped over the final card, "Judgment. If you can overcome the obstacles, this will mean a new beginning with you and your partner. Your lives will change for the better."

Italy stared at the woman, 'so it'll be ok?"

She nodded, "yes, it will work out."

Italy smiled, "Ok!"

.

Prussia shifted, "um, ok, that's all for today, come on Italy you must be hungry, lets get some ice cream." Prussia stood and waited for Italy to stand.

"Ice-cream!" Italy stood up quickly and followed Prussia to the exit; he turned to look at the fortuneteller, "Thank you! Bye~"

.

The fortuneteller waved goodbye and her eyes drifted to the other occupant in the room. "I don't suppose you want your fortune read?"

Germany coughed, "I apologize, but I have to keep an eye on them."

The fortuneteller shrugged, "It is not my business so I will not pry."

Germany nodded, "thank you." He turned around and headed out the tent.

.

The fortuneteller sighed and put the cards back, "To run into them was rather unlucky. Although I suppose I would have run into them sooner or later." They removed the veil, "It's so hard to talk like this. And these clothes are too hot for this weather."

Another sigh, "Oh well…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As Prussia had expected, as soon as they left the tent, Germany had met up with them. Telling them that he was just passing though, Italy automatically told Germany everything thing that happened on the 'date' and how they met a cool fortuneteller and how they (he and Germany) should go next time.

Prussia smirked as he saw a light blush on Germany's face; he could help teasing his brother.

"You know West, during our date, almost everything Italy said was about you."

Germany coughed, "Oh um... really? Uh well…"

'Ah this would be a good time to leave those two and head over to Austria's.'

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go somewhere… bye!" Prussia turned and ran back to the house to get his flute.

'Commence operation **'Prussia the pied piper**!'

.

* * *

><p>Austria's house~<p>

.

Austria sat down on the bench in front of his beloved piano. He took a deep breath, it had been a while since he played it, and he had been so busy lately.

His fingers hovered over the keys, 'I've been so stressed lately. I always feel calmer after I play.' Just as he was about to play, Prussia popped up right outside his window.

"Oi! Stuffy aristocrat!"

.

Austria quickly turned to the window and yelled, "You moron! I was just about to play! How dare you interrupt me!"

Prussia laughed and climbed through the window, "I came to make your day a million times better with my…" he took out a case, opened it, put his flute together and held it up (all in five seconds) "My awesome flute playing!" The light gleamed off his silver flute.

.

Austria just stared at him blankly, "You're an idiot."

Prussia frowned, "what? You don't think I can play?"

"I never heard you play." Austria pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean I cant." Prussia said making sure his flute was put together properly.

"Hmph, I have no time for your games. Leave, I'm busy." Austria said turning back to his piano.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "you want me to leave because my flute playing is so awesome that it would make you look like a beginner."

"W-what?" Austria 's face was flushed in anger, how dare he? He had played piano for years and prided himself on being on par with a pro. No flutist could be as great as a pianist!

"I said I'm better than you." Prussia smirked, Austria was falling right into his trap.

"W-why you! P-prove it!"

Prussia smirked, bought his flute to his mouth, tilted it horizontally and began to play.

Austria's jaw dropped as Prussia played, that's not possible! P-Prussia was actually...good!

Austria turned to his piano and began to play in tune with it, he wasn't going to let Prussia best him!

.

.

Later~

.

Prussia panted, god that took a lot out of him. He hadn't played in a while, actually, he was surprised he played so well.

Austria composed himself; he should be the 'better man' by telling Prussia _he played well_. However, he did not want to. He would not admit that Prussia played better, because he _didn't._

Austria coughed, "I'm surprised you played so well."

Prussia smirked, "Well I had a lot of time to practice. What did you think I did when there were no fights? Sit around?"

'No, I was sure you would run off to fight more people.' Austria sighed, "I'll admit you are good. But, you did mess up a few times."

Before Prussia could loudly declare he did not mess up, Austria turned to him. "I suppose I misjudged you, you do have _some_ talent."

Prussia huffed, 'even when you compliment me, you insult me.'

"Yeah yeah. I know how awesome I am. I gotta go, see you later Austria." Prussia put his flute back into his case and climbed out the window.

Austria walked up to the window, "Bye."

Prussia smirked and waved, "Bye!" He turned and took off; he had to blog about this after all.

* * *

><p>~Prussia's room basement~

.

Prussia hurriedly typed up his achievements.

_Kesesese! I did it! Germany got jealous, man you should have seen him! He was all worried! And when I told him Ita-chan kept talking about him, his face looked like a tomato! Kesesese! Its so fun to mess with my brother! _

_After that I left them a headed over to Austria's house._

_The stuffy aristocrat was gonna play his piano, boring. Luckily, I was there to spice things up!_

_I was going to prove how awesome I was, but I ended up doing a duet with him._

_Well, not bad I gotta say. Kesesese, it was a fun day! I look forward to the rest of your requests!_

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

* * *

><p>An

Prussia and Austria's song is- Lebensmelodie.

Flute part- watch?v=wmgCWCtNi04 . If you listen closely, you can hear the piano.

(only) Piano- watch?v=SWXrijI8jaA

-The song is swiss German apparently. Not that I mind, its _**beautiful.**_

.

Tba- ah, so long…. *nervous laugh* ah, I got a little carried away, so I typed a lot. I'll try to keep my chapters shorter, maybe at most 8 pages? Ah, this one doesn't count, since this is already so long ( a little more than 10 pages) . Oh well. I'll try not to over do it.

Prussia- well the date was long because you did all the explanation for those cards.

Tba- shrug* but I love tarot cards. I want to get my own. It doesn't hurt that some cards happen to be rather beautiful. Um.. some of the meanings of the cards may or may not be right. As some cards, have different meanings and all. I got it off one web site and all. How about we say they're right? … I kind want to play a flute now… But my guitar would get jealous. I want a Chinese flute (Dizi). Those sound awesome….

Prussia- well I don't care.

Tba- I assumed so. I don't know much about flutes, so please don't ask.

Prussia- completely ignoring her* so who was the chick? You?

Tba- do I look like I have green eyes? No, I have brown eyes, can't you see?

Prussia- huh. Well that doesn't matter… wait... what were we talking about?

Tba- nothing in particular. Let's cut it here. This chapter's long enough already.

Prussia- review and request! R and R!

Tba- Bye!~

.

.

~TBA~


	3. Messing with Russia

Praise the awesome me chapter 3

Tba- personally, I'm not sure about pairings for this thing. Ship tease is alright though.

France- Strip tease?

Tba-… *hits with book* Perv.

France- *out cold*

Tba- ok, continue. *drags France away to a plane (to France)*

Oh… *stops dragging France away* I actually made an aim account for Prussia. Theres a lot of Prussia/ Gilbert Beilschmidt. For some reason, I never seem to be able to search it up… *shrug* I guess I could always tell you what to type in and all to see it. I wouldn't want you guys to accidentally get someone else…. But if you do somehow get it, maybe you'll see _Prussia _on

Prussia- how come I only have you as a friend?

Tba- cause, I don't have a Spain or France. *pout* I wish I had an England though…A Russia would be ok too.

Prussia- is this where you make an I'm American joke?

Tba- yeah. Hm… no clue why I made it (the aim). Just an impulse.

Prussia- well, it seems more real now. (If you guys wanna talk to me, get Tba to give you my name ok? She might take requests there too.)

Tba- true… anyway, France's waking up. Let's get to the airport.

Prussia- *jerks thumb at Tba* she's heartless.

Tba- oh gee, bet you wish you had a _**keyblade **_now don't you?

Prussia-…. Ignore the crazy lady and read my fans! *to Tba* Seriously?

Tba- hey you set yourself up for that one.

.

~On Sunday, I could not post this (or finish this, cause my dad made me go help him.)

-2 hours after helping him- Tba- PAAAAAAIIIN! It huuurrrrtsss!

Dad- fun right? *can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic*

Tba- PAAAAIIINNNN!

-My left arm wasn't able to move for a few hours after that, and my right hand hurt. There was **no computer there** either. So I_ couldn't do anything_… except watch tv.

Animal planet is amazing….

Monday through Thursday-

Tba- *blowing nose* DAMN YOU SPRING! (Not sure if she caught a cold or its allergies) *grabs another tissue and continues working on story.* I went overboard again didn't I? I need to keep my chapters short…This is a **little more than 12 pages.**

Ugh… *blows nose* read…

edit- was supposed to be posted up yesterday (5/12/11) But i must have forgot. Oops.

* * *

><p>Prussia yawned and turned on his computer, "I guess I should check my mail."<p>

He typed in his password and waited for the desktop to load. He clicked on his internet and typed in the mail account.

"Oh it's a message from Canada." He opened it, and scanned it.

He laughed under his breath and typed a quick reply.

"Ok, onto my requests." He typed in his username and password and looked at his messages.

.

"_Dear Prussia~ Hi~! Um... How are you today? You must feel awesome. ANYWHO~"_

Prussia laughed, "I'm awesome, and I always feel awesome."

"_I must ask you something. Do you have feelings for anyone? *coughCanadacough* Why do you like him?"_

"Eh? You know Canada? Wow, small world huh? Hm... If I like anyone… nah.. I don't... But if you're asking what I _like about Canada_ then I can answer that. Hm…" he thought for a moment.

"Well, Canada's a nice guy, he doesn't yell, but when he does he's awesome. I heard from England that he made America cry from a three-hour long rant. That my friend is the definition of awesome right there, well, one of them. The other is me." Prussia shrugged.

" Anyway, he's also awesome cause he also cooks well. Last time he cooked, I ate fifty of his pancakes. Ah~ I wasn't feeling well, so I couldn't eat more." Prussia smiled, "Yep, good times."

"_Ooh~ I dare you to do something. To make your life more awesomer. Do something to the Baltics' to make __Russia__ angry. Maybe kidnap them for the day...?"_

"Hm… do something to screw Russia over? I'll do it! I'll go ask that woman (Tba) for advice, she _loves to mess with people_. Don't let her nice personality fool you. That's an act by the way, she's secretly evil."

.

"_Ohohoho, you'll make Russia so mad~! Remember not to go overboard though...  
>(and make sure to let <em>_Poland__ know. You don't want him to apply the Polish Rule on you and get __Lithuania__ back.)"_

"hm… Poland huh? Well, I guess when I have an idea I'll tell Poland about it so he doesn't chase me down like that time he chased a man down when his purse was stolen. I wasn't there, but Lithuania was. I wish I could have seen it." Prussia chuckled, "It's so sweet that my fans are worried for me. No need to though, I'm invincible!"

"_Love, Golden~ P.S. Say hi to Gilbird for me~"_

Prussia looked over his shoulder to see Gilbird sleeping in his tiny bed. "I'll tell him later."

He moved the message into his comment's folder and thought for a bit.

"Hm… Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. I wonder what I could do to those three to mess with Russia. Hm… Kidnapping sounds good. But what else? "

~_Ping~_

Prussia looked at the pop-up on screen, ah, right on time.

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- Yo! I need your help.<em>

_Theblackangelz- ah, I knew it._

_TheAwesomePrussia- I just got this request to bother Russia by messing with his uh… what do you call them?_

_Theblackangelz- servants?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- No, servants get paid. Ah… I can't find the word._

_Theblackangelz- who's Russia by the way? You mean your Russian friend Ivan?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- He's not my friend. But yeah, its Ivan._

_Theblackangelz- you know, you tend to mix up your friends names with their countries._

_TheAwesomePrussia- yeah… So are you going to help or what?_

_Theblackangelsz- I'll see what I can do._

_.  
><em>

~ A little while later~

.

_TheAwesomePrussia- that's an awesome idea. Atleast u know… for u._

_Theblackangelz- one day Gilbert, I am going to hurt you…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- My fans will be very angry._

_Theblackangelz-…. Right._

_Theblackangelz- anything else? The whole time difference and all, I'm kind of tired now._

_TheAwesomePrussia- what time is it there?_

_Theblackangelz- Does it matter? _

_TheAwesomePrussia- not really._

_Theblackangelz- whatever. Tell me when you get more messages, or need any help ok? I'll leave this line open._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Prussia scribbled on a piece of paper and tapped his pen against his chin.

"Hm… I could do what Tba wanted me to do, kidnap them and leave a note to Russia that I took them. and when he gets to my house, they'll be at Poland's, then Poland passes them to America, who will pass them to England, who will pass it to China, who will refuse and try to give them to Japan, who will refuse and give them to France. Then the three will run away and wait for Russia at home. Hm…"

Prussia grinned, "Well, she has her moments, I say it's pretty good. Besides, I like the idea of sending Russia on some wild goose chase." He laughed, "Cant wait to see Russia angry. Oh! I should call the guys first!"

.

.

~Russia's house~

.

Lithuania and Latvia walked back and forth, doing things for Russia. Lithuania was ironing Russia's shirts, he didn't know why, but he was.

Latvia was trying to make tea, but every time he tried to pour it in the teacup, he would shake and spill the tea. Then he would make the tea again and shake, wondering what would happen if Russia came home and he didn't have something warm to drink, he kept spilling the tea.

Estonia was typing away at his computer, chatting to one of his online buddies.

"Lithuania! Latvia!" Estonia called turning away from his computer and calling out to his friends.

Both Lithuania and Latvia stopped what they were doing and went to him. Lithuania still held the iron (it's turned off) while Latvia held a teapot.

"What is it Estonia?" Lithuania asked.

"I-i-is R-R-Russsia h-home yet?" Latvia asked, shaking as he always did.

Estonia shook his head and smiled, "I have good news! We're going to go on a trip for a little while."

Lithuania gave him a nervous smile, "O-oh… But… Where? I mean, we cant just stop what we're doing and take a trip."

"W-w-we c-cant… R-R-Russia will b-be an-angry…"

Before Estonia could explain, there was a loud knock.

"Hey! Open up! Its not nice to keep the awesome me waiting! Hey! Open up!" Prussia hit the door repeatedly, if this was going to work, he'd have to make sure Russia didn't see him.

The Baltics looked at each other and back at the door.

"Ah… you get it Lithuania." Estonia said turning to grab a few things from his desk.

"Eh? Me?" Lithuania glanced nervously at the door and put the iron down. He walked up to it and smoothed his clothes, "Um.. j-just a minute!"

.

Prussia continued to knock on the door, "Hurry up! It's cold out here!"

Lithuania opened the door and cautiously peered at Prussia. "Oh, hello…"

Prussia grinned, "Hey."

The other two gathered behind Lithuania, Prussia nodded, "Ok, the three of you are coming to my house."

"Eh?"

"B-but!"

"Do you have a computer?"

Prussia rolled his eyes, "No excuses, oh and I do have a computer. Lets go." He turned and started walking away from Russia's house.

The Baltics glanced at each other before walking out of the house, locking the door, and following Prussia.

.

Prussia opened the door and went over to the couch, "sit anywhere you want." He sat down and grabbed the remote flipping the channels.

Latvia hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down, as far away from Prussia as possible.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to bite."

Lithuania laughed nervously, "uh... Prussia, you... never told us why you… why are we here?"

Estonia walked past them to the kitchen, fixing himself some coffee.

"Prussia's friend contacted me and told me of his plans. He's doing this to… mess with Russia."

Both Lithuania and Latvia froze; messing with Russia was practically a death wish.

Prussia looked over his shoulder at Estonia and grinned, "For a good cause."

Lithuania glanced at Prussia, "Um.. what are you going to do though?"

Prussia turned to Lithuania and shrugged, "Well, the request said to kidnap you guys or something. But doing just that would be boring."

Lithuania sweat dropped, 'isn't kidnapping a crime?'

.

"So I decided to make Russia go on a wild goose chase looking for you guys."

"B-b-but we're h-here. S-so Russia w-will find u-us s-s-soon." Latvia said shaking.

Estonia walked into the room, holding a tray with four mugs of coffee. "Here you go."

Prussia took his mug and sipped it, "Ah coffee. I woke up late so West already left." He frowned a bit, "the coffee and food was cold."

Lithuania smiled, "W-would you like me to cook something?"

"Huh? Could you? Uh.. I'll take some sausages and maybe a few eggs."

Lithuania nodded and got up, heading into the kitchen to fix Prussia some warm breakfast.

.

Prussia whipped out his phone, 'lets see if that crazy woman is on.'

* * *

><p><em>{TheAwesomePrussia has signed on}<em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- Oi! Tba! If you can hear me, say something!_

_Theblackangelz- You're an idiot._

_TheAwesomePrussia-… maybe I should have told you to say that Prussia is awesome instead._

_Theblackangelz- then I wouldn't have answered._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Touche._

_Theblackangelz- right. What do you want now Gilbert?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I got them~_

_Theblackangelz- really? I mean… isn't kidnapping a crime?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- its not kidnapping if they willingly go with you._

_Theblackangelz- ….right._

_Theblackangelz- What is right is often forgotten by what is convenient._

_TheAwesomePrussia- … what does that mean? You get it from some book?_

_Theblackangelz- no. Fortune cookie._

_TheAwesomePrussia- … so, you contacted them yet or what?_

_Theblackangelz- they're going to kill you for giving away their phone numbers, but they seem ok with it. Er.. um…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- What. Did. You. Do?_

_Theblackangelz- well…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- you didn't!_

_Theblackangelz-….._

_TheAwesomePrussia- YOU DID!_

_Theblackangelz- let me explain! not everyone is as crazy as you are and wants to endure the wrath of your Russian friend!_

_TheAwesomePrussia- NOT MY FRIEND! _

_Theblackangelz- right. Anyway, we can talk about that later, shouldn't you be sending them to your friend from Poland?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- why? you scared of the husky Russky?_

_Theblackangelz- isn't that an American term?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Ive been hanging with Alfred a lot ok?_

_Theblackangelz- good luck. Don't die yet._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Are you doubting my awesomeness?_

_{Theblackangelz has signed off}_

* * *

><p>Prussia rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket just as Lithuania came out carrying a plate with sausages and eggs.<p>

"Thanks!" He took the fork and dug in. As he chewed he remembered about the plan.

"By the way…" He swallowed and took a sip of his coffee. "After I'm done…" He took a bite of an egg, "We gotta get you…" He swallowed and took a sip of coffee. "To Poland's house."

Lithuania blinked, shocked, "Eh? Poland? Well, ok. I do wonder how he's doing nowadays…"

Estonia pushed up his glasses, "Yes, we should check on Poland."

Latvia shivered, "B-but.. what if R-Russia c-comes t-to f-f-find us a-and we… we're not h-here?"

Prussia shrugged, "You guys worry to much. I'll tell Russia _personally_ about where you guys are headed. No sweat."

Lithuania smiled and nodded, "Oh ok!"

Prussia sipped his coffee, hiding his grin, 'hook, line and sinker.'

.

~Poland's house~

Poland hummed to himself, tidying his house, well it wasn't everyday he had guests over, and since he knew he was going to have guests, he was going to tidy the place up.

Poland smiled and went to his room, 'Liet is coming over~ Liet and his friends~'

He picked out a pink shirt and white pants from his closet and quickly put the on.

'Even if its just a little while, I get to spend some time with Liet!'

.

~Ding Dong~

.

Poland opened the door and gave a smile to his guests.

"Hi… Poland. Long time no see." Lithuania said with a small smile.

Prussia shrugged, "anyway. they'll be with you for a while. Then America will come by to pick them up ok?"

Poland nodded, "Like, when do I know its time?'

"Uh… I guess I'll call to tell you when Russia gets to my place, then you have to get ready. But when America arrives, you gotta hand them over. Russia's gonna be _pretty _angry."

Poland nodded, "Like, okay." Poland turned to the baltics' and ushered them inside, telling them that they would have a 'a-maz-ing' time.

Prussia was tying on his computer, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oi! West, you're home early!" He went to the door and unlocked it without first looking through the peephole.

He came face to face, well not exactly but you know what I mean, with Russia.

Russia was smiling, "Good afternoon Prussia. Do you know where Lithuania and the others are?"

Prussia forced himself not to smile, that would give away to much, he had to act clueless, like he didn't know anything about where Lithuania and the others went.

"Well, I think I saw them heading to Poland's house. Poland asked Lithuania to hang out with him. I think Lithuania took the others with him because he didn't want to be alone with Poland… You know how he gets…"

Russia nodded, "I see. Then they're at Poland's house right?" Russia hummed under his breath, "Its kind of strange since they normally don't leave, but its ok." Russia turned and started walking away.

"Bye."

Prussia closed the door and shivered, 'I don't know what's scarier, Russia when he's trying to kill you, or Russia when he's nice.' He shook his head, 'I should talk to Poland.'

.

.

"Poland! You there? its Prussia."

"_Eh? Prussia? Like, is it time already?"_

"Of course its time! Wait…you mean America hasn't come to pick them up yet?"

Poland giggled on the other side of the phone, _"Like, don't worry, America picked them up a little while ago. We had lots of fun. I painted their nails, even their toenails. I painted their toenails different colors, Liet is red, Estonia is green, and Latvia was yellow. Like, doesn't it suit them?"_

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, Russia is coming over to your place. Distract him for a while, long enough for me to contact America."

"By the way Prussia, did you know that America is staying with England for a little while? He said it was cause he couldn't get a hotel, but I think-"

"That's nice Poland, gotta go!" Prussia quickly ended the call, not wanting the conversation to drag on for hours, what usually happened when one was talking to Poland on the phone.

* * *

><p>Estonia and Latvia watched as Lithuania was greeted by Tony and Whale.<p>

They knew Lithuania had spent some time America, and had gotten to know him and his…_friends _well but… Lithuania never told them that Tony was an alien… though it was pretty obvious Whale was a … well, _whale_.

"Hahaha! I missed you too Tony!" Lithuania laughed as Tony and Whale were playing tug of war on him. Tony had grabbed Lithuania's sleeve and pulling him towards the house, while Whale had grabbed (bitten) on Lithuania's jacket, trying to pull him towards the pool he was in.

America stood by smiling, "its been a long time since Lithuania came here. They're really excited."

Latvia looked at him, "B-but isn't this E-England?"

America smiled, "Yep! I had Tony beam up Whale and his pool to transport to England. He agreed since he heard Lithuania was going to visit. Hahaha! They sure love Lithuania!" While America laughed, Latvia and Estonia wondered if they should help their friend.

They heard the creak of a gate and turned to see England with groceries.

He stopped and stared at them, they stared back.

.

He walked up to them, stopping to glare at America for a second.

America smiled,"Welcome back England." England pointedly ignored America and turned to Estonia and Latvia, smiling.

"Hello, Estonia, Latvia. It's been a while, how are you two?"

Estonia and Latvia looked at each other, "We're doing fine." Estonia finally said, Latvia nodded his head in agreement.

"I see. Not to be rude but… what are you two doing here?"

Estonia and Latvia looked at each other, "Er… you see…."Estonia began before there was a loud clack.

.

All of them (except for Lithuania who was being tugged by Whale and Tony) turned to the door to see two cats race out from the kitty door (the flap).

An orange Scottish fold was walking quickly, while the white cat behind him looked like he was 'skipping'.

The orange cat ducked behind his owner's legs, peering out from the side, he didn't look very happy.

The white cat stood by America, "Meow."

England glared at America, "This is why you shouldn't bring Hero over." He scooped up his cat, who was staring at the ground.

America laughed, "Aw come' on. Charles needs a friend to play with every now and again. Cats get lonely you know."

Hero stared at Charles, and let out a meow in agreement to his owner.

England sighed, "He's not lonely America. He's perfectly fine. He has me."

"Yeah, and you have him. Sounds pretty lonely to me."

England huffed and pushed past America, heading into his house.

"H-hey! I was just joking! England!" He ran after him, his cat hot on his heels.

Estonia sweat dropped, "Ah... he left already…"

.

Lithuania smiled, "Ok you two. I'll be staying for a little while, so how about either you two get along and we call all do something together or you two get turns?"

Tony and Whale stopped pulling.

"But Whale is outside, and I'm told by America to stay inside. But I don't want to go inside because the fucking limey is there." Tony said.

Whale frowned, Lithuania sighed.

"Now Tony, you shouldn't call England a… limey…"

There was a loud yell from inside the house, "England? Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Shut up! I cook when I'm angry!"

Lithuania sighed, "This will be fun."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Russia walked away from Poland's house. He was no longer smiling. He had wasted a whole hour because Poland would not stop talking. In the end, Poland did tell him that they should be at America's house. And Poland had let it slip that America had been to Poland's house recently. So America must have been staying somewhere nearby.

Russia hummed, trying to calm down, 'He should be at England's house.'

An hour passed by quickly, Lithuania playing games with Tony and whale, while Estonia used England's laptop. America was sitting on the sofa trying to get England to talk to him, England was reading a book, never once turning a page.

Estonia sat on the sofa, tapping away at the laptop.

Hero kept trying to snuggle with Charles, and Charles kept moving away.

Latvia sat on the sofa awkwardly, sipping his tea and watching everything.

.

"Hm? Oh a call. I wonder who it is." America clicked the talk button and said in a cheery voice, "Hello?"

England continued sipping his tea and reading his book.

Charles had given up and let Hero snuggle with him, which Hero was rather happy about.

"hm? Russia? Wow that was fast huh?" he glanced at England, "Uh... there's a problem. I forgot to tell you, I'm in England right now…"

England quickly turned to America and shouted, "Don't say things people will misunderstand!"

Latvia jumped; he didn't expect that at all.

"Hm? So we pass them to China. Ok. Bye Poland." America closed his cell phone and turned to Latvia and Estonia.

Estonia nodded and turned off the laptop. "We should tell Lithuania."

.

"Ehhh? We're leaving already?"

Tony and whale seemed to be rather unhappy about Lithuania leaving them.

"Yeah… Russia's gonna be here soon. So we gotta get you to China or something." America said smiling sheepishly.

England folded his arms over his chest, "I just talked to China, he says he can't."

'It kind of feels like…' Lithuania shook his head, "Um.. right. So when will China pick us up?"

England sighed, "Unfortunately, China can't pick you three up, he says that he's rather busy at the moment. However, I called Spain and he said he would be happy to help. "

"Fucking Limey taking away Lithuania."

"What was that?"

Both England and Tony glared at each other, while sparks flew (rather literally) America laughed, "Glad to see you two getting along!"

Estonia sighed, "let's go..."

* * *

><p>~Spain~<p>

.

Spain waved as he saw the Baltics', "Heeeeyyyy~ Over heeerreee!" He was smiling as usual, looking more cheerful than the grumbling Romano next to him.

"Bastard America, why'd he have to force them on us?" He mumbled something but it was drowned out by Spain's yelling.

"Heeeyyyy! Over here!" The Baltics' shuffled over, hopping no one would take notice of them, or the overly excited Spaniard.

"Hurry up and get in the damn car so we can leave." Romano mumbled and turned away heading to the exit.

"Ah! Romano! Your shouldn't say that! They're our guests!"

Lithuania laughed nervously while Estonia sighed and Latvia glanced around.

'I wonder how long we can keep this up…'

.

Russia knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer he looked at the plants in England's yard.

The plants were really pretty, but he didn't know their names.

'England should plant some sunflowers too.' Russia thought to himself.

England opened the door, "Oh, Russia. What a surprise… Do you…need something?"

Russia smiled, "Where is America?"

England looked away, "What.. would make you think he's here?"

Russia's smile twitched and he stepped a bit closer to England.

"Where is he?"

"Hey England, who's at the door?"

England stepped back and bumped into America, "Russia wants to see you."

America smiled, "Okay."

Once England left America and Russia stared at each other.

"Russia."

"America."

"Why are you here?"

"To get back Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia of course."

"They're not here."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"You do know."

"Nope, I don't."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you don't like me."

"….. True."

"So where are they?"

"Oh they're in Spa…er…I mean China!"

"I see… Bye America~"

"uh… right…" America closed the door, "Well, I feel sorry for China now."

"America, I made some scones."

'Forget about China! I'm in danger!'

* * *

><p>Russia knocked on China's door and waited patiently.<p>

China opened the door and starred at him, "What have I told you about coming over?"

Russia smiled, "China~ Is Lithuania here?"

China blinked, "Who's Lithuania aru?" (I don't think they've actually met in Hetalia canon)

"Oh that's right, you don't know Lithuania."

"That's right. Now go away aru."

"Then that means America lied to me."

"That's ri- Wait America?"

Russia chuckled darkly, "hahaha… I'll just have to ask him again…"

China backed away, "R-right…"

Russia turned around and walked away, "Bye China~ I'll see you later~"

"Please don't."

.

"Hi France, can you take care of some people for me? Romano's mad because I'm ignoring him."

"Who the hell said I was mad? I just don't like having people around! And I don't need you to be around me either BASTARD!"

"Eh? Who? Um… Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia."

"Hm? You can't? Okay, I'll just hand them back to Prussia then. Okay, bye." Spain hung up and turned to the Baltic's' clapping his hands together.

"Okay! You're going back to Prussia."

The Baltics' looked at each other and nodded hesitantly, they all had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Prussia opened up his mail to see another comment, 'hm? Weird, must have missed this in all the excitement."<p>

"Lets see…_i have a request for prussia... oh and your really awesome... you should smash all the potatoes in the potatoe bowl when __germany__ isnt around"_

Prussia looked around, "Well, West is out right now…"

Gilbird chirped happily and jumped up and down flapping its wings a little.

"Wanna help me out little buddy?"

Gilbird chirped.

"Alright! To West's room!"

.

Prussia walked into the room as if it was his own and plopped down on the bed.

"Now to find the- Oh found it."

He took the bowl and got up heading to the kitchen.

"Okay, Gilbird, do you know where the hammer is?"

"Piyo…"

"No hammer? No problem. I'll just use my awesomeness to smash these potatoes."

He took the potatoes and put them on the counter, he proceeded to smash them with his fist.

"You know, it looks like I'm making mashed potatoes or something right Gilbird?"

"Piyo."

"Huh? You want some? Hm... well I guess…"

Prussia scooped the rest of the 'mashed potatoes' into the potato bowl, put it back in Germany's room and covered it with a magazine.

"He'll be in for a surprise when he goes to get a potato!" He laughed, Gilbird 'laughing' with him.

There was a knock at the door and Prussia walked over to it. 'it'd be bad if it's west, cause then he would find out.'

"Uh… Who is it?"

.

"It's us Prussia. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia."

Prussia opened the door, "Oh, welcome back. Have fun?"

"Not really…" Estonia said walking into Prussia's living room.

Prussia shrugged, "hey, its better than being with Russia right?"

"Uh…" Estonia said turning back around to face Prussia.

"I mean, he makes you guys work for him even though he doesn't-"

"P-P-Prussia…"

"He's such a jerk isn't he? I mean, he's a.."

"Prussia! You really should stop talking!

"He's… right behind me isn't he?"

The baltics nodded and Prussia turned around, prepared for the worst.

"Hey Russia-"

Two hours later~

.

Prussia groaned, rubbing his head, "He only won cause he got a sneak attack. I could have beaten him."

Germany sighed and handed him another icepack, "Yes, yes brother."

"No seriously! I could have taken him!"

"I'm going to get started on dinner…"

"Are you doubting my awesomeness?"

.

_Today was an okay day, well, except for the part where Russia hit me. The guy can pack a punch. Damn my head and back hurts. He pulled a sneak attack and then left with the three. Well, I guess its okay since they don't hurt too much. So the awesome me will continue to do those dares, so you better write!_

_Ps… Germany yelled at me for smashing his potatoes, no TV for a week._

.

* * *

><p>Tba- giggle*<p>

Prussia- stop that! You're freaking me out!

Tba- sorry, but one of my classmates (we're not close enough to be friends) said I was _'innocent._' *giggle*

Prussia- that person obviously doesn't know you very well. I'm sure all your friends would agree that you're evil.

Tba- probably~ *smile* I'm the kind of girl who's quiet, doesn't talk much, looks studious, but really isn't. (I don't study much) Don't judge by appearances~

Prussia- yeah… *jerks thumb at Tba* she wouldn't hesitate to hurt you if you took her food.

Tba- ….ok, first it was your fault. No one told you to take my food. And second, you know how angry I get when I'm hungry!

Prussia- and when you're sleepy, and when you're in a bad mood, and when someone annoys you, I get it. You get ticked off a lot.

Tba-…. Food…. *grabs a slim Jim out of the food closet* Yum~

Prussia-…. Really?

Tba- you have your tastes, I have mine.

Prussia- compromise?

Tba- no, it means, 'leave me alone and I'll leave you alone' in Tba-speak.

Prussia-…. Well in Prussian it means, I like my food, and not yours.

Tba-…. Well, this is a bit random…. What were we talking about again?

Prussia- beats me…

Tba- just like a real conversation! (Seriously me and my friend started talking about my friend (who has lower confidence than me, which is amazing cause I have **none **to begin with) and we somehow ended up with manga….)

Prussia- everything just goes back to manga/anime with you fans doesn't it?

Tba-...that reminds me, there's a girl in my math class who looks like a cute boy. Yes, I've seen a bishojo. She looks like a guy, a very cute guy. I'm starting to question my sexuality now….

Prussia- you're Asexual. You think people are either cute or adorable. Like animals, but you never actually 'like' any of them. You're weird, Bi the way.

Tba-… no comment. *sigh* Going off topic again…

Prussia- right, lets end it here. *to readers* Oi! Review!

Tba- Bye~ … yes I realize I'm random. I believe its _normal._

.

.

~TBA~


	4. Fench kiss and FrenchPunch?

Praise the Awesome me! Chapter 4

~weeks prior~

Tba- sniffle* Damn you spring! *blows nose* Allergies. Definitely allergies. Its never been this bad though. *coughing* Hopefully I don't have to see a doctor…

Gilbert-… allergies aren't contagious right?

Tba- lucky bastard… *sniffle* *sniffle* stupid pollen. *cough* this is why I like winter.

*blows nose*

Prussia- ….

Tba- What the hell have I don't to you spring? *blows nose* ugh… I'm gonna go take a nap…

Prussia- try honey.

Tba- Sure… anything to stop this is fine.

~Now~

Tba- sorry this is late...i couldnt think of what would happen for a few weeks. And was preoccupied with _Smells like Love_.

I hope you'll forgive me.

Prussia- I cant believe you'd put England before me.

Tba- hm... well... to be honest, I love all you guys (hetalia characters) more or less equally. Oh well, onto the story.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia groaned and rolled onto his stomach, Gilbird landed on his head, tugging on his hair.

"Ouch! I get it, time to get up."

He dragged himself out of bed, and to the bathroom upstairs and down the hall.

(He lives in the basement remember?)

After he had brushed his teeth, washed his face, and showered, he realized it was early.

Like, really early.

.

"Why did I wake up so early? Damn Russia must have messed up my (internal) clock when he hit me." He mumbled to himself, grabbing his laptop and turning it on.

'Damn woman better be on. I don't know what I'm going to do for five hours.'

* * *

><p><em>{TheAwesomePrussia has signed on}<em>

_Theblackangelz- shouldn't you still be asleep?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- sayz you._

_Theblackangelz- its late here, I suspect its early there._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Blah blah blah._

_TheAwesomePrussia- I'm bored_

_Theblackangelz- tell me about it._

_TheAwesomePrussia- I have noting to do. And Gilbird's tugging on my hair again. _

_Theblackangelz- that was just a… oh never mind._

_Theblackangelz- anyway, you check to see if you got any comments yet?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- no. Its still early._

_Theblackangelz- You idiot! _

_TheAwesomePrussia-…?_

_Theblackangelz- you should always check your mail in the morning. Atleast once an hour after that, and three times at night. This way you can make sure if someone sends you a message, you can get back to them._

_TheAwesomePrussia-… theres a way to read mail?_

_Theblackangelz-… I've turned into my mother… but with e-mail… *goes into a corner and sulks*_

_TheAwesomePrussia- right. I'll just go read the mail._

_Theblackangelz- *sulking* Why don't I get any comments?_

_theAwesomePrussia- cause you're not awesome enough._

_Theblackangelz- GO READ!_

* * *

><p>Prussia logged into his account and checked out his mail. Finding a comment he opened it and read.<p>

'Wow this is long…' He glanced at the clock, not much time had passed.

'well its still early, so I can take my time.'

"_Hello Awesome one~"_  
>Prussia smiled, "The Awesome one is <em>delighted <em>to have you praise me…. oh god she's (Tba) is rubbing off on me."

_"When you said that you didn't really like anybody, I was disappointed. *cough cough* You heard nothing~ I could hit you with water bottle when you said  
>that, but since your so uber duper super awesome, I'll let it go!"<em>

"…water bottle… a water bottle can't hurt more than a frying pan right? … who am I asking?"

"Piyo!"

"….. Right… Like I said, Canada's a cool guy Not sure if I like him, well, I like hanging out with him. …moving on!"

"_Anyways~ Here's a dare! Okay! I dare you to __french kiss__ Canada(FFFF- why did they have to call it a "French" kiss?) infront of America. I wanna see  
>Alfredo's reaction!"<em>

"French kiss Canada…. Hm.. well… ok." Prussia fished out his cell phone and began to dial England's number.

.

"What the bloody hell is it? Calling me so damn early in the bloody morning! This better be good or I'll-"

"Dude, England. Chill."

"Prussia, its 4 am. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, you know where Canada is?"

"Who?"

"Can-a-da! You know, short guy, wavy blonde hair. Shy, meek, kind of cute. Curly hair that sticks out."

"hm? Canada? Well, America told me he invited Canada over, he should be here in a little while. The plane ride is around 8 hours or so. He should have left last night."

"So when does he get here? Tell me! I'm bad at math!"

He heard a loud groan from England, probably from frustration.

"He'll be here around 7. Happy?"

"A.m?"

"No p.m, YES A.M YOU DOLT! Don't you dare call me this early ever again!" with a quick click, England hung up.

Prussia shrugged, "Ok, Canada's gonna be there around 7. So I should go meet him after that. Um… from Germany to England by car is…. 14 hours? No way!"

He dialed England's number again.

.

"You again? What did I tell you? I had just gotten to sleep you bloody inconsiderate gi-"

"Yeah yeah. Look England, I'd totally let you finish but I have things I need to do. Anyway, can you get Canada to come to Germany or get America's alien friend to get Canada here faster? I don't want to wait 14 hours to see somebody."

"Impatient as always." He heard England sighed, "Fine fine. America's probably going to go as well. After all, he doesn't trust you around Canada."

Prussia glanced at the request he got, "It's not like I'm going to do anything... You know me England…"

"Yes, perhaps a bit too well." England sighed. "Don't do anything stupid Prussia."

Prussia whistled innocently, "I won't~"

Another sigh, "Good night Prussia."

"Good morning you mean."

"Shut up and let me go back to sleep." For the second time today, England hung up.

.

Prussia took out a sheet of paper and wrote his to do list.

"Okay, after West and Italy wake up, I'll probably have to get them out of the house. Or they'll see what I'm going to do and get mad at me."

He thought back to the request, "I have to make sure America sees us, so if I do it in a room, I'll have to leave the door open."

He wrote that down and turned back to the comment.

.

"_Oh and punch __France__ for __Cambodia__, will ya? France almost raped Cambodia a couple of days ago and she wants revenge,but since she is busy and stuff and she asked me to get someone to punch France, I'll ask you! Your super-duber awesome right? DO IT FOR YOUR FAN!"_

Prussia shook his head, "Oh France. You can't do that. Women are scary. If you do that, karma's gonna get you. Well, France is my friend, but I have to admit he went a bit too far with that. I don't know Cambodia too well, but I'll help."

He took his pen and added 'beat up France' before continuing. Gilbird got off his head to sit on the desk, looking at what he was writing.

_._

"_Oh, and by the way, I'm a big PrussiaXCanada fan hahaha! I save billions of pictures of that. __Canada__ seems so...adorable even though he's a guy. Plus in  
>most fanfictions that are rated M, your usually going to be the guy who tops I like it that way. Oh, the yaoi~! Plus I dislike USUK, so any fans of USUK who reads that part will probably kill me. ...Darn..."<em>

'I have no idea what she's talking about. What does she mean putting me and Canada together? Well, we'd make a awesome couple, but… ahh… its better not to think too much about it.' He paused, "You know England and America too? Geez, this is one small world."

He shrugged, "Well, as the crazy woman (Tba) always says, 'you have your opinion, I have mine.' Well, I think she means that she won't hate you if you like/hate something that she hates/likes. She may be crazy, but she's pretty fair."

He tapped his pen on the desk, "Well enough about that, I…" He scrolled down and saw that there was a bit left. "Ok, so I'm not finished yet."

.

"_By, Aquamoonrock or Kirishima-chan. (p.s Is __Germany__ the HRE? You were the one who picked Germany up, so you could know~)"  
><em>"HRE huh?" he smiled nostalgically, "been a while since I heard that name."

He sighed, "Well, he may or he may not be. Nations like people change."

Gilbird turned its head to the side questioningly.

"Well, its hard to say it but… I guess you could say he's HRE. But like how me, Spain, France, and England have changed, he changed too. Not sure if he remembers back then, but if he doesn't it's ok. He'd be better off not knowing anyway."

"Piyo!"

Prussia perked up, "Well enough about all that sad stuff. Now that the plan is finished, I'll go tell her."

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- Yo! Tba! I did it!<em>

_Theblackangelz- did what exactly?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- well, i made a plan. _

_Theblackangelz- I'm waiting._

_TheAwesomePrussia- first on the list id to kiss Canada._

_Theblackangelz-… Matthew?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- yep. French kiss… wonder why its called French kissing. I should make up my own kiss. I'll call it the Prussia kiss._

_Theblackangelz- please don't._

_TheAwesomePrussia- don't what? Kiss Canada or the make my own kiss thing?_

_Theblackangelz- second. But if you value your life, I suggest not doing the first either. _

_TheAwesomePrussia- Well since when do I listen to you?_

_Theblackangelz- … oh? Want to fight?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- a fight against me? bring it on!_

_Theblackangelz- You're going to regret this._

_TheAwesomePrussia- *grabs sword* That's what she said. *lunges towards Tba*_

_Theblackangelz- dodges and kicks sword out of Prussia's hand*_

_TheAwesomePrussia- jumps back and grabs sword*_

_Theblackangelz- throws shuriken at him*_

_TheAwesomePrussia- *blocks with Awesome sword*_

_Theblackangelz- *shuriken explode on contact, sending Prussia flying*_

_TheawesomePrussia- does a back flip and lands on his feet* _

_TheAwesomePrussia- you can't beat me._

_Theblackangelz- we'll see how long this can hold up._

~four hours later~

_TheAwesomePrussia- huff huff. Can we call this a draw?_

_Theblackangelz- hm~? Tired already?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I gotta go! How do you hold it in for so long?_

_Theblackangelz- I'm a girl._

_TheAwesomePrussia- right. That explains everything. _

_TheAwesomePrussia- so draw?_

_Theblackangelz- meh. Guess so. I'm tired. Night Prussia._

_TheAwesomePrussia- yeah yeah. Just go to sleep already._

_{Theblackangelz has signed off}_

* * *

><p>Prussia raised his arms over his head and stretched. 'Damn, it's already 7. Germany should be up by now.'<p>

Remembering what she said, he checked the mail one more time, and saw a new comment.

'Lets see….Embarrass England at a world meeting…. The next meeting won't be for a while, but I'll keep it on my to-do list.' He wrote it down.

'But what to do… they didn't give me anything but… hm… I'll guess I'll have to plan unless they come back with another comment.'

He turned his laptop off and closed it.

"Well, time for some of my awesome breakfast!"

He got up and walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen, Gilbird chirped happily on his shoulder.

.

"Oi! West!" Prussia said walking into the room, Gilbird perched on his shoulder.

"Ah… brother… breakfast isn't ready yet… you're early today…" Germany said looking like he had just woken up himself. How could he tell? Germany didn't style his hair yet.

The door opened and closed, "Ve~ Germany~ Prussia~" Italy said skipping into the room. "I'll cook!~"

Germany sighed, "Italy, how did you get in?"

"Ve~ What do you mean Germany?" Italy looked positively clueless, even though Germany was sure he locked the door and he didn't give Italy a key.

"Uh… never mind, you can cook… But no pasta for breakfast."

"Ve… Germany's mean…" Italy quickly perked up, "Ok!" He quickly got to work, opening the cabinets and pulling out food from the refrigerator and shelves.

After their breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

Germany opened the door and saw England, Canada, and America. He automatically tried to close the door, but America stopped it with his foot.

"Is Prussia there? He asked us to come over!" America said cheerfully.

England grumbled in the background, "He asked Canada to come, you just tagged along you git…not to mention he called me at 4 am in the bloody morning..."

Canada blushed and hugged his bear, "ah… um… i-is Prussia th-there?'

Before Germany could respond, Prussia pushed Germany out of the way, "Glad you could make it!"

England sighed, "Prussia, explain."

Prussia laughed, "later ok? Come on! Come in, I'm not going to bite!"

.

.

England and Prussia sat down on the bed in Prussia's room.

England sipped his tea and grimaced, "This does not deserve to be called tea! Th-this is an abomination!"

Prussia shrugged, "I can't make tea ok?"

England sighed and took another sip, "So Prussia. What is this about? I know that you wouldn't normally invite others to your house…" he paused, "Though you enjoy invading others houses." He glared at Prussia.

Prussia laughed, "Come on! That wasn't my fault! It was all France's idea!"

England sighed and took another sip of his tea. "Well, care to explain yourself?"

"Hm.. nope."

England's eye twitched, "I'm trying to be civil here! Tell me whats going on!"

"Geez England, its not like I'm going to _eat _Canada or anything!"

There was a long silence.

"er… lets forget I said that ok?" England nodded. "I suppose this is one of your schemes?"

Prussia sighed, "Yeah…" he smiled, "For my awesome Fans of course. Though I also.. er never mind!"

England shook his head, "as long as you don't do anything you'll regret I guess it's alright…" He took a sip of the tea and grimaced again. "Ugh… one of these days, I have to teach you how to make tea properly."

Prussia laughed, "ohhh. You mean in an apron? Maybe we can have a tea party with all your fairy friends!" he clutched his stomach and rolled on the bed laughing.

England blushed, "Th-they're real! A-And there's nothing wrong with having a tea party! The Queen has them all the time!"

Prussia sat up, "Sure. I'll tell you when."

England turned away and huffed, "I feel sorry for anyone who marries you in the future."

Prussia shrugged, "Oh you know me… I don't get married."

"hm… but Marriage could be nice…" he added.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia looked left and right, Canada was sitting in the living room reading a book.

America was no where in sight but he did tell England to make sure America passed by.

He didn't tell England why but… Well, who needs details?

Besides, England might get mad at him for what he was about to do.

.

He straightened and fixed his clothes before walking into the room and plopping on the couch.

Canada jumped a little, he didn't notice Prussia until he sat down.

"o-oh… P-Prussia... hi…" He nervously glanced at Prussia then back down at his book.

Kumajiro had disappeared somewhere, though neither of them seemed to notice.

Prussia scooted closer, which made Canada blush.

"Er… uh… is.. is something wrong P-prussia?" Canada kept glancing between him (Prussia) and the ground.

"No… nothing's wrong…"

His cellphone let out a 'ping' and he checked it.

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman - We're coming down the hallway. You better not do something stupid._

_Awesomestcountryalive- Thanks! Love you!_

Prussia turned to Canada again, "Hey Canada can I ask you a question?"

Completely oblivious to what Prussia was planning, Canada nodded, "What is it?"

Prussia thought for a moment. "It's a secret, can you come a little closer?"

Canada hesitated for a second before scooting closer. "um… whats wrong?"

Prussia looked past Canada and saw England by the door, America following him.

Prussia took Canada by the shoulders, "forgive me!"

Before Canada could respond, Prussia kissed him.

England and America, hearing Prussia, turned and saw them. America's jaw dropped while England's expression was readable.

"P-Prussia?" "W-What are you doing?"

.

Prussia let go of Canada and stood up, ready to run. Canada fell back onto the couch, wearing a dazed expression.

"Eh?"

America walked into the living room, "Prussia… why were you kissing my brother?"

Prussia looked away, 'ah… I didn't think of an excuse…' "Er… cause I wanted… to?"

Before America could do anything, England stomped over grabbed Prussia by the collar.

"Bloody hell Prussia! What did I just say? Don't do something you'll regret you inconsiderate bastard! How dare you do that to Canada!" He shook Prussia roughly by the collar.

America frowned, "Dude, I think that's supposed to be my reaction."

England huffed, "Fine! Do your worst to him! I don't care!" he let go of Prussia, "I'm going home!" He stomped out of the living room.

America walked up to Prussia smiling, "Hey Prussia~"

Prussia gulped and turned to Canada for help. Unfortunately Canada was still in shock from the kiss.

'Well this is bad…'

America smiled, grabbed Prussia by the collar and walked up to the window.

"W-wait! Don't tell me you're going to throw me out of there! W-WEST! WEST! HELP!" He struggled trying to get America to loosen his grip.

.

Germany walked into the room, Italy by his side. "What is it now brother?"

"Ve~ Why is America holding Prussia?"

Prussia continued to struggle, "don't ask why! Just help me before he throws me out the window."

Germany and America looked at each other.

"What did he do?" Germany asked sighing.

"He kissed Canada."

Germany raised a brow, "who's… no never mind. Did he dislike it?"

"Of course he did. Look he's hates it so much he can't even move." Germany and America glanced at Canada who was still frozen on the couch.

"I see. I suppose you can since it's just the first floor."

"Thanks."

"HEY! I thought you were on my sii-AHHHHHHH!" America threw Prussia out the window, sending him flying through the streets of Germany.

"Oops. I think I threw him too hard." America said laughing.

Italy ran up to the window and smiled, "Look Germany! Prussia's flying!"

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. "yes… I see."

Canada blinked and looked around, "eh? P-Prussia?"

America smiled and turned to him, "don't worry, I got rid of him. You're safe now.. um…"

"Canada… my name's Canada."

"Right! Lets go get some McDonalds!"

Canada nodded, 'I hope Prussia's ok…'

* * *

><p>~In France~<p>

.

France sat on a red couch by a large arched window. He sipped his wine, and smiled, "Ah… there is nothing better than drinking wine in the morning." He put it down and looked out the window. "Ah… what a beautiful day." He turned to the large tv in the room, "I wonder what I should do today…"

Before France could finish his thought, Prussia sailed through the window, breaking glass and crashed into France, Sending both of them onto the ground.

.

Luckily, Prussia landed on France, and neither of them got pierced by any of the glass shards that broke.

Prussia groaned and sat up, "Damn that America is strong."

France groaned and looked up, "Prussia… what are you doing here?" He looked down and noticed that Prussia was sitting on him. "Hm… not that I mind, but you could have told me you were coming."

Prussia blinked, "Huh? I'm in France?"

France smirked, "No, but France will soon be in-"

"Oh right!" Prussia quickly got up, accidentally stepping on France as he did so.

France groaned and stood up, clutching his stomach, "Prussia, did you have to step on me?" Not to mention his head also hurt since Prussia had knocked him over and he took the blunt of the fall.

Prussia thought for a moment. "Hey France… have you seem Cambodia lately?"

France looked up, "hm? Ah Cambodia. Such a sweet girl…" he smiled, "and such a temper, onii-san likes them feisty you know?"

Prussia sighed, "France, you think you would have realized by now you can't do that."

"You cannot stop love!"

Prussia shook his head, and stared at France, his expression becoming serious. "Sorry France…"

"Hm? What do you have to be sor-" Prussia punched France in the gut, causing France to kneel over.

"Well, she did say punch but…" Prussia mused to himself, punching France in the face.

"I guess this is enough…" Prussia turned around and headed to the door.

"Hey France! Stay away from Cambodia! Oh! And when a girl says 'stop' you stop!" He headed out the door and back home.

"So... what do I do if that person is a boy?"

* * *

><p>Prussia hummed to himself as he typed.<p>

_._

_All is right in the world thanks to me, the Awesome Prussia!_

_As usual, I bet you want to know what happened. Well, I did kiss Canada, he kinda tasted like maple syrup._

_Maybe he had some pancakes for breakfast. Well, America threw me out the window and I landed in France's house. _

_Which works out for me since it didn't hurt too much and I need to go there anyway! _

_So yeah, I punched France. Hope you feel better Cambodia! Give me a call okay? _

_By the way. England is mad at me. I wonder why…._

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Tba- (-_-) bored…..

Prussia- (-_-) bored….

Tba- I'll go play a game… *plays pockie Ninja*

Prussia- *watching her play* you any good?

Tba- I probably wont play for long. Whenever I find a game that interests me, I play for maybe a week or two and get to a semi-high level. Then I completely drop it cause its not interesting any more.

Prussia- so.. are you any good?

Tba- well, I started 5/18/11, I got up to level 16. (though I did nothing on the 21st so that's 4 days.) *shrug* I don't understand most of the mechanics, but I got the basic idea down. That's enough... *smile* I slept early, so I didn't go over board and go up to say 30 or something. If I did that, the game wouldn't be fun anymore. ~Play by the rules and the game will be fun~

~If you don't, there's no point to the game right?~

*smile* I tend to be really competitive, so if someone is higher lvl than me, I'll try my best to lvl up. But after a while, I get bored, or just lazy so I tend to slow down with lvl and eventually quitting. Hm… do you guys know any good games? Cause its either online games or I go grind my characters up to 99 in Bleach the 3rd phantom. *sweat drop* I got at least five people up to 99 already so… Yeah… I heave no life…

Prussia- wait, isn't the game you're playing right now a combination of Bleach and Naruto?

Tba- yeah? So? *Uses Bleach characters only* its not like theres some sort of connection or anything… I wonder if they have Byakuya…. Hm… That'd be cool…. *goes to check*

Prussia-…Bye guys. Lets hope she doesn't get caught up in that game and forget to update… _By the way, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt cause I'm not made of flesh and blood.** I'm made of awesome.**_

Tba- if anybody can tell me where I got that from, you get a prize. Uh… still thinking about the prize though….

.

.

.

TBA


	5. For your information

Praise the awesome me chapter 5

.

Prussia- is there a reason you didn't update?

Tba- *eating trail mix bar* Well, Prussia. _**If**_** people don't review**, _**Then**_ **I have nothing to write.** After all, this whole story is based on comments (reviews) to Prussia (Me).

So if there are no reviews, I can't do anything. Well, actually, I could fake reviews/comments, but I'd rather not. *smile* no fun in that is there?

Prussia- You're weird, but I guess that makes sense.

Tba- I have my own way of doing things. this story runs on reviews, and that's how it will stay.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Prussia sat down on his bed, typing on his computer.

_._

_Oi! Prussia here._

_I found out that the next meeting is in a couple of weeks. Its here in Germany, Berlin._

_Not sure if Germany's gonna let me go. And I don't think it'd be a good idea. _

_I mean, Russia might be still angry. America… well who knows what goes on in his head._

_England's been ignoring me, even when I use those cute smiley faces. __ See! Isn't it cute? _

_Even Tba seems to be busy, says she has some tests or something. Man, I feel lonely._

_~Prussia who feels not Awesome today~_

_.  
><em>

Prussia turned off his computer and lay on his side, Gilbird lightly pecked at his hand.

"Piyo! Piyo!"

Prussia sighed, "ah… so bored…"

* * *

><p>What happens when there are no reviews?<p>

Either this, or **no updates** (on this story) until I get one.

This is a story based on comments to Prussia after all.

Shortest 'chapter' I've ever written.

.

.

TBA~


	6. Attack of the Gilbirds and 1 blind date

Praise the awesome me~

Chapter 6

.

Tba- hi~

Prussia- she gets all happy when someone reviews. Its kinda weird.

Tba- I start as soon as I get one, of course this means I take a while to write it.

Prussia- she gets happy over the weirdest thing.

Tba- no I- KITTY! *looks outside* Kitty~

Prussia-…. She really likes animals

Tba- except bugs… *frown* bugs are horrible. *smile* But other animals are cute~ (yes, I can find any animal to be cute. Except some fish)

Prussia- yeah yeah, get on with the story crazy woman!

Tba- ... *pout* mean…*goes to watch bleach* By the way guys, **I still have tests** till the 23th… sucks huh? (most of the week I was busy either doing the tests or studying, so no update. Sorry.)

Prussia- annoying.

Tba- I'll update. Hopefully. For you people who read **Smells like love**, I'm still working on it! Ugh… my hand hurts. Too many essays.

This was supposed to be posted on Friday, but I fell asleep (Friday), was editing it (Saturday), was busy making a scarf for my friend (Sunday), and finally making adjustments (today) (6/20/11)

.

**Aqua**- Your comment will be in the _**next chapter**_ because this one was already written when you submitted your review. Not to mention this is already pretty long, and to make you happy, I was going to have a full date planned.

All I have is a few questions, cause I want to know what you want the date to be like.

1st location- meet where

2nd location- go where

3rd location- eat where

4th- bring Canada home?

If you want to them to go to specific places (like a carnival, restaurant, etc) then you can reply. If not, I'll just go with the 'standard date' plan that I have. (that all animes/mangas have)

Well, continuing with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Attack of the Gilbirds and one blind date.<strong>

.

.

Prussia yawned and took a sip of his morning coffee, running a hand through his bed hair.

"Ah…still tired." He turned on his computer and sipped his coffee, waiting for it to load.

Gilbird chirped. "No buddy, no coffee for you. You might get hyper again."

"Piyo.."

Logging onto his account, he checked his comments, "Oh! A comment. Sweet~"

He clicked on it and began to read, "Lets see…_Prussia~ Awesome~! Thanks for doing my dare~! That was quite a chase :D"_

Prussia smirked, "well its fun to mess with Russia, luckily it doesn't hurt anymore so I'm free to do whatever I want."  
>"<em>To keep you busy, I have two ideas; First, why don't you make <em>_secret love__  
><em>_letters__ to your brother, Germany, and see who he would think is writing them  
>to him. Maybe encourage him to write back to whoever...?"<em>

Prussia smirked and rubbed his hands together, "oooh~ that's a good one. I love it when my fans are devious. And Germany cant blame me cause its technically not my idea. Ha! Loop hole!"

He quickly took a pen and piece of paper, writing it down. 'write letter to Germany, sneak it in the mailbox, make an excuse to go out, then find it and say that I found it. Oh, and watch him open it. Bet his expression will be hilarious!'_  
><em>  
>"<em>And second; how about you set a pairing that you support on a <em>_blind date__? I  
>think that'd be cute. Oh! And record it and post it. I think all of your fans<br>would want to see it._ _Until next time, Golden~" _Prussia smiled, "blind date? No problem. Pairing? No clue what that is, but I'll do it. See you next time!"

He quickly wrote down, 'blind date, record, and post.'

.

"okay! Onto the next one!"

"_Dear Prussia,  
>I'm not a very awesome person, but could I please make a request of the awesome you?<em>  
><em>Please, invade <em>_Spain__ WITH TANKS!"_

Prussia blinked, "tanks? Are we even allowed to do that?" He glanced at Gilbird who stared at him blankly. "Would that be a declaration of war? Germany's gonna be pissed…"

"_I happen to know that he's very abusive of Gilbird whenever you aren't  
>looking. With humble admiration, A fangirl."<em>

Prussia quickly glanced at his pet, "G-Gilbird? You... why didn't you tell me Spain…"

Gilbird blinked, "piyo?"

Prussia quickly stood up, his hands clenched in a fist, "Spain! How dare you hurt Gilbird!"

"Pi…yo?"

"Don't worry little buddy! I'll get revenge for you." Gilbird blinked again, watching Prussia as he scribbled furiously on the paper.

"Okay Gilbird! Here's the plan. We don't have tanks, but… you have friends right?"

"Piyo!"

"Alright! We're going to launch an all out war on Spain! But not a real war cause Germany would get mad… speaking of Germany…"

He took out another sheet of paper, "what to write…"

Prussia pressed his back to the wall, looking left and right.

"Heh, ninjas are nothing compared to my awesomeness." Prussia said clutching a white envelope in his hand.

Gilbird jumped up and down on his shoulder, "Piyo! Piyo!"

Prussia put his finger to his lips, "shhh! He'll hear." He glanced around the corner, seeing Germany cleaning up after Italy, who was making breakfast.

'Sneak, sneak sneak.' He slowly snuck past them and out the front door, he checked the mailbox, finding a few letters and bought them in, putting his letter in the middle.

"Alright! Commence plan-"

"Brother, what are you doing?' Germany asked holding a cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Er… uh… Getting the… mail?' he held up the mail.

Germany looked at the mail, "hm…" he went back into the kitchen, sitting down and enjoying his pasta.

"Italy, didn't I tell you no pasta?"

"But its good! Pasta is good for the soul!"

"You mean the body?"

"Ve~ maybe."

Prussia coughed loudly, "So, I'm just going to put the mail here, and go back to my room. Bye!" he ran off so fast, Gilbird almost fell off his shoulder.

"Ve… Prussia's acting weird."

"Ignore it Italy." Germany said picking up the mail and skimming through the addresses on it.

Prussia jumped out the window of the room next door (the library), and hid on the other side of the window in the kitchen.

"Alright, now… open the letter Germany... open it…"

"Piyo."

"Shhh!"

Gilbird seemed annoyed, and he started pecking at Prussia's head.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen~<p>

Germany looked over his shoulder, 'I feel like I'm being watched…' He shook his head and flipped through the letters. 'it's probably nothing.'

"Piyo! Piyo Piyo!"

"Ouch! Gilbird! That hurts!" Prussia yelled.

Germany looked at Prussia, "brother… what are you doing?"

"er uh… gardening…?" He held Gilbird in his hands.

"Right." Prussia laughed nervously, "uh… well see you later West! Bye!" he quickly ran off.

.

Germany sighed and looked at the mail, one envelope in particular caught is attention.

"Hm? Whats this?"

_To: Germany_

_From:_

Germany opened it, making sure Italy didn't see it, he would want to know who the mail was from.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Germany,<em>

_HI!_

_I know this is sudden, but I really like you._

_I was scared to tell you because I don't know what to say. And you don't look like you like me. You're probably wondering who I am. _

_That's a secret~_

_But if you want to know a little bit about me, I'll tell you._

_I'm really cute~ Don't you think so too Germany?_

_I'm a European nation! I known you for a while, but whenever I try to say I like you, it doesn't come out._

_Ah…._

_I really like animals, they're so cute._

_A lot of people say I'm not strong, but I am!_

_You think so too right?_

_._

_Germany~_

_Germany~_

_I love saying your name._

_I always think about you._

_Germany, I love you!_

_I'm actually…_

* * *

><p>Germany blinked and turned the paper around to read the rest, <em>"Have you figured it out? If you did, ask me on a date tomorrow."<em>

Germany stared at the paper, 'Who could have sent this?'

"Ve~ Germany~ What's that?" Italy said walking over to Germany and trying to look at the letter.

Germany quickly jumped back, clutching the paper to his chest, "n-nothing Italy!" For some reason, his face turned red.

"Ve… okay…" Italy frowned and went into the living room.

Germany sighed, 'that was close.'

He glanced at the letter again. 'who could it be?'

He sat down at the table and took out a pen.

'A love letter. Never thought I'd get one.' He flushed lightly, 'er… I'm not sure how to feel about this. I'm happy, but nervous.'

He tapped his pen against the paper, 'this letter, could it be from Italy?'

Italy was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

'Ah, no… that can't be. But... It could have. He does fit most of this. He likes animals, he says my name a lot, we have known each other for a while, he is… kind of cute… and he did give me red roses on valentines day. Maybe he was just so embarrassed that he denied it?'

'Yes, Italy could be the one who wrote it but…' 'I'm sure there are others that fit the description. A European nation that likes animals, hm.. there's Russia, England, France, Spain, Romano, and others.'

'Ah, I doubt Spain or Russia wrote it, they don't seem to like me too much. But Romano and England also hate me, er.. well.. I know Romano hates me for sure. England wanted to become friends with me once but… I rejected him… hm.. So its either Italy or England.' He looked at the letter again.

'I… think it's Italy more. But…'

* * *

><p>With Prussia~<p>

.

Prussia checked his mail again, she (Tba) was really rubbing off on him. He never checked his mail this much.

"Guess it is a good thing to check your mail a lot." Prussia said to himself as he clicked on the new comment.

"_To the Awesome Preußen, YOU ARE SO DAMN AWESOME. Sorry, I just had to say that. I know you hear that everyday~"_

"Well, not everyday. Everyone needs to acknowledge my awesomeness don't you think?"_  
>"Anyways! Are you familiar with yaoi?"<em>

"whats.. yao i?" He looked at the search bar, 'hm…'  
>(He pronouncing it like Yao, and I,)<br>_"If you aren't, it doesn't really matter. All the more awesome, actually. So! I have a request."  
><em>"Huh… its better if I don't know…" Gilbird chirped.  
><em>"Please go to Hungary's house and borrow a yaoi doujin of you and <em>_Russia__. Kesesesesese~ She'll know what you mean. (I hope you don't get hit by a flying pan.) Your awesome fan."_

"I don't know what a Yao I doujin is… but if its about me and Russia, its probably me beating him up." He paused, "why would Hungary have something like that?"

"Piyo piyo! Piyo piyo!"

"Huh? Danger? Where?"

"Piyo piyo! Piyo piyo!" Prussia hushed Gilbird, "That reminds, me, we gotta go check out what happened to Germany."

"Piyo piyo! Piyo piyo piyo piyo!" Gilbird chirped jumping on Prussia's head.

As Prussia passed the living room, he waved bye to Italy and saw Germany pacing in the kitchen.

"what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"

Prussia smirked at that, Germany was going crazy. Yep, his job was done.

He whistled innocently as he left to go to Austria's house.

* * *

><p>Austria's house~<p>

While Austria played a song from Japan (he got the sheet music from him), Hungary was reading a fashion magazine.

Or, it looked like she was reading a magazine, actually, she had a doujin and was reading that. She was using the magazine as a cover, after all, why would she need to read a fashion magazine (?)

.

The doors suddenly opened the white doors slamming into the walls from the force.

"Oi! Hungary!" Prussia yelled, Gilbird was flying in the air, tugging on Prussia's hair.

"Piyo piyo piyo!"

Austria frowned, "Prussia, it is early, why are you here?"

Prussia smirked, "It doesn't matter what time it is Austria, if I'm here, you better entertain me."

Austria's eye twitched, "Entertain you?"

"Yep! Oh but I have business with Hungary right now so I can't play with you."

Hungary hid behind her magazine, 'Is it true? PrussiaAustria? Are we in a love triangle?'

.

Prussia waved his hand in front of her face, "Oi! Hungary! Are you there?"

Hungary, without thinking about it, used the magazine to hit him, 'r..reflex…'

Prussia rubbed his head, "Damn it Hungary! Why did you hit me?"

'Well at least it wasn't with a frying pan….'

Austria sighed, "Please, just help him." 'Otherwise I won't be able to practice in peace.'

"Alright." 'well, if Austria asks me to, I don't mind, but its not for Prussia or anything.'

"So what do you need?" She stood up and rolled her magazine up.

"Um… Doujin… Yao i… or something." Prussia, being Prussia did not notice how Austria froze or how Gilbird was trying to drag him away by his hair.

Hungary's eyes widened. 'yaoi? Why? unless… Prussia is actually… seeing someone? Austria?' She smiled, "I'll help you! Come with me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, down the hall and to her own room.

"Piyo piyo piyo!" Gilbird chirped and flew after them.

Austria sighed, "Hopefully, it doesn't involve me this time."

Hungary's room~

.

'So this is Hungary's room…' Prussia thought to himself as he looked around.

The room was painted in a deep green color, the chairs, table, bookcases, and desk were all brown while the bed, couch and arm chair were red.

'Weird… I would have thought her room would be pink…'

Hungary sat down on the bed, and reached over to grab a book from the shelf. "What type of Doujin are you looking for?"

"um…" 'what was it again? Yao i… Me and Russia… right?'

"Um.. I think it was Me and Russia."

Hungary dropped the book in shock, 'Russia and Prussia? S… and M?'

"Hey you okay Hungary?"

"Y-yeah!" she quickly searched through the shelf and pulled out three books.

"Um... which one you want?" Hungary asked holding them out.

"Either one is fine." he took one at random not even bothering to look at the cover.

He looked at the other books on the shelf, which Hungary tried to hide.

'Hey... is that England? Maybe I should take that one too…' He shook his head, "Er, see ya Hungary, I have things to do."

"Right. Bye Prussia."

Prussia quickly left, he still needed to set up a date. Now… who should he pick for the date? He pulled out his cell phone and looked at his contacts.

'hm… France and England are still mad at me, so let's kill two birds with one stone!'

He smirked and sent a text to France.

* * *

><p><em>Awesomestcountryalive- Yo! France!<em>

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance-Ah… Prussia. I'm still angry at you._

_Awesomestcountryalive- ouch! Come on, I did it for a good cause._

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- It still hurts. You're lucky you did not harm my beautiful face. My fans would be saddened. And you would have to pay with your body ;) _

_Awesomestcountryalive- Stop whinning! * How about I make it up to you by setting you up on a date?_

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- Prussia, I am capable of getting a date myself._

_Awesomestcountryalive- right. _

_Awesomestcountryalive- but hey, if I tell you a little about them, you might want to go out. How about it?_

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- I'm listening._

_Awesomestcountryalive- um… green eyes, short blonde hair. A little bit shorter than you, skinny. Likes to drink a lot, loves animals, and is 'feisty.'_

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- Why didn't you say this sooner? My, she sounds wonderful._

_Awesomestcountryalive- also, if you try to touch them, they'll probably curse at you and hit you. FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- sounds like a challenge._

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- I'm in._

_Awesomestcountryalive- okay, the date is going to be at that new restaurant that just opened. Fancy and shit. Its called 'one love' I think. Come at 8 okay?_

_FabulousFlirtatiousFrance- I cant wait._

* * *

><p>Prussia smirked, 'one down.. two to go…. But first…' He looked at Gilbird, "come on buddy! We're getting revenge!"<p>

.

~ back to Germany's house~

.

Germany was pacing when Prussia walked in.

"Oi west, do we have any left over scrap metal?"

Germany paused, gave Prussia a strange look and sighed, "its in the garage, in the big brown wooden box… why?"

"I'm going to play 'war' with Spain!" Prussia yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"…Don't get into trouble." Germany sat down and stared at the table, deep in thought.

Prussia grinned at Gilbird, "we're in little buddy."

.

~~few hours later~

.

Prussia smirked, "alright troops! Formations!"

The tiny birds looked at eachother in confusion.

Gilbird chirped and waved his wing. "Piyo!"

The birds lined up and Prussia surveyed his work.

"Excellent! They thought I was crazy when I said we should have a bird squad, but who's laughing now? HAHAHA!" Gilbird sweat dropped while Prussia laughed manically.

Each bird had a small 'suit' of armor and a tiny _sharp_ spear or sword in one claw and a tiny bundle in the other.

"Alright troops! Are you ready?"

"Piyo piyo piyo!"

"chirp chirp"

"tweet tweet"

"Prussia, what are you doing?" Germany asked walking into the garage.

Prussia smiled, "Playing war."

"…."

"Oh right, I better get to Spain's see ya Germany!" Prussia quickly rushed out the door, a trail of birds following him.

"Oh brother…" Germany said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>~Spain's house~<p>

.

Spain was stirring a pot of pasta with Romano sitting at the table waiting to be fed when a bird came flying out of no where and pecked at his head.

"Eh?" Spain plucked the bird off and looked at it.

The door was suddenly kicked open, revealing Prussia.

"ATTACK!" Prussia yelled holding water balloons.

Suddenly a flock of birds came and swarmed around Spain, engulfing him.

Romano stood up, "What the hell his going on?"

Prussia held the water balloon ready to throw it, "sit down pretty boy! We don't want to hurt you."

'This is like a scene from a bad action movie.' Romano thought.

"Ah! Romano help!" Spain yelled, his arm sticking out from the swarm. Tiny scratches were visible on his arm.

Romano grabbed the fruit bowl, "Explain Prussia!"

"He hurt Gilbird! I got information from a very reliable source that he was torturing him!"

"I- ow! Ne-that hurts! Hur-please stop! Gil-not the face!"

(Translation- I never hurt Gilbird)

.

"Wait!" the birds stopped and returned to Prussia, Romano poked Spain's cheek that was littered with scratches.

"Oww, that hurts Romano."

"Eh? You didn't? are you sure?"

"Yes, I would never hurt such a cute animal. He's almost as cute as Romano." Spain said cheerfully, even though he was covered with scratches, his clothes were slightly torn, and there were feathers everywhere.

"oh… sorry… Hey Romano, take care of Spain for me will you?"

Romano blushed, "Yeah yeah whatever! Who cares!" he grabbed Spain's elbow and dragged him to the bathroom to disinfect the cuts.

"Ow Romano! That hurts!"

"Shut up!"

Prussia looked the birds, they stared back.

"Well, this is awkward… Well… I guess this is goodbye."

The birds chirped loudly and then flew away

"My little warriors, good bye." Prussia sighed while Gilbird settled on his shoulder.

"Piyo!"

"Oh right, gotta contact England."

* * *

><p><em>Awesomestcountryalive<em> - _England~~~ _

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Prussia_

_Awesomestcountryalive- are you still mad at me?~ _

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Yes._

_Awesomestcountryalive- Aww. How about I make it up to you?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- fine…. Drinking?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- well England, even though I love seeing you act drunk and all, I have another idea._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- I have a feeling this wont turn out well._

_Awesomestcountryalive- nah! It'll be great! Look England, I've got this friend who wanted me to hang out with them. Im kinda busy so I cant go. How about you go instead? Come on, they're blonde~ Blue eyed and single~_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- NO.. I've had enough of blonde haired blue eyed idiots._

_Awesomestcountryalive- America bothering you? Or is it France?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- America AND Tony. The wine bastard hasn't bothered me for a while though._

_Awesomestcountryalive- well if you go, then youll be away from them for a while. How about it England?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- well… alright. Just because I wanted to get away from them okay? Its not for you or anything! _

_Awesomestcountryalive- I got it England. I got it._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- so, when and where?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- um.. at that new restaurant, 'one love' at around 8._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- YOU BASTARD THAT IN TWO HOURS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- cause youre so cute when youre panicking. ;)_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- I hate you._

* * *

><p>England closed his phone and went upstairs to change, 'stupid Prussia, telling me this late.'<p>

America turned away from the tv screen to see England go up the step before returning to the game.

"TONY! That's not fair!"

"Fair. You weren't paying attention." Tony said attacking America's character on screen.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!' America yelled pressing the buttons on his controller and fighting back.

England rolled his eyes, 'its amazing how loud they can get from playing a game.' He went into his room to pick out an outfit.

.

America, watched as England put on his shoes, "You going somewhere England?"

Tony said something, but their paid attention.

"Yeah. Prussia said… er…A date."

America blinked twice, "A date? You?" there was a slight pause. "With PRUSSIA?"

"What are you implying? I can get a date!" he blushed, "A-and there's nothing between Prussia and me!" (Flustered England makes grammar mistakes)

"I'm just surprised there was someone as lonely as you."

England looked away, "Well its better than staying here with you." He stomped out the door.

"Make up." Tony said playing the game.

America huffed, "Who cares about him?"

"Ping! Ping!" America took out his cell phone, that's weird, Prussia messaged him…

* * *

><p><em>Awesomestcountryalive- Hey lover boy **<em>

_TheAmericanHero- Prussia? What do you want?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- England there?_

_TheAmericanHero- He just left. Why cant you just text him?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- he turned off his phone._

_TheAmericanHero- that's stupid._

_Awesomestcountryalive- you know he's going on a date right?_

_TheAmericanHero- yeah_

_Awesomestcountryalive- with France_

_Awesomestcountryalive- uh… America?_

_TheAmericanHero- WITH FRANCE?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- hey America, are you okay?_

_TheAmericanHero- Brb Prussia!_

_TheawesomePrussia- uh… bye?_

* * *

><p>Prussia closed his phone and smirked, "Awesome."<p>

Gilbird shook his head; even he knew this was going to be a disaster.

.

~~~~Restaurant~~~

Prussia sat in the corner of the room, and watched the people coming in the restaurant.

A girl passed by and he gave her a smile, though he wasn't here to flirt.

England had already arrived, and looked nervous, though, that was probably because couples surrounded him.

France arrived dressed _casually_, though he was rather dressed up compared to Prussia.

Prussia shrugged and grabbed his soda, taking a sip.

"piyo piyo!" Gilbird chirped popping its head out from Prussia's (hoodie) pocket.

"shhh!" Prussia quickly hid Gilbird, this restaurant didn't allow pets, which sucked.

"England?"

"F-France?"

Prussia took out his cell phone and went into his apps and found the 'videos', he started recording.

'Kinda sucks cause it only records up to three minutes, but it'll have to do.'

.

"What do you mean you have a date here?" Even being in the same _room_ as France made England want to punch him.

"I do, Prussia arranged it." France said fixing his sleeve.

At the sound of his name, Prussia hid under the table, sticking his head and hand out to record what they were saying.

"Prussia?" England sighed, "ofcourse, this is all his fault. Apparently, I have a date with you."

France sat down and thought for a moment, well, Prussia never did tell me if it was a girl or boy. Or even their name.' "Looks like it." France said picking up the menu.

"I'd rather be home than on this _date_." England said laying his head on his hand.

France's eyebrow rose, "Oh? But you agreed to a date with me did you not? I thought gentlemen always keep their word."

England blushed, "I always keep my word, so I'll stay… B-but its not because you said so!" He picked up his menu and hid behind it. "Wine bastard."

.

Prussia snickered, 'blackmail blackmail blackmail blackmail.'

Gilbird jumped up and down, "piyo piyo piyo piyo!"

The door opened and Prussia looked up, 'well, that was fast.'

.

America looked around, 'where could he be? Man I'm not good at these fancy restaurants, they make me feel uncomfortable.' He looked around and spotted France.

"HEY! France!"

France looked up and saw America coming over to them.

"Hey England- what are you doing?" France asked as England tried to slide down so he wouldn't be seen.

"It'll ruin my reputation if anyone saw me with you. Especially America."

A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to shriek.

"Hey England, what are you doing here with France?" America asked smiling.

Prussia saved the video and quickly started a new one, 'this is gold. I should sell this to Hungary.'

.

"A-America, this isn't what you're thinking…" France gave England a strange look.

'You are on a date. A date with me. I'm sure that's what he's thinking.'

"So, you're not on a date with France?"

"…well…."

"If you're not, then what are you doing?"

"…" England turned to France, giving him the 'this is all your fault, so help me!' look.

"America…" France started, having a serious look on his face.

"We're actually…" France reached over and took England's hand. Both America and England looked at him, (their (England and France's) hands, and back.

'don't do it, don't do it, don't do what I think you're about to do.'

"We've actually been secretly dating for years! I was going to propose to him today!" France said cheerfully, England paled.

.

In his (England's) mind, there was under chaos, many mini Englands' running around.

'He's gone insane!' one England shouted. An England beside him was blushing and muttering something that sounded like, 'I don't hate him…'

Another England stood up and flipped over a table, 'don't screw with me France!'

.The _real_ England was frozen, shocked in so many ways.

"Ha? Don't joke about something like that France! Look, I think England fainted!"

America waved his hand in front of England's face, no reaction.

.

Prussia crawled out from under the table and started moving father away.

'better safe than sorry.' He filmed from a distance.

.

"Amérique, why must you say such things? Is it not obvious we are madly in love?"

England twitched slightly.

"Yeah right, since when do people 'in love' beat the crap out of each other?"

France smiled and shook his head, "oh so innocent. You obviously don't know what foreplay is."

America blushed, "I-I'm not innocent! W-wait! That came out wrong!"

France leaned over and smirked, "Well, I wouldn't mind if we all went to a ho-"

"Absolutely not!" England yelled, scaring both France and America.

.

Prussia saved the video, 'looks like its time to go-'

"Piyo!" France, England, and America turned to see Prussia.

"…crap…." He turned and ran so fast not even Italy could have caught him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia opened the door and quickly went inside. 'Must… blog… before…i…die…'

He grabbed a glass of water, chugged it down and breathed deeply.

'running…from… them… took a…lot of work… who knew… England could run so fast? He doesn't have much stamina though. America was harder to loose. Never would have guessed since he always eats hamburgers.'

(France gave up since he really didn't mind…and saw a cute girl.)

.

He went to his room, sneaking past Germany's room, since Germany was probably asleep and he didn't want to get caught.

Prussia yawned and signed on.

.

_My lovely Fans,_

_The awesome me is truly amazing. I think America, France, and England are finally getting somewhere._

_No clue who's gonna win though._

_But in the end, England's gonna choose me cause I'm more awesome than them. :)_

_Also, I got revenge on Spain. Looks like Spain doesn't matter since he's gonna get cuddled by Romano._

_Ah, they need to actually do something._

_Oh well._

_Anyway, I have no idea what Germany's doing, was vbusy with America, England, and France._

_Ps… I haven't read that Yao I book yet. Not sure if I want to either. The cover freaks me out._

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia_

* * *

><p>AN

*- the joke here is that Prussia says Whinning. And England refers to France as 'wine bastard/freak'.

**- From Disney movie Hercules. It fits with America (screen) name and personality.

**Yes **_**Prussia**_ ships **France/England/America.**

Or rather

_France/England_

**And **

_America/England_

.

Tba- knitting* MY HAND HURRTSSS!

Prussia- then stop kinitting!

Tba- I CANT! Its addictive!

Prussia- why are you knitting anyway?

Tba- I don't know since this is going to become one really crappy scarf! *1st attempt*

Prussia- See England, look at what you've done. Now she's crazy… not that she wasn't before. Now she wants to sew, embroider, and knit. *watches her knit* not bad actually. But why squiggles?

Tba- it's the only stitch I know! (Knit stitch) and its so easy!

Prussia- spots hole in her scarf* Easy huh…

Tba- shut up! I only started knitting. I think its pretty good. (6/9/11 start.) I know it's a crappy scarf okay? I mean the sides arent even straight And it somehow gets bigger then smaller. (I'm starting a new scarf now, its… uh.. better than the last…)

(3rd scarf for friend, hopefully it stays 'normal')

Prussia- cough* that's what she said.

Tba-… *sigh* I knew that was coming.

Prussia- that's what she said.

Tba- twitch* stop that or I'll hurt you.

Prussia-…. That's-

-BEEEP-

Tba is currently beating up Prussia, please wait a moment.

.

Okay, we're done.

.

Tba- rubs arms* damn, that hurt.

Prussia- limping* Not cool Tba! You didn't have to kick me… and why do your kicks hurt that much anyway? I mean, you have really skinny arms, bet you cant punch to-

Tba- punches him in the arm* You were saying?

Prussia- THAT HURT!

Tba- No duh. That's what you get for stereotyping.

Prussia- grr. I'll get you next time.

Tba- yeah, yeah. Bye guys.

Prussia- huh? Oh yeah, see you. … why'd you hit me?

Tba- cause I wanted to. And its not like it 'hurt right' cause I 'hit like a girl' right?

Prussia- now you're just mocking me.

.

.

.

~TBA~


	7. Gender bent Date

Praise the Awesome me!

Chapter 7

Tba- hi~ **ship tease is inevitable**. Lets see who we've ship teased (sorta) so far.

FrUk (sort of) Examples- date, this chapter (a little)

UsUk (Sort of) examples- date, this chapter (_a little_)

PrussiaEngland (sort of) examples- text messages/ Prussia fooling around

(TBA- hey, I like what I like. Besides, its fun~)

Prucan (**Yes.**) Examples- **This chapter and chapter 4**

PrussiaAustria (Sort of) ex- chapter 1

UsCanada (sort of) -chapter 4

GerIta- Chapter 1, chapter 6

PrussiaHungary- Chapter 1 and… uh… another chapter (To lazy to check)

.

France- wearing maid outfit and holding England's riding crop* _Strip tease_?

England- *pointing to France* THAT IS NOT MINE!

Prussia- hey! No no no! This is my story. Out of the a/n!

Romano- hands over eyes* MYY EYESSS! THEY BBBUUURNNN!

Tba- okay, moving on. *gestures to story below* -_-*to France* put some clothes on, I don't want to see that.

France- what if it was on England?

Tba-…. Sure.

England- *runs away*

Prussia- COME ON! This is my story! Get out of the a/n!

Tba- *shrug* come on_**, a little ship tease never hurt anyone**_. Like I said, no pairings, but **I don't mind ship tease.**

Prussia- But this is MY story!

England- runs back* and you do like pairing me with him-

France- Jumps England* I've got him!

Tba- alright! Commence operation sweet and naughty maid!

France- only if I get to be the naughty one!

Tba- ….. *shrug* sure.

England- dragged away* Let me go! Th-This is kidnapping! This is a federal crime! I'll call my lawyers! I'll tell the royal guards! HELP!

Tba- it's not kidnapping. We're just taking you to another place, forcefully. *goes into a plane*

France- We're not going to hurt you… *chuckle*

Prussia-…. *face palm* I… never mind…

England- DAMN IT PRUSSIA! SAVE ME! *dragged onto a plane*

Prussia- Yeah yeah. *whistle* Alright my Gilbird army! Lets go!

**By the way, Their world meeting is in 2 (in chapter) days.**

Not counting this one, so **after two chapters, it'll be the world summit.**

.

.

* * *

><p>Prussia checked his comments, 'interesting…'<p>

Gilbird looked at the screen and chirped.

"_Dear Prussia, It's me Aqua again! Thanks for doing my dare! Mwuahahahaha *cough* Anyways, I got another dare. Go ask __Canada__ out! OTL Sorry if I am going to go overload with prucan stuff. I-I just like prucan sooo much."_

"I still don't know what a Prucan is, but I'll go on a date with Canada._  
>"BTW I could go to <em>_Germany__ but I don't know German language and plus we're in two different worlds...I think. ; u ; "_

"I know what you mean, the crazy woman (Tba) wants to travel the world too."

.  
><em>"Also Cammie(Cambodia) said thank you for punching <em>_France__ for her. She's going to buy the beer that you really like. She got something from you guys without asking. (She stole your beer because she remembered some of her bad memories back. She sometimes become so sad and frustrated of the memories that she doesn't think of asking you guys for the beer. She drinks so much beer and alcohol when those memories come to her.) OTL I hate it whenever  
>Chhaya(Cambodia) drinks a lot."<em>

"Drinking sometimes is alright I guess… HEY! You took my prized beer! Oh well, remember to send it (the beer) okay? And it better not be that cheap stuff either. As she (Tba) says, 'alcohol can cause problems in your body, such as'… something about your liver. She knows too much."

_"At the next world meeting, watch out for Cambodia's brother, Khm (Khmer rouge)He is planning something against you. He doesn't like you. :U Man is he rude U So gangster-like."_  
>"He's just angry cause he's not as awesome as me, and that all the girls have crushes on me… And all the guys too."<p>

"_Also, I'm about to steal Spain, Romano, Italy, __Japan__, America, Canada, __England__, Fra-( Screw that, I don't want France raping everybody.), Latvia,China, and yo-...Maybe not (Even though I REALLY REALLY WANT TO!) I steal eue  
>-From Aqua"<em>

"Not sure how you're gonna steal them, but you can steal Latvia, Russia, France, and Belarus. I keep Canada, England, and Italy, cause they're cute. And maybe America too, cause I need someone to play games with."

.

(Japan-blush* …I'll think about it. (Translation- No...(i think))

.

He wrote down in a black notepad (got it from Germany's room) 'date Canada. Figure out what to do from the crazy lady (Tba)'.

~Ding~

"Oh another one!"

Gilbird jumped off his shoulder and pecked at Prussia's hand.

"Alright buddy, lets get some food before we read it."

* * *

><p>Prussia sipped his coffee, while Gilbird ate his sunflower seeds.<p>

"hm… lets see…_Dear most awesome Prussia~,_"

"Hello my loyal fan."_  
>"Kukuku, Well, you are, like, the best country ever (even though you arnt technicaly one anymore) and, well, I have a kinda strange request, And I hope you will be able to do it.~"<em>

"Is that a challenge?" Gilbird chirped.

_.  
>"I want you to get someone who can perform magic (exp; <em>_England, Norway__, sometimes Japan) And get one of them to transform you into a girl. Then, I want you to go around, Flirting and such. Tell the echanter to make it last for 24 hours only, unless you want to be a girl forever."_

"Huh... be a girl… for 24 hours and flirt. Uh… that'd be kinda hard with Canada going on a date with me. hm… I wonder if there's a loop hole with that?"_  
>"With lots of Deutsch Liebe, Lila~"<em>

Prussia smiled, "I'll do my best."

.

'Ding'

"Wow… more mail. Cool."

"_Dear the Most Awesome, and Intelligent Prussia, Me Again! this is just something fun to do. Try and get people to say I'm Awesome then reply with No you're not dude don't lie. then feel free to play the song in their face to show how unawesome they are..."_

"Damn right, no one is as awesome as me. Ah, but my loyal fans are pretty awesome."

"_Oh and the next time you're in the mood to go on a rampage terrorizing and junk I suggest to have theme music to go with your awesome terror. May I suggest Despicable Me?"_

"I would, but Tba said that if I did that, everyone would hear me, and that would be bad."

"Piyo!"

"Yeah, like last night."

"Piyo…"

"Its alright buddy. You didn't mean it."

"Piyo!"

'Ding!' Prussia clicked on the other message.

"_Dear Most Awesome, and Devious Prussia"_

"Awesome and devious? Well, I am thank you."  
><em>"I am Sooo Sorry for all the requests but I can't let this one go! at the world<br>conference please get __Canada__ to stand up (preferably after being ignored by  
>everyone) and yell the very awesome Canadian commercial if you do not know it<br>here is a link"_

There was a link at the bottom and Prussia clicked it.

He chuckled, "oh yeah! That video! I saw that once, when Tba showed it to me. Pretty awesome!"

"_And the best part of North America! My name is Joe! And I am CANADIAN!"_

"Awesome…." 'Now, how to get Canada to say that….'

"Piyo piyo piyo!"

"You're right Gilbird, we should ask her. She should be done with her tests now right?"

"Piyo."

* * *

><p><em>{TheAwesomePrussia has signed on}<em>

_._

_Theblackangelz- Hey Gilbert_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Its Prussia! _

_Theblackangelz- riiiiggghhtt_

_TheAwesomePrussia- anyway, you left me alone and I had to do all the requests by myself for a while! _

_Theblackangelz- is it my fault that my tests are scheduled on the days you get requests and I have to study? Nooooooo. Blame the school system, government or something!_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I don't go to school. :)_

_Theblackangelz- Lucky. Anyway, you wanted something?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- oh yeah. First I gotta go on a date with Canada_

_Theblackangelz- Matthew. Such a sweet guy. _

_TheAwesomePrussia- but I also gotta go get England or Norway to turn me into a girl_

_Theblackangelz- have you taken your medication today?_

_TheAwesomePrussia-… what medication?_

_Theblackangelz- The medication that prevents you from going crazy. Did you take it?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I'M NOT CRAZY WOMAN! _

_Theblackangelz- whatever you say 'Prussia'_

_TheAwesomePrussia- whatever. So I gotta do those two dares._

_Theblackangelz- got anything planned out for the date?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- well no but_

_TheAwesomePrussia- oh looks like I got a new message._

Prussia clicked on the mail, "lets see…_The location to meet at is at a carnival entrance. Then go in carnival and play games and stuff. Eat at some cafe. Then take __Canada__ to a park for a bit THEN take him home."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I was going to go there anyway."

.

* * *

><p><em>Theblackangelz- what was the message about?<em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- where to take Matthew._

_Theblackangelz- that sentence sounds wrong._

_TheAwesomePrussia- oh, and IM the pervert?_

_Theblackangelz- just pointing it out. Where are you guys going anyway?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- to the carnival in town, its still gonna be there for a few more days._

_TheAwesomePrussia- a café, park and then take him home_

_Theblackangelz- well okay. I was going to say to an amusement park, then to a café, then to the park for some change in scenery and then take him home. Looks like we think alike.  
><em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- geez, I think you and England would get along great. Both of you are romanticists._

_Theblackangelz-theres nothing wrong with that!_

_TheAwesomePrussia- bet you want someone to sweep you off your feet too? Should I introduce you to America? *nudge nudge* *wink wink*_

_Theblackangelz- Go. To. Hell._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Yeah yeah. So about that loop hole?_

_Theblackangelz- well, not sure how that's going to work. I mean, changing you into a girl will probably take a while, you know with all the surgery and stuff._

_Theblackangelz- there's no guarantee that you'll become a boy again and_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Like I said, we use magic. England can do it. Not Norway, cause… well, he … I never know what he's thinking._

_Theblackangelz- Stoic character? _

_TheAwesomePrussia- you… are weird. _

_Theblackangelz- Shut. Up._

_TheAwesomePrussia- hm… so about the thing_

_Theblackangelz- well, I guess if you did use magic, you could turn into a girl and pretend you're someone else, and go on a date with matthew. Then you could 'flirt' with others, but once they got interested, you could say, 'sorry boys, I'm with him.' And cling to matthew. Which would make him blush and_

_TheAwesomePrussia- you and your fantasies. But I guess that works cause I bet I'm just as sexy as a girl._

_Theblackangelz- you and your ego._

_Theblackangelz- I bet it keeps expanding, like the universe._

_Theblackangelz- hopefully it'll explode sometimes soon. You're ego not the universe that is._

_TheAwesomePrussia- you're such a nerd, who would say something like that?_

_Theblackangelz- you're such an idiot. Everyone knows the universe is expanding._

_TheAwesomePrussia- shut up._

* * *

><p>Prussia back on the bed with his cell phone in his hand.<p>

Gilbird hopped around him on the bed. "Piyo piyo!"

"Turn into a girl huh?"

"Piyo piyo piyo piyo!"

"Maybe I should take a before and after photo."

"P-piyo!" Gilbird slipped and fell face down into the mattress.

Prussia sat up, "nah, normally when people do that, they're on some sort of diet or something." He searched through his phonebook.

"England~" Prussia said cheerfully.

England's bedroom~

.

England grabbed the ringing phone and growled, "What do you want Prussia?"

"Awww, don't be like that England. I did you a favor-"

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH FRANCE?" England yelled, waking his cat Charles.

"Come on England, America was there to-"

"AND WHY DID YOU TELL AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT?"

"Well, I know you, France, and America have 'ust'-" (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

"WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"By the way, what happened after that anyway?"

"PRUSSIA WHEN I-"

The blanket shifted and America stuck his head out. "You're being really loud England."

France yawned, "Yes, you're giving me a headache."

.

.

.

"Hehe. So you really did do it didn't you England?"

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! WE JUST GOT DRUNK! B-BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" America and France quickly got out, England was very scary in the morning.

Prussia snickered to himself, 'blackmail blackmail blackmail.'

'Oh speaking of blackmail…' he looked at his phone then back at his laptop.

'Better tell her what's up with those three.'

He was typing away on his laptop when England spoke again.

"Alright, those two are gone. Was there something you wanted Prussia?"

"Oh yeah, can you turn me into a girl?"

.

"…why?"

"Oh I thought you wanted to get back at me or something. It's a good idea. But only for a day, cause any longer and you might fall for me."

"S-shut up! Who would fall for you anyway?"

Prussia smirked and kept typing.

"A-anyway… I guess I could. "

"By the way, do you know if Canada's going to do anything today?"

"Hm? Canada? Um… he's staying with me remember? He's still asleep. Why?"

"No reason, I'll be there as soon as I finish breakfast. Tell Tony to beam me up okay?"

"W-why do I have to do it? P-Prussia? Prussia! Are you even listening to me you-?"

"Love you~" Prussia ended the call and turned off his laptop.

"Well Gilbird, looks like we're heading out."

.

_**Growl~**_

.

"After breakfast!"

"Piyo!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

England grumbled to himself as he set up the magic circle in his basement.

"Damn Prussia. Deserves to die. Bastard. Gonna turn him… into a fucking frog." He mumbled angrily to himself, drawing runes with white chalk on the ground.

He stepped back and looked at it, "Hm.. that should be fine for a transformation spell. Although, maybe I should have drawn it with pink chalk instead. I'm running out of white." He shrugged and put the chalk back into the box and opened the spell book.

.

"Hm… transformations… lets see… garbage, garter snake, gate, gay-feather, gazelle, gazelle _hounds_, gazpacho… no that's not it, lets skip…genderless, genie, gentleman, gentlewoman, genus, gnome…" England frowned and proceeded to skip a few pages.

"Ginger root, Ginseng, Gin mill, giraffe, girdle, there it is, Girl."

He skimmed through the spell. "Lets see, have the person stand in the circle, poppies, sunflowers, and… roses? Hm… what else, sugar, spice, and everything nice. …it's good that I got that from my fairy friends. …hm… and a pinch of mint."

.

He took the required materials from his shelves, all appropriately labeled because he is organized like that, and set them on a table nearby.

.

**Knock Knock**

.

"Oi England, I'm here!" The door swung open, slamming into the wall, England flinched at the sound.

"That door is old! Don't slam it!" England yelled rushing up the stairs to scold Prussia.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's just a door, you can replace it."

"That's not the point!" England grabbed Prussia's arm and dragged him down the stairs, "Honestly Prussia, you don't really care about anything do you? Try being normal for once will you? You only care when things interest you, that's a bad habit you know!"

.

Prussia sighed, "Yeah, yeah, lets get this over with."

England let go and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Prussia, until you apologize, I won't do anything. That door has been slammed how many times now? By both you _and_ America, I might add. Honestly, the two of you always interrupt me during a spell, can't you knock?"

"I did knock." Prussia pointed out. He smirked, "You know, you're kinda cute when you're angry."

England promptly hit him with the thick spell book. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Prussia pointed to the circle with his left hand, his right rubbing the bump on his head, "So, I just stand there?"

"Yes, and don't move or do anything stupid." England pushed Prussia into the center and walked out of the circle. He threw roses, poppies, sunflowers, sugar, some spice, mint, and poured the last remaining ingredient on the circle.

"Okay, I'll begin now. DON'T MOVE."

'What have I gotten myself into?'

.

England started speaking in Latin, a language Prussia hadn't heard in a while.

"{Oh great god, Tzeentch, I call upon thee. Change this foolish man into what I wish. Be no more a man, a woman you will become.}"

England glanced at Prussia before adding, "{For a day.}

.

The flowers scattered around Prussia began too burst into flames, emitting a smoke that covered him.

.

"H-Hey! I-I can't see a thing!"

"Don't struggle Prussia! It'll be over soon- I said don't struggle!" *

"How can I not when you did this to me?"

"I said it'll be over soon- Prussia!"

.

When the smoke finally cleared England sighed with relief, "looks like it went without a hitch." Not much actually changed, only that he now had a rather nice figure and had quite large... *ahem* Oh yes, his hair was longer to, just past his… or rather _her_, shoulders.

.

Prussia frowned, "weird, I don't feel different."

England looked up and blushed, "Er… well… you certainly look… different…"

The white button up shirt and black pants Prussia wore before seemed to be a bit looser on him now. He avoided looking at Prussia' new chest, after all… a _gentleman_ wouldn't do that.

"Prussia, please button up your shirt, its unsightly." He turned around and coughed.

Prussia tilted his head to the side, "ha?"

"You're um… the white shirt…"

Prussia looked down, noticing his new breasts were showing. "Oh cool!" He started feeling them, "Guess it really did work huh?' He gave one of them a small squeeze.

England sighed, "Girls don't act like that Prussia."

.

"You would know." Prussia stood up, grinning.

England's face turned red and he spluttered, "You! Why I- P-Prussia you! ARGH!" He turned around and was about to stomp away when Prussia pulled him back.

"Aww come'on England, I was just joking. Have some humor."

"…Prussia…"

"Yeah?"

"You're… pressing… against my…"

"Huh? Oh…" Prussia grinned, "Do you like it?~"

"PRUSSIA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia sat on the sofa, rubbing the bump on his (her?) head, mumbling about how England was a prude.

England sipped his tea, his cat curled up on his lap.

"So are you going to tell me why you wanted to become a girl?"

"No…"

"Then I'll turn you into the most hideous thing in the world."

"A clone of Russia with your eyebrows?"

England's eye twitched, "No. You'll be…"

.

~Outside the house~

.

Canada dug around for the keys England lent him in his pocket when he heard a scream.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

Canada blinked, that's weird, England didn't normally have girls over.

Wait.

England + (Unknown) Girl + in a house (alone) + together + screaming= …

.

Canada started pacing, 'what should I do? what should I do? What's going on?'

Kumajirou tugged on his owner's pants, "Just go in."

He was ignored because Canada was panicking about what to do.

'What if its someone that… oh what should I do?' he paused and listened, everything was silent, so…

'Everything should be okay right? I should stay calm and pretend I didn't hear anything. Like how I pretend when I heard France and… Don't think about it!' he shook his head and opened the door.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Why was England and some girl…

"Did I… interrupt something?"

The girl and England were on the couch, the girl was straddling him, both of them turned to Canada. (England is lying down on the couch.)

.

"C-Canada?" England quickly sat up and pushed Prussia off of him. Prussia yelped when he fell on his butt.

"Damn it England! After threatening me, you push me off the couch?"

England's eye twitched, "You're the one who jumped me! Stupid Pr…Pervert!"

.

(The beginning of 'Prussia' sounds like 'per' or 'pur') (if you hold the first syllable. Or maybe it's just me?)

.

"…."

Prussia gave him a weird look, the look that said, 'Is that the best you can do?'

"Well I was begging you not to go through with the threat! … er.. I mean asking…"

"Um.. and you are?" Canada asked, not noticing Kumajirou tugging on his pants (TROUSER) leg.

Prussia got up, dusted off and sat on the couch like he didn't just fall on his butt infront of a cute guy.

"Oh, me? I'm-"

"Silvia!" England interrupted.

"Huh?"

Prussia smiled, "Don't mind him. Like he said, my name is Silvia, what's your's?" Prussia winked. England rolled his eyes, "Stop pestering him Silvia."

Prussia whined, "But Arthur~"

England's eye twitched, 'Right, we're pretending he's not Prussia. And a normal person wouldn't know I'm 'England.'

"Do... you two know each other?"

.

"Uh... yes… Silvia is…"

"An old friend." Prussia said smiling.

'You idiot, by saying _an old friend_, he's going to wonder how I know you and what's my relationship with you… not that I have a relationship with you or anything…'

"Wanker."

"What?" both of them asked.

"Hm? Oh did I say that out loud?" Both Canada and Prussia nodded, "Oh… um…" He stood up, "How about I go make some tea?"

"Eh? Tea but-" Canada started to say.

"I'm not really a big fan of-"

England ran to the kitchen so fast, it would have put the Italys to shame.

.

"…." 'What do I do in this situation?' Canada wondered as he sat down on the armchair.

"…." 'This is a perfect chance to get Mattie's… uh... I mean Canada's attention… now… what would a girl do to flirt? …hm…'

.

~~~flash back~

.

_Theblackangelz- so, you need anything else?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Yeah, what do I do to flirt?_

_Theblackangelz-…. Excuse me?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- you know, get a dude's attention._

_Theblackangelz-…You get attention just being yourself._

_TheAwesomePrussia- well yeah. But if I did that, he'd know its me._

_Theblackangelz- awwww. You're learning! I'm so proud of you~~~_

_TheAwesomePrussia- quit it! That's creepy!_

_Theblackangelz- as for the flirting thing, I cant help you with it._

_TheAwesomePrussia why?_

_Theblackangelz- I. Don't. Flirt._

_Theblackangelz- I'm so dense when it comes to love, mostly my love life, that I don't even realize it when people flirt with me. Flirting with someone is not possible. I have some tips though, if you want someone to be uncomfortable._

_TheAwesomePrussia- using girl charms?_

_Theblackangelz- not sure what you mean by that… but… I guess…_

_TheAwesomePrussia-… right…_

.

'She was completely unhelpful!'

"Um… my name is Matthew… N-nice to meet you."

Prussia snapped back to reality and stared at Canada, "Huh? Right. Nice to meet you C-cute guy named Matthew." 'Almost slipped there and called him Canada.'

Canada blushed, "R-right… um…"

"Hey would you like to go on a date with me?" Well, better to be upfront then subtle.

"Eh? I- I mean yes… I guess… I…"

.

England came back into the room with tea.

"Oh a date?" He stared at Prussia, "As long as you're okay with it."

'Dude, England, don't do that. It's freaky.'

"I'll have him back before midnight!"

"By ten."

"What? Why be such a party pooper Ar-"

"You'll have him **back by ten**. **_Do you understand_**?" The smile England gave him reminded him of their 'pirate days', needless to say, England was **scary** back then…

Prussia laughed nervously, "R-right. Promise."

"Um… okay… where should we go?"

"Oh, I was thinking of a….carnival. But I gotta get ready." Prussia winked, "it's a date, and I can't go wearing this."

'Why not?' Both England and Canada wondered since Prussia's clothes didn't seem so out of place. (White shirt and black pants)

"Um… right… where's the carnival?"

Prussia got up, "A few streets downtown from Berlin."

"You came from Berlin?" Canada asked. Speaking of which, this person did remind him of someone…

"Well, Canada, let's get you ready for your date." England said changing the subject and ushering Canada to the stairs.

"See ya Matthew!" Prussia yelled heading out the door.

.

'Wait, didn't England call me Canada, why didn't she think it was weird?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia hummed to himself as he shut the door, 'well, step one is done, next is step-'

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry! Are you okay?"

Prussia got up off the ground, and glared at the person who bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Prussia yelled at America, who was holding some bags in his hands.

America blinked, "You remind me of someone, who are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm-"

The door opened and England called out, "America? Is that you? It took you _three hours_ to get groceries?"

America laughed, "I got lost."

"You idiot! I gave you a map, and you come here all the time, how did you possibly get lost?"

America ignored England and turned to Prussia, "Hey, do you know England?"

"Don't ignore me!" England yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah." A tiny light bulb went off in his head, 'hit two birds with one stone, guess I can 'flirt a little while I'm here.'

.

"What's your relationship with him?"

"We don't have a relationship you idiot!"

"We…" Prussia smirked, "are very good friends."

"Oh." America shifted the bags in his arms.

.

'Oooh, do I detect jealousy?'

"Well that's good, this guy is extremely lonely, and doesn't have many friends. He hasn't had a date in a while too, no girl will put up with him."

"I- I beg your pardon?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep him 'entertained'." Prussia turned and went on his merry way.

.

"America! You get in here this instant! I swear I'm going to-"

America smiled, "Yeah yeah."

'She didn't say anything when I said 'England', either she knows about us, or she's one of us. I don't remember meeting a girl like that, but I do remember someone who looks like her…'

"Hey England… Did Prussia come by recently?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia went into a clothing store, a random clothing store and began picking out clothes.

Preferably cheap ones since he probably wasn't going to wear them afterwards, since they are girl clothes.

He picked out a black and red striped jacket, a black shirt with white butterflies as the design (deemed it very girly), a denim skirt (the rest of the skirts weren't to his taste and it was warm out), bought a red belt, and a bag of rubber bands.

.

He bought the clothes, went to a restroom in the nearby Mc Donald's, and left.

He would like to add, all eyes were on him.

I guess he just has that effect on people, female, or male.

(Don't tell him I said that, it'll boost his ego further.)

.

Prussia sipped a strawberry smoothie while waiting on the bus to take him to the carnival entrance.

'Almost there…' He checked his cell phone for the time. 'Canada should be here soon.' He stuffed it back into his pocket (the skirt had pockets, one of the reasons he bought it.)

'ring ring'

.

Prussia pulled out his cell phone again, 'a text from England?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Prussia, Canada should be there soon_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- awesome. By the way, how some you called me Silvia?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Your friend. She said she thought that'd be the perfect name for you, if you were a girl_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Why?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- No clue. And she's… strange_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- No kidding,_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- oh hey! I see Mattie, ttyl!_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- I expect you to be a gentleman on your date Prussia!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Prussia stood up and waved to Canada who looked very nervous.

Canada was wearing a vest over a t-shirt, with black pants.

'why do I get the feeling that America and England fought over what he was going to wear? And while they were fighting Canada ran off?... maybe its just me….'

"Hey Matthew!"

Canada smiled nervously, "Uh... um… hi…"

.

England and America watched them from behind a store.

"Do we really have to spy on them?"

"YES! Er… I mean… um… yes…" England watched as Prussia and Canada talked to eachother.

America shrugged, and spotted a man selling cotton candy, "Hey look! Cotton Candy!"

He proceeded to drag England away.

"Ah! America you moron! Don't get distracted so easily!"

'You owe me one Canada.' America thought to himself as he waited in line, England kept hitting America's arm to get him to let go.

.

Prussia scratched his head, "So where do you want to go first?"

Canada blinked, "Eh? I thought you… um… how about those stalls?" He pointed to the stalls that had various games to win prizes.

"Alright! Let's go!" Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and practically ran to the stalls, determined to show Canada his skills.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Canada sweat dropped, how was this girl so good at this game?

Prussia laughed manically as he held the 'toy rifle' and shot down prizes without missing a single one.

Even the vendor was getting a little scared, though, probably for a different reason…

Prussia tisked as he ran out of ammo, "Damn it, I'm out." He looked at Canada, "You want to play another game?"

"Um okay, maybe that one."

"Sure. Hey, can you put those prizes in a bag for me? Thanks."

Prussia took the bag and followed Canada towards the next game.

.

"So… all we have to do, is get these tennis balls into that can?"

Prussia pointed to the slightly tilted sideways garbage cans.

"Yep, if you get at least two in, you get a prize. If you get three in at once, you get an extra prize."

"Looks easy, ready Mattie?" Prussia asked putting down the money for two games.

"Uh... ready."

Both of them threw their first, but only Canada's got in, Prussia threw his so hard it bounced off the bottom of the can and came out.

"You're throwing it too hard Silvia."

"Who? Oh right. I get it. Thanks."

.

Canada smiled as he hugged a gigantic stuffed bear to himself, Prussia wondered if Canada could actually see where he was going since it was blocking _his (Prussia's_) view.

'Now I have a friend for Kumakichi to play with.'

The bear was brown, but the way Canada was holding it reminded Prussia of the white bear that Canada normally held. What was his name again? Kumajirou?

Oh well, not that it matters.

.

"Alright, what next?' Canada asked.

" Um… how about some rides?"

"I guess, but we'd have to put our stuff down and I don't know where to put-"

.

_Oh Canada~ Our home and native land~_

.

Canada took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

'Real patriotic dude.' Prussia thought to himself.

"Eh? A-Amer… Al?"

'Why America calling him? You'd think England would be the one calling since he went all 'big brother mode' on me.'

"Eh? R-really? Um… okay.. thanks… fine… I'll owe you one…H-hey is that England?"

Prussia stepped a little closer to hear a bit of their conversation, he did hear England yelling in the background.

.

"_You moron let me go! I already got you cotton candy, popcorn, a corn dog __**and**__ a soda! What more do you want?"_

'Looks like America's been dragging England all over the place…'

"_Geez England, loosen up will you? Anyway Canada, the car is in the parking lot, you remember it right? You got the spare key, go ahead and put your stuff there and have fun with… Silvia."_

"Eh? K-key?"

"_Yeah, I slipped it into the pants while you were busy with England."_

"W-what?"

"_Hey- wait! England! Ow that's hurts!—YOU BIT ME?—That's—phone! Give it back!"_

"_Canada, this is England, look you're- Stupid America! Let go!—OW! You're hurting me! (sorry England!) W-wait! Give back the phone-"_

Prussia plucked the phone out of Canada's hands and closed it, "Well you heard them. Let's leave the stuff there."

"….right…"

.

They put their stuff there and left quickly, mostly because Prussia didn't want to be killed by a (very likely) pissed off England. Actually, he almost felt sorry for America since America would have to deal with him. Then again, it was America's fault England was angry. Okay, _part of it was his fault_, but he wasnt going to admit that.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Okay, want to go on any rides Mattie?"

Canada looked around and pointed to a large roller coaster in front of them, "Lets ride that one!"

Prussia cringed, the ride looked long and he was sure it was going to make him sick, and, it looked very unstable.

'It looks like wood, its like its about to fall apart any second!'

"Uh maybe we should-" Prussia 's resolve to ride something else wavered when he saw how excited Canada looked.

"W-well okay…"

'why do you have to be so cute? Damn it. I'm weak to cute things.'

Prussia sighed as Canada dragged him towards the line for the ride.

.

Prussia braced himself against the wall, as Canada jumped up and down.

"Lets do it again!"

"uh… maybe later… how about the marry go round?" 'I think I can handle something like that.'

Canada stopped jumping, "Okay."

.

As they walked to the merry go round, Prussia noticed a certain bickering couple riding the teacups.

.

"Damn it Am- Alfred! Stop spinning it so fast!" They were sitting in a white tea cup with a red rose on the side.

"Awww, but its fun! …let's see if it can go faster…" America laughed grabbing the small 'table' in the middle and turning it.

"NOOOO!"

.

Prussia whistled to himself, 'looks like they're having fun.'

"Silvia?"

"Hm? Oh its nothing. Which one you want to ride?"

Canada climbed onto the white one with a gold mane named 'Morning Glory', "Which one are you gong to pick?"

"Huh well…" Prussia climbed onto the completely white horse next to Canada's named 'Shadow.'

'What a weird name for a white horse.'

Canada laughed, "My knight on a white horse?"

.

Prussia laughed, "Only if you want me to be."

.

.

'lets see, we played games, rode a few rides, next is café and then the park right?'

_.  
><em>

_Growl~_

_.  
><em>

Canada blushed, "s-sorry… I'm kind of hungry after all that…"

'Actually I think that was my stomach…'

"Right! Lets go eat, look there's a café over there!"

Pointing to a café that had a sign that said 'Help Wanted'.

.

* * *

><p>'I probably should have read the sign….' Prussia thought to himself as Canada sat across from him reading the menu.<p>

'If I did I wouldn't have took him to this 'couples' café. Seriously…' he looked around, seeing boys with their girl friends, and a few girls with their girlfriends… 'We look so out of place.'

.

"H-have you decided on what you'll have?" A very familiar voice asked.

Prussia looked up to see England wearing the uniform for the café, holding a notepad and a pen.

.

"E- Arthur? W-what are you doing here?" Canada asked.

"Yeah! What he said!"

England's eye twitched and he looked like he was about to crush the pen in his hand, "Damn Am- Alfred. He ate so much we were forced to work it off since it didn't take his cards and I didn't bring mine. Stupid git, why does he have to eat so damn much? Stupid bloody-"

"W-wait! He's here too?"

.

England calmed down, "Yeah, he's over there…" He pointed to a corner of the room where many girls were gathering around.

England's eye twitched, "He's not even doing his job is he?"

"Hey Arthur? Uh… our order?" Prussia waved trying to get England's attention.

"Huh? Right. Make it quick, I'm going to yell at that idiot."

'It's a good thing you don't really work here, people would complain the service sucks.'

.

"Um.. I'd like some parfait. A slice of strawberry cake, and pudding please." Canada said.

"Right." England wrote down the order quickly and turned to Prussia, "And you?"

"Huh? Oh uh…" Prussia grabbed the menu and looked through it, 'damn is everything in this café sweet? Oh well.'

"Some coffee, a doughnut and a slice of coffee cake."

England wrote it down and peeled the paper off, "Your order will be ready in a few minutes." He turned around, walked to the kitchen, then walked back out and towards here America was.

.

'I guess we just sit back and watch the fight.' Prussia leaned back against the plush seat.

'I hope America's going to be okay…' Canada thought to himself.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia laughed as he wiped the cream off his face, "That was the awesomest food fight, EVER."

Canada sighed as he pulled a banana peel off his head, "I can't believe I'm related to them."

"We should go back in!"

"No! They're still flinging sundaes in there!"

"That's the point! We get to see people get pelted with ice cream!"

Prussia glanced at Canada and laughed, "Got a little cream on your face Canada."

"Huh? Where?"

"Right, here." Prussia wiped the cream off Canada's cheek and tasted it, "Yum, vanilla."

Canada blushed, "Hey, Silvia."

"What is it Mattie?"

.

"You just called me Canada."

"…." 'Shit shit shit shit shit'

"You're Prussia… right?"

Prussia was about to run his hand through his hair until he noticed it was covered in chocolate. "Yeah."

"So… why are you a girl?"

"Huh? Well that's…"

'I kinda don't want Mattie to know I've been hanging out with him cause I was asked to. I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings…'

Prussia winked, "A secret."

Canada sighed, "I thought so." He looked over his clothes, they were covered with chocolate syrup, ice cream, and splatters of, he sniffed it, strawberry?

"We should get changed. I feel kinda sticky."

Prussia laughed, "Hey! At least its on your clothes, most of its in my hair. Man England can really aim right?"

"That's because he mistook me for America and you…."

"Kesesese, no worries. I'm fine. Lets get cleaned up. People are starting to stare you know."

"Where are we going to clean up?"

"Uh… hotel?"

"EHHHH?"

"Joking. lets just head over to McDonalds or something and get cleaned up and go buy some new clothes."

"Okay."

.

After they cleaned up, bought new clothes and changed, they decided that it was almost time to go home.

"Well, England did say to bring you home around 10, but its only 7. Want to head to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yeah, you know, swings, sand box, slides…" Prussia grinned, "I'm a master at the monkey bars, wanna see?"

"Well, since America and England are probably home, I guess staying out a little longer wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Park~

.

"You know, it's been a while since I went to a park." Canada said as Prussia pushed him on the swing.

"I'm not surprised, I mean, not many people come to a park nowadays."

"That's not what I mean. It just kinda feels… nostalgic. That's all."

Prussia stopped pushing and got onto the other swing.

"Yeah. Its nice to relax once in a while."

"Hey Prussia."

"Hm?"

"I…had fun today."

"Me too Mattie. Me too."

.

"I should probably get home soon, you know how England is…"

"Whoa! Its 9 already. Man, he's going to kill me if your not home on time. Crap. Uh... TAXI!"

"Prussia, a taxi cant take you from Berlin to England in an hour."

"Oh right…" he dialed a number, "America? Yeah tell Tony to beam us up."

.

England mumbled angrily to himself as he repeatedly tapped his foot.

"Bloody America. I'm going to curse him. A ghost, a vengeful one. One that will haunt him for weeks."

"Dude… I can hear you…"

"Alfred Franklin Jones! Why did you stop me! I was just trying to spy on them!"

"….You were?" America turned to change the channel, "….didnt notice…"

"ARGH! You bloody idiot! Why don't you read the atmosphere you git!"

America shrugged, "You're being more naggy than usual."

"I'm not being naggy!"

.

~Ding Dong~

.

They looked at eachother, both giving the other a 'you answer it' stare.

"America, answer the door."

"I'm watching tv!"

England snatched the remote from his hands, "Now go."

"Fine fine."

.

~Outside~

.

"I… I had a nice time."

Prussia smiled, "Me too."

"Um… I'll see you at the summit in 2 days right?"

"Yep. Well, probably. I mean if I can get West to let me. Or I just sneak in."

"Okay."

"…oh yeah, I need you to do me a favor."

"…."

"Come on, its just a small one….Please?"

"what is it?"

"Well…. I'll send you the link later okay Mattie?"

"Okay… By the way Prussia…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

The door opened, nearly hitting Canada and Prussia.

"What are you guys standing around for?" America asked.

"N-Nothing! B-bye Prussia!" Canada quickly hurried in.

"Bye Prussia." America said cheerfully shutting the door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Yo, Prussia here,_

_Received a package today, my promised beer!_

_As for me and Canada's date, we went around and won lots of prizes. Mattie got a huge stuffed bear, he's pretty good at shooting games._

_I had a great time with Mattie. He said he enjoyed it too._

_Ps… Never let him challenge you to an air hockey match. Apparently, he's good at that too. And deadly._

_Pps..I guess I owe America one for making sure England didn't interrupt our date._

_Their food fight was awesome by the way, wish I recorded it._

_Ppps...The summit is in 2 days. Guess I better get ready._

_Pppps.. you should've seen West's face when I came home. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Then he sorta just shook his head. Said he 'didn't want to know.'_

_Hope I'm back to normal tomorrow morning._

_._

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

* * *

><p>AN

.

* "H-Hey! I-I can't see a thing!"

"Don't struggle Prussia! It'll be over soon- I said don't struggle!"

"How can I not when you did this to me?"

"I said it'll be over soon- Prussia!"

. Kinda sounds _like Prussia and England are doing something kinky._

(Bed, blind fold, and a black tie) Or maybe that's just me.

.

BTW Canada's national anthem is awesome. Then again, I tend to love every national anthem.

But when I try to sing Germany's or France's… I fail so horribly (I'd be surprised if I _could _sing it)

England's is nice too, but I kinda prefer 'Rule Britannia'. It's… just so catchy…

(And 'God Save the Queen' I can't sing along to, cause the high notes…..)

And it talks about the sea/ocean (Waves, but you know what I mean).

If I could, I would learn every language in the world.

Cause they're all awesome.

.

**A food fight with America and England, I can definitely imagine it.**

It starts with England getting pissed and shoving cake into America's face.

America then dumps a parfait on England's head….

*chuckling evilly*

And then everyone gets hit, and Prussia gets hit cause he's protecting Canada from getting it.

It's _sweet_ isn't it? I mean, its not like he can get hurt or anything. I mean, its just… _sweets_ right?

* * *

><p>Tba- has bump on head* sorry this took so long guys.<p>

Prussia- humph, you deserve that for making my fans wait.

Tba- I can't think, okay? I mean, I've been so distract- OMG! Phoenix Wright- *gets hit by Prussia* WAAAAHHH Why'd you hit meeeeee?

Prussia- (.)/ the awesome me demands you pay attention when I'm talking to you!

Tba- I cant help it- NANCY DREW!

Prussia- …. I should just give up.

Tba- I'm sorry…. Miles-

Prussia- YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!

Tba- aww, can't I enjoy my summer?

Prussia- no you can't.

Tba- pweease? *big eyes*

Prussia- now that's just creepy

Tba-….

Prussia- ….

Tba-sorry, I had massive writters block.

Prussia- I should start writing the story instead.

Tba- expect everything from Prussia's perspective and the word 'awesome' every sentence or every other sentence then.

Prussia- I don't say awesome that much!

Tba- you just said it.

Prussia-… no I didn't (Tba- yeah you did) nope!

Tba- yeah! (Prussia- I didn't crazy woman!) oh yeah? What was the word I told you not to say?

Prussia- ha! Its awesome! …shit.

Tba- whoooo I win! *grabs pillow and heads to room* I'll see you in 7 months

Prussia- TBA! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! COME ON! 7 MONTHS?

Tba-zzzzzzzzzz

Prussia-… when I convince her, you'll be hearing from us, until then, TBA! WAKE UP! EVEN I'M NOT THAT LAZY! WHY DO YOU NEED 7 MONTHS OF SLEEP ANYWAY? TBA!

(written this **before going awol** **on you guys**. Haha… oops…)

.

Prussia- even angrier* I fucking hate you! Cause now my fans hate me!

Tba- reading stuff* hey, lets check out the countries that consume the most alcohol.

Prussia-… *reads* Lets see, number 15 UK

Tba- …..THIS IS OBVIOUSLY WRONG! (.) *flips table over*

Prussia- number 14 France

Tba- …you're joking right?

Prussia- number 13 Ireland

Tba-…. *shrug*

Prussia- Portugal is 12

Tba- YAY! 12!

Prussia- crazy woman. 11 is… South Korea? Is he even old enough to drink?

Tba- well… yeah, he might not look like it but…

Prussia- 10 is Croatia, nice guy isn't he?

Tba- never met him.

Prussia-...right. number 9 is….Belarus…..

Tba- quickly! Move onto the next one before she hears you!

Prussia- 8 is Romania. Romania's pretty old fashioned sometimes, but generally nice.

Tba- once again, never met Romania. *looks up Romantia* ...he's hot...

Prussia- 7 is Andorra. Nice place.

Tba- number 6 is… ESTONIA? Guess dealing with Russia is a bit hard…

Prussia- 5 is Ukraine… no comment.

Tba- 4 is RUSSIA! Oh by the way, we're **not trying to insult anyone or make fun of them because they drink**. **I just find things like this interesting if not completely hilarious when you add hetalia characters to the mix.**

Prussia- number 3 is …HUNGARY? I knew it! _She's been the one stealing my stash!_

Tba- well it wasn't **me**. *doesn't drink*

Prussia- next is Czech Republic. Cute kid, though I don't think Turkey would let him drink.

Tba- he better not.

Prussia- and the number 1 is… Moldova? WHY ISNT IT ME?

Tba- I'm sort of surprised there's no US in there. Apparently the Us imports a lot of wine, and that China is starting to overtake the US, at least, in importing wine.

Prussia- remind me again, why are you so weird?

Tba- cause I could careless about things that don't interest me.

Prussia- and things like this interest you.

Tba- exactly. **Cause its weird.**

Prussia- I guess you wouldn't know any politics then?

Tba- you'd be surprised…. I mean… There are a few articles about it. *has a habit of reading ANYTHING and EVERYTHING she gets her hands on (figuratively and literally)* It doesn't interest me much though.

Prussia- I know, its pretty boring.

Tba- yep.

~This is longer, so… you guys forgive me right? Right? Please? No? *goes into depression corner* okay…

3 pages of A/n 22 pages.

So **19 pages of story.**

.

.

.

TBA~


	8. National Hug a Canadian day

Praise the Awesome me Chapter 8

.

Tba- *waves* I'm back!~

Prussia- I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad

Tba- well, by the time it got to where I was (New York) it downgraded considerably. It was a category 1, or so I read. (1 out of 5)

Prussia- yeah yeah. Glad your safe.

Tba- I detect… concern?

Prussia- …. Lets get on with the story!

Tba- EH?

.

**Cat- **Mess up presentaions or Switch? Cause if it's mess up... i have a few...ideas... *chuckles evilly* *ahem*

I mean... yes... ideas...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia sat up and scratched his head. His body had returned to normal, thank god.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and stretching.

"Piyo! Piyo!"

"Morning buddy."

He turned on his computer and logged into his account.

'Ah, right. Need to shower.' "Watch for me okay Gilbird?"

"Piyo!" Gilbird gave a little salute as Prussia walked out of the room into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes.

.

~Ding~

.

"Piyo! Piyo piyo!" Gilbird jumped and flapped his wings.

"Piyo piyo piyo! He flew out of the room and towards the bathroom.

.

"Piyo piyo piyo!" Gilbird tugged on Prussia's hair just as he was getting his shirt off.

"Okay okay I get it! Just after I shower okay buddy?"

"Piyo!"

"Hey gilbird, you want to take a bath too?"

"Piyo."

"Alright, no shower, bath time."

"Piyo!"

.

Prussia got of the bath and dried Gilbird off before drying off himself.

He got dressed, putting a towel around his neck, he was too lazy to blow dry his hair.

.

He sat down on his bed, "Wasn't that nice gilbird?"

"Piyo!"

"Alright, lets see what we got." Prussia clicked on the message.

.

"_Hello King of all awesomeness,"_

"I like that; I wonder if I can get the others to call me that… hm…"

"I a fan who can't be as awesome as you has about 2 dares for you to do at the  
>World Meeting in two days."<p>

"Ah the meeting. Heh heh heh…"_  
>"Here are your missions. Prepare to except them if you wish."<em>

" Is that a challenge? And I think you mean accept. Oh well, I get those confused all the time."

._  
>" get a nation to have a 'duel; with you."<em>

"Like what?"

"_By that I don't mean swords."_

"Probably a good thing, if I told her (Tba) She'd go crazy. She uh… really likes weapons… don't ask."_  
>"Watch yu-gi-oh to understand what I mean."<em>

"… yeah, gonna have to ask her about that one."

.

"_make out with Austria and maybe streak through the meeting showing the world your awesome nakedness and 'five - meters."_

"If I do that. Theres a 100% chance I'll embarrass England, Canada, Austria, and Germany. And possibly get detained and hit by Hungary… I'll do it!"

.

"_And here is a bonus dare for your awesomeness to do."_

"A Bonus? Man you guys are evil."

"_ into everyone's account and switch their power-point presentations and reports if they have any."_

"I love my awesome fans." Prussia replied wiping his eyes. Gilbird chirped in agreement._  
>.<em>

"_Also blame it on any nation no one would expect.(Please not Canada though or Italy)"_

"Huh. That's gonna be hard. How about I just write down all their names and pick a random one? But I guess I'm probably gonna have to leave England out… Oooh how about France? Yep, definitely picking France as my next victim."  
>.<p>

_"With lots of prayers for your safety along with luck and love. .Cat" _

_"PS I still think your awesome and good luck..."_

" I'll be fine, don't worry. Well when you think about it, I have been rather lucky, everything could have gone worse these last few days. But I'm sure whatever happens in the meeting will be fine. Anyway, since this is all for the meeting, except maybe the first one, which I have no idea about, I'll get some info from her."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_AwesomestCountryAlive- YO! You still alive?_

_Theblackangelz- Such a cruel joke._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- huh?_

_Theblackangelz- nevermind. Whats up?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You know of something called Yu-gi-oh?_

_Theblackangelz- the card game, the anime, or the manga?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Is there anything you DON'T KNOW?_

_Theblackangelz- …math…. languages… my three sizes._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- want to know **My** three sizes?_

_Theblackangelz- No Thank you._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You're no fun._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Btw, The message said 'duel'_

_Theblackangelz- …So the card game one._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- mind explaining it?_

_Theblackangelz- No. I only care about the first Yu-gi-oh. The rest I hate. Seriously, after that, everything got confusing. What the hell man? TUNER MONSTERS? Its like polymerization without the card. And some monsters can already do that WITHOUT THE CARD. Ugh._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Dude, I so need to introduce you to Japan and America._

_Theblackangelz- are you insulting me? _

_AwesomestCountryAlive- anyway, know any place to get these things? These Yu-gi-oh cards?_

_Theblackangelz- I got a deck. You can borrow it. Mostly dragons there though. And harpies. I stopped collecting them since I was like 10. The guys in school liked to play with them._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Are you sure you're a girl?_

_Theblackangelz- Biologically, yes._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- So, send them over?_

_Theblackangelz- sure. You're paying the shipping and handling, and… send me some cute trinkets okay?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- what is with you and souvenirs? _

_Theblackaneglz- I like them. they're unique. I'll send you something extra if you dooo_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- …does beer count?_

_Theblackangelz- you send me beer and I will personally fly over and hit you with it._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- I got it, I got it. No beer. _

_AwesomestCountryAlive- so how do you play?_

_Theblackaneglz- this, Is going to take a long time._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- summarize. You're good at that right?_

_Theblackangelzz- fine. Okay, first you have monster cards, spell cards, trap cards._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- looks easy._

_Theblackangelz- make sure whoever your playing against either follows the old set of rules, or the new set of rules when playing. You gotta see which, cause the new ones I don't know about too well. Cause they suck._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- What did that card game do to you?_

_Theblackaneglz- it pisses me off. Anyway, I'm sending it now. Meaning I'm putting it in the box and everything. Take care of it. OR I'LL KILL YOU._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- I will. I will. When have I ever let you down?"_

_Theblackangelz- the food incident._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- how would I know that the food would_

_Theblackangelz- DON'T TALK ABOUT IT_

_Theblackangelz- and I was so looking forward to eating it…_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You… were? Why?_

~later~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_AwesomestCountryAlive- My head hurts_

_Theblackangelz- hey, at least you didn't have to watch it and keep up with it. I mean, there were like 6 of him!_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Well, the real one, the other one, the demon one, the thief one, and the one playing the game? How do you understand this?_

_Theblackangelz- Don't Ask. BTW didn't you have something else to talk about?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- well, I was thinking how I could hack into the main computer and change everyone's presentations. I mean, they're all going to have them and carry around that uh.. thingy_

_Theblackangelz- the thingy that stores the you know what?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- yeah, that thing_

_.  
><em>

~we're talking about the flash drive which I forgot while typing this~_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Theblackangelz- I guess you could swipe it. From everyone._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- yeah, I was thinking __**of giving them some bad food. England's food and distract them all long enough to grab them**_

_Theblackangelz- or__**, you can be under the table and grab the briefcase and take them.**_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- hm… __**I'll ask them which way they like better.**_

_Theblackangelz- if you were under the table, you could at least mess things up a bit._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- like__**… framing France**__? Oh! __**I could look up Hungary's skirt!**_

_Theblackangelz- I was thinking more along the lines __**of tying shoes together, and putting a *ahem* pervert's hands on a certain Englishman's thigh. Then watch or hear the slapping and fighting. At the very least, people wont be concentrating on you.**_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- you so want them to get together_

_Theblackaneglz- no, __**I just want to see the ensuing chaos. **__**Chaos is good.**_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- you live up to your name. Such an evil plan_

_Theblackangelz- you don't live up to yours_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You don't mean that :)_

_Theblackangelz- … anyway, I found this article on how to ruin presentations… *_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You are awesome. _

_AwesomestCountryAlive- well, not as awesome as ME but_

_Theblackangelz- I get it, I get it. _

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Prussia nodded reading what she had written.

'Well, it's a good plan. I should write down what I need to do in my notebook.'

.

'Lets see. 1- **make England angry**/ do something to make England mad/mess with England. I guess messing up his presentation would also count, but I have a better idea…' he wrote a few notes down.

2- **Avoid Khmer,** I guess that should be easy. Maybe I'll see Cambodia there. I mean, it is a _world meeting_.'

3- **Mess up presentations. Should be easy enough. Oh wait, did she say switch or mess up? **Remember to blame someone. France.

4- **Duel someone**. I guess I can do that once her deck gets here. I wonder if I have to do it On the day of the meeting or what. Hm… **Remember to ask.**

5- **Kiss Austria**. I can't wait to see his face

6- **Streaking!** Maybe I can get France or Spain to join me.

7- Enjoy Canada saying his speech. Tape it.

.

' Maybe I should put a warning thing. Lets see…'

WARNING: may cause massive blood loss, and may cause nations to come after you. May or may not be ANGRY nations.

Ps… **remember to flip Hungary's skirt**. And then run like hell.

Pps… get photos.

.

'Yeah, seems like that's all for now.

.

~Ping~

.

"Oh, a message from Aqua again. Hello."

"_Well, didn't exactly get what I wanted but it was good enough. I wanted some yaoi ( Go google it) and some actual yaoi purcan ( Go google up prucan, its amazing what you can find XD )"_

"I dunno… my senses are tingling. And when my senses tingle, its not a good thing. Like that time when I went to America's Halloween party…" He smirked, "You should've seen Spain and England. Poor England scared the crap outta the guy. _And then Romano_… kesesese…I'll tell you later."

.

"_And for the next dare from meh is to hug my friend Kinz. She lives in Canada. Yeaaaah. Doesn't like Prucan that much... Hug her tightly. And also ra- I mean hug this adorable kid, Mido. HOLY SHIT MIDO IS A FUCKING SHOTA. My weakness is cute things.  
>IJUSTWANNARAPETHATMIDO(You heard nothing XD ) ALSO I'M GONNA FORCE YOU TO WATCH DEATH NOTE. Cambodia said it was horrible. IT IS NOT HORRIBLE IT IS EPIC AND *continue rant here*"<em>

.

"Yeah, the crazy lady watched it too. Says that she likes it, though knowing her…."

"Piyo?"

"You don't wanna know buddy."

"_And my boyfriend Dafel wants to say that he's more awesomer than you. Its obvious that you are the most awesome person/ country ever."_

.

"He's obviously trying to impress you. Although _**I am clearly the awesomer one**_, I gotta give him points for trying."

"_Also I heard that the other countries and pranking you on April fools.  
>They're gonna "declare" that you are now an offical country again and then tell you that you really aren't. So BEWARRRRE~"<em>

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm gonna remember who's pulling it so I can get back at them."

"_Cambodia says she likes you a bit (even though she actually has a crush on China Dunnowhy but yeaaah )"_

"Everyone's drawn to the awesome me~"

"_I think she's actually started to like you...I THINK. I spent 99 gaia cash and got a fucking horrible item and *rants more* -From Aqua" _

"You play that? The crazy lady played it once, got bored, and left. Anyway, tell Cambodia I said Hi, and that if she ever needs something, she should call."

.

He jotted down on his notebook, 'go vist Kinz person, hug tightly. Hug kid named Mido, do not attempt to take home no matter how cute. Germany will be angry.'

Prussia tapped the pencil on the table.

"I have no idea where they live."

His eyes drifted to the chat window.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_AwesomestCountryAlive- Yo! Crazy lady!_

_Theblackangelz- hi, nutcase._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- I was asked to hug someone. Er.. two people. Who live in Canada. But I have no clue where they are, what do I do?_

_Theblackangelz- book a flight to Canada, knock on everyone's doors, and hug them._

_Tell them its how you normally greet people. I'm sure they wont mind too much. I heard Canadians are rather hospitable._

_AwesomestCountryalive- internet?_

_Theblackangelz- internet_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- internet. _

_Theblackangelz- anything else?_

_AwesomestCountryAlive- uh….._

_Theblackangelz- while you think, I'm gonna go beat up Aquaticus, and take back my bride. But you know, if aquaticus was in a humanoid form. I can totally imagine him as a hot dude. Long blue-ish hair. Necklace and stuff. May or may not have wings coming from his back. Long blue robes, the sleeves much longer and made to look like his fins so they hide his hands. His robe trailing off at the end looking sorta like a tail. I'm surprised no one did that._

_AwesomestCountryAlive- You. Are so weird._

_AwesomestCountryalive- And, what level are you?_

_Theblackangelz-…. 73…._

_AwesomestCountryalive-…if we ever play a game… I'm on your team._

_Theblackangelz- Its not like I was trying to level up. I was just beating up the monsters that attacked me first. And I never take those battle quests._

_AwesomestCountryalive- too bad you cant be this good unless your interested._

_Theblackangelz- you could piss me off and say something stupid so I go into a fit of rage and do everything I can to beat you. _

_AwesomestCountryAlive- No way. You're scary when your mad._

_Theblackangelz- it'll only last a little while, and I can guarantee that it'll only take a couple of days, unless there's some sort of limit on how much you can fight/level in a day or something. Also, I won't even attempt it if you're way higher like 100. Not worth it, especially if the game sucks. Or if it's a shooting game... i don't play those games.  
><em>

_AwesomestCountryalive- Gamerchick._

_Theblackangelz- speaking of chicks, hows Gilbird?_

_AwesomestCountryalive- jhsdoiek_

_Theblackangelz- Hello to you too. *wave* _

_AwesomestCountryalive- he was jumping on the keys._

_Theblackangelz- back to business._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'Okay, so today, I have to hug a girl, and hug a boy. Which will probably include hugging more people. Maybe I can convince people it's 'free hugs day' or something like that…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Canada~

.

Prussia knocked on the door, a girl opened it.

"Uh hi, is Kinz home?"

She automatically tried to close the door, but Prussia stopped it with his foot.

"Hey, don't be like that. Now give me a hug."

He hugged her tightly to make sure she couldn't run away.

"….." He let go. "See? Wasn't that nice?"

Gilbird chirped from his place on Prussia's head.

"So like, do you know where a guy named Mido lives?"

.

Prussia's hand twitched, 'must… hug… cannot… take home…'

"Oh screw it!" He hugged the guy, let go, and ran away quickly so he wouldn't take the guy home.

"….?"

.

"Ah… took me about three hours, but I finally found and hugged them."

Prussia shivered, "Why it so cold here? Oh right… Canada. Weird though, cause Canada's really nice and warm."

"Piyo piyo!"

"Alright, lets get back home buddy."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Hello, my awesome fans, it is me Prussia._

_Well, today was rather relaxing, I didn't do much._

_But hey, it was nice. _

_Okay, well going to Canada was fast, but it was kinda cold there._

_Had to keep Gilbird in my pocket, didn't want my buddy to get cold._

_So I hugged a girl and a guy._

_Actually felt good to hug someone and not get hit._

_Can't wait for tomorrow._

_The meeting is going to be awesome._

_._

_~The AwesomePrussia~_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>An  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_Theblackangelz- … anyway, I found this article on how to ruin presentations… *_

.

Tba- I really did… The internet is amazing. Rather, yahoo is.

But it wasn't very helpful, I mean, even I can create a rather beautiful power point pres. But then again, I'm sure everyone can, after a few minutes of tinkering with the program (if you don't know how it works of course.)

.

**To Aqua**- I know what Yaoi is. *blush* I cant exactly _write_ it…. *blush blush blush blush* i..imagining it is a bit… *BLUSH* a-anyway! You said **get the book**, you never said to _'read it'_. I do what is said, adding a few things here and there.

And I have stated **no pairings**, though ship tease is okay. *blush* doing that would mean… a-anyway! Prussia would have to **take responsibility!** America and England would force him to if it came down to it. (_**Including me**_)

.

**To reviewers/commenter(s):**

**Please state exactly what you want**, otherwise it may or may not happen.

Then again, what you think, may be different from what I think. My take is normally littered with humor (if you should call it that), since this is humor…

.

Ex: read a book

What you get: Prussia reading a book

Compare to:

Ex: read Romeo and Juliet

What you get: Prussia reading Romeo and Juliet

.

See? If you are vague, I make up things. **Though I like being vague cause its fun to mess with you guys.** (In a completely _**non troll like way**_ of course.)

Joking~

.

.

Prussia- what's with the bump on your head?

Tba- I kinda hit my head on the doorway. It sill kinda hurts… *takes out ds* Vaughn Honey~

Prussia- you… are weird.

Tba- hey, I picked the cute animal lover and shy guy. He's a lot like me, so I think he's cute. He'd be like the dude me.

Prussia- you'd marry yourself?

Tba- I'm not narcissistic… like you.

Prussia- if I was narcissistic, would I do… this? *holds out present*

Tba-… who's that for?

Prussia- who do you think?

Tba-…. *tackles Prussia*

.

~Please wait for a second as Tba composes herself~

.

Tba- very happy* *hug hug*

Gilbird- Piyo~

Prussia- dude, no hugs for me?

Tba- *hug hug*


	9. Meeting in Berlin

Praise the Awesome me Chapter 9

.

Tba- tis the day of the valued Meeting in Berlin.

Prussia- what up with the 'tis'?

Tba- I was always fond of medieval times. Ah history… so interesting~

Prussia- didn't you say it was because uh… something about weapons?

Tba- Ah Weapons~ Weapons help signify what the country is going through. As such, each normally has different ones. As time goes on, their weapons become more advanced, simply astounding.

...But using them for war is unforgivable. Like the nuclear ones...

Prussia- …let's continue before she has a rant-

Tba- seriously, what's the point of dropping one? Destroying so many innocents without thought! Even if they're not YOUR COUNTRY'S PEOPLE, THEY'RE STILL PEOPLE!

You don't see ANIMALS KILLING EACH OTHER LIKE THAT! Okay, there's obvious reasons but seriously!

Prussia- quickly continue!

Tba- Yes animals do in fact kill each other possibly over mates, but hey SO DO PEOPLE. Honestly sometimes Animals are so SMART and humans are so STUPID!

ARGH! *continues to rant* ARE YOU LISTENING PRUSSIA?

Prussia- move move move! *to Tba* Y-yes! Of course I am! *to viewer* GO! NOW!

.

* * *

><p>The reason Prussia's screen named changed from<p>

_TheAwesomePrussia _To _AwesomestCountryAlive_ is cause me and Prussia were chatting on somewhere else.

That's Prussia's 'screen name' while chatting on his phone.

**But in actuality, I got them mixed up.**

Well, it's back to normal now.

.

EDIT- TURKEY! ARE YOU OKAY?

I heard about the quake, I hope you guys are okay.

It was estimated at around 1000 (at most) so I really don't know what to say.

Hope you guys in Turkey are alright….

I'll be waiting for more news to show up…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Prussia sat on his bed, looking at his notes.

1- **make England angry**. Do something to make England mad/mess with England

2- **Avoid Khmer,**

**3-Mess up presentations.**

4- **Duel someone**

**.**

Prussia looked at the box that arrived, "Alright, guess I'll be using her deck."

**.**

5- **Kiss Austria**.

6- **Streaking!**

7- Enjoy Canada saying his speech. Tape it.

.

WARNING: may cause massive blood loss, and may cause nations to come after you. May or may not be ANGRY nations.

Ps… **remember to flip Hungary's skirt**. And then run like hell!

Pps… get photos.

.

**Today is going to be awesome.**

.

'Well, guess I'd better check her cards.'

.

'Gotta remember…normal traps can't be used the turn it was set down. So I can't play it my turn, or his turn. Counter traps have an arrow, and only counter trap cards can counter that. And quick play spell cards have a lightning bolt…'

'What else.. oh yeah, every turn a monster can be summoned, but only if its 4 stars or lower. Level 5 and 6 sacrifice one monster, 7 and more require 2.

Unless it's stated to require more…it doesn't say you can't have more than one same card. So yeah that works…'

He looked through the deck, noticing some had card foils over them.

Those looked pretty old…

The cards were, well, it was obvious she didn't buy one deck and stick with it.

It was a whole mismatch of cards.

A note was inside the box (that the cards were in).

In her slightly slanted handwriting, she wrote.

.

_If you lose them, I will kill you._

_If you rip them, I will kill you._

_If you damage them in any way, I will kill you._

_If all my cards are not returned back perfectly fine, I will kill you._

_Do you understand me Gilbert?_

_I WILL GET YOU._

_._

_~Tba_

_._

'I still wonder how I met someone as crazy as her.' Prussia laughed to himself.

'Alright, time to think of a strategy!'

.

PING

.

"haha, better turn the sound down or I'll wake Germany…" he turned the sound on his laptop down and checked the time.

"We got three hours, guess I have plenty of time."

.

"_Okay~ It's aqua-des again~. When you hugged Kinz, she wasn't in the mood or she was busy."_

"Well, she did seem slightly annoyed, but that's probably cause I probably woke her up or something."

(Germany's hours are about 5 hours late… or maybe Canada's just 5 hours early?)

.

"_Usually if she sees you or any of the countries she would lunge at you and hug you and keep hold on you."_

"I wouldn't mind hugging a cute girl… you know, as long as she doesn't hit me afterwards."

Prussia thought for a moment, "Like England, he always hits me when I hug him."

"_Yeaaaaah~. She loves you guys no matter what...I think... "_

"Every one loves me."

.

"_Btw I'm planning to lock all of you countries in my ba- I mean I'm all gonna give you guys some cake...or something."_

"I wonder what she was going to say, in the bathroom? No, probably not- Oh cake! Send it to me and not that crazy lady okay? She has a fondness of sweets and she'd probably eat it all."

.

"_ON a totally unrelated note, there is this awesome game called Mitadake High. It's so EPIC."_

"Mitadake high… never heard of it…"  
><em>"You get stuck in a school with a murderer that killed the only teacher in the building."<em>

"Sounds like a pretty interesting game."

"_Then the people who aren't the murderer have to find him/her and the killer has to kill everyone."_

"So…the killer isn't one of the students? Well, shouldn't they be easy to find then? I mean, just look for someone who shouldn't be there…"

.

"_Mostly the rounds rarely have the killers kill everyone or it's just that nobody found the killer. It's an awesome game. With roleplay and stuff but it's fun with only the right people. –Aqua (P.S Kinz was reading this blog post thingy so yesh ^^ )"  
><em>

"Ooooh role play! So is it like the slasher or werewolf kinda game? ….not that I would know… The crazy lady told me."  
>"Piyo piyo!"<p>

"Yeah, I should totally google it… oh wait a sec…" Prussia cleared his throat.

.

"TO GOOGLE!"

.

"… google's being an ass (not loading)… to TV TROPES!"

.

"Oh… it's an actual game… geez, I thought role playing meant the whole forum thing. Well, since it is a game… maybe I can convince the crazy lady to play with me… "

He started to read, "un… maybe not…. She'd be the killer…. And… no… just no…" he shivered, "she'd be the one with the sword... or the gun… or anything… and she'd kill like no tomorrow…."

"Wait… can multiple players play?"

"oooh, I want to try the Kira mode…."

"…. But… being a horror game…"

"piyo piyo piyo piyo!"

"Right!

.

* * *

><p><em>TheAwesomePrussia- Yo! Got a new game for you to play!<em>

_Theblackangelz- Finally! You have no idea how bored I was. Course I do have a game now…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- four words! You Me Mitadake high!_

_Theblackangelz- and that is?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- a killing game_

_TheAwesomePrussia-… um… I don't like violence…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- you say that, but we all know you're secretly a sadist._

_Theblackangelz- Since you say I am, it's perfectly fine to go sadist on YOU right?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- I didn't say anything… at all!_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Wanna try it though?_

_Theblackangelz- my computer's you know… So it might not work._

_TheAwesomePrussia- bummer._

_Theblackangelz- It looks nice though…_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Tv tropes?_

_Theblackangelz- Tv tropes._

_TheAwesomePrussia- google being an ass?_

_Theblackangelz- …now it works fine. Google that is._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Google just hates me._

_TheAwesomePrussia- so if I said I wanted to play…_

_Theblackangelz- the answer would depend on whether it works or not._

_Theblackangelz- if I was the killer, and you the eyes, would you kill me?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- No_

_TheAwesomePrussia- cause then you'd kill me_

_Theblackangelz- you're too incompetent to kill anyway._

_TheAwesomePrussia-… thank you?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- HEY WAIT! WAS THAT AN INSULT?_

_Theblackangelz- Nanaya mode… just all out slaughter huh?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Never playing that mode. You'd go crazy._

_Theblackangelz- meh, I play be the rules. If you don't… it's not fun right?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- something a true killer would say. And that mode doesn't have rules.  
><em>

_Theblackangelz- No._

_Theblackangelz- the killer would say something like, "Bye~" and cut you into little pieces and hide them. Then we'll never know what happened to them. At least the players wouldn't. "ah… it's fun to do this once in a while. Be a magnificent bastard. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Would work too..._

_TheAwesomePrussia-…. Fucking scary._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia checked his clock, it was around 8 now. 'Germany should be waking up by now.'

"ITALY!"

"Yep, he's up."

"Brother, are you awake? I'm making breakfast." Germany yelled.

"Got it west!" Prussia yelled back.

He looked at the cards.

"should probably check again just to be sure…"

"Let's see… mystical space typhoon...Hyo…Hyo… An ice dragon thingy! Unshaven angler... Wow, that's some beard you got there buddy."

"Piyo piyo!"

"Maha… how do you pronounce this? Vialo? Whatever. Obsidian dragon.. geez, someone likes dragons."

"oooh a penguin. Ok, harpie lady… another harpie…turtle tiger? Beast…Hunting…another harpie…hamburger recipe…. Why? she doesn't even have…"

Prussia shook his head, "Americans…"

"Wall shadow… how cute, she's got a rescue cat...Mystical elf, wow, a classic. Fire bird, Card destruction, uh… this is in Japanese… Labyrinth wall… this is also in Japanese… dark hole… De spell…"

He picked up the card, it was in a protective foil.

"Man, this thing is old!"

He picked up the celtic guardian. "Really old!"

"Remove trap.. geez, these look like they've been through a washing machine. More dragons… Japanese.. Japanese… Harpie girl…change of heart… FUCK SHE HAS RA! "

"Geez, she has harpies, but not the dragon?... I'll go ask her."

.

* * *

><p><em>Theblackangelz- actually, I had the dragon… I have no idea where it went though.<em>

_I even had that equip for the dragon. Uh.. I forget what its called._

_TheAwesomePrussia- your whole deck is like a bunch of cards that don't even make sense!_

_Theblackangelz- it works though. Beat my brother in 6 turns. Or was it 4…?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- why didn't you send that one then? it probably isn't as girly as this one!_

_Theblackangelz- I sent it to your challenger._

_TheAwesomePrussia- my challenger?_

_Theblackangelz- you'll find out once you go to the meeting._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Time: 10: 02

Meeting place: A secret

.

.

"Hey West can I-"

"No."

"Please? Please?"

"No."

"Please please please please please please please?"

"…no."

"please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!"

"Fine! Just stop already! You're making people stare!"

.

Prussia did a quick fist pump, as Gilbird chirped.

"Why do you want to be there anyway?"

"Huh? Uh… well… I wanted to tell the others I was sorry. ...they aren't answering my calls so…"

Germany stared at him, "what did you do?"

"I…I beat them at a game. You know how England and America get when they're beaten. And Spain doesn't like being beat in front of Romano, oh and Russia… he just doesn't like me…"

Germany sighed, "What game was it this time?"

"Uh… che-" 'wait, I don't even know the rules of chess, better play it safe.

"ckers… checkers…"

Germany gave him a strange look, "Alright then…Just do anything stupid."

'I'm in!'

.

Germany entered the room, with Prussia behind him.

Sometimes, it was a good thing your little brother was taller than you. The others didn't notice Prussia at all.

.

Prussia snuck away while Germany started talking to England and Japan about presentations. Germany also seemed to look at Ukraine a few times… hm…

'Oh wait, have to do something.'

He looked around to make sure no one was looking and hid under the table.

.

Crawling on the ground, he went to everyone's bags, England and Japan had brief cases and Poland has a snazzy pink purse.

He gathered the flash drives and put them in his pant's pocket.

'Okay, now I need to get a computer or something…'

He poked his head out from under the table.

'Coast is clear.' He thought as he looked around.

.

A black and white puffin stared at him.

"Mr. Puffin…?" Iceland asked as he noticed his pet wasn't next to him.

"Hey Iceland, there's some idiot under the table!"

"Shhhh!"

Mr. Puffin flapped his wings angrily, "don't you shhh me!"

Iceland walked over, "…Prussia… right?"

.

"Oh yeah, hey Iceland how you doing?"

"…why are you under the table?"

"Look that's not important right now." Prussia looked around to make sure no one noticed Iceland talking to a 'table'.

"…it…isn't?"

"No, do me a favor and get me a laptop."

"….why?"

.

"I uh… may have accidentally messed up Germany's report so I have to fix it!"

"Okay." He left, went to where the other Nordics were, grabbed Denmark's bag, took Denmark's laptop out and walked back over to Prussia.

"I hope you can read Danish." He said handing it over to Prussia. *

"Yeah, no problem." He took it and opened it.

.

~password.

.

Prussia looked up at Iceland, "know the password?"

"øl" (Beer in Danish)

"Oh! Thanks, next time I get some pancakes from Canada I'll share okay?"

"…Okay."

"You stick out like a sore thumb, get under the table before someone sees you."

"W-wait, stop pulling my tie!"

.

Iceland tried to make the tie a little less snug against his neck while Prussia typed away on the laptop changing the presentations as well as… adding a few of his own things… Heh.

.

The table cloth was lifted, both Prussia and Iceland almost jumped.

"Oh, there you are...Iceland…" Norway said holding up part of the tablecloth.

"N-Norway."

Norway looked over at Prussia, then back to Iceland. "I won't tell the others."

"Y-you won't?"

Prussia ignored the conversation and saved over the files, putting original copies into his own flash drive.

.

Norway looked at the table.

Prussia laughed, "Wanna join us?"

"No." Norway stared at Iceland, "say it…"

Iceland shook his head, 'no."

"say it…"

"n-no."

"Hey, guys, can you save it for later? I'm almost done and I need your help with something."

.

Prussia put England's, Germany's, Japan's, and Spain's flash drives away.

To be honest, not many people had prepared presentations. So there wasn't much he had to do.

He looked over at how Norway and Iceland were doing.

.

Norway held out Denmark's flash drive, "You dropped this… idiot."

Denmark smiled, "Thanks Nor!" he took it, put it in his pocket and continued having a conversation with Finland and Sweden.

.

Prussia laughed nervously, 'must be a usual thing.'

… am I forgetting something?

'oh yeah!' Prussia took out a mini mic and put it on Canada's chair. You know, for him to use.

.

"piyo piyo!"

"Yeah buddy gotta get ready for my presentation too!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Germany cleared his throat, standing up, "ah… it's time to begin the meeting. Is everyone here?"

Everyone looked over to America, who stared back.

"What?" He asked holding a soda.

"Looks like everyone's here."

.

"Alright, who would like to present first?"

"I'll do it!" America said.

England's hand hit his (England's) face with a loud smack.

Germany coughed, "does it include a robot?"

"…"

"A large computer?" Japan asked.

"…no…"

"For god's sake, America, do you have anything good to show?"

America frowned, "hey, not nice. I have good ideas once in awhile you know."

.

"Once in a blue moon." England mumbled to himself.

America looked though his stuff and found the flash drive.

He put it in the computer connected to the projector.

.

"Okay, see everyone says that obesity is a problem." He frowned when he heard a few snickers.

"If you're going to say another Americans are fat joke-"

Japan shook his head, "N-no! No one is saying that. Right everyone?"

Everyone, except a few like Russia, nodded (although some rather reluctantly.)

.

"Anyway, it's because of some schools not getting enough funding for food. You know, it costs less to buy ready made than to get raw ingredients."

He pulled up the presentation.

"… What the heck?"

.

On the board there was a picture of food, specifically leafy green vegetables like celery and spinach.

"Uh… so, what I was thinking was…"

He clicked the next slide, showing a picture of kids running around in a park.

"Some one messed up my presentation..."

"America-san? Did you say something?"

"Nothing! Anyway, as I was saying!"

.

"We need to uh… cut down on the processed food, and um... get more funding for the schools to provide the kids with healthier food. And the food has to taste good so the kids will eat it. You ever try eating school lunch?"

.

"Yeah, it doesn't taste that good."

'Never knew America was good at improvising…' Prussia thought to himself.

.

"And, there are some schools that the kids don't get recess, so no running around to work it off."

"So, what we should do, to help stop obesity is taking out uh... Processed food and replacing it with more fresh food. And vegetables!"

.

.

.

"Uh… guys? What do you think?"

"… I hate to admit it… but I think that was actually a good idea."

"Amerique, unlike you, we do have tasty good food in our schools."

"Well I'm being general okay?"

.

who's next?

America headed back to his seat unwrapped his hamburger, not noticing the incredulous look England gave him. Wondering who messed up his presentation.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the presentations continued, the stranger they got.

France's entire presentation happened to be flowers, wine, a… _ahem_… **r rated movie**…

The second the video came on, Germany covered Italy's eyes and started yelling at France to stop it.

Romano had fainted, while Japan had covered his eyes for the whole ordeal.

Switzerland threatened that if France ever bought something like that ever again, he would fill France with holes.

.

England's presentation was **completely blank.**

"Geez England, and you say I'm irresponsible."

"Some one tampered with it! I would never forget to do it! You remember!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…." America frowned, "weird how all our presentations are messed up huh?

"What do you mean all?"

"Uh… all of yours… mine was not messed up at all…. Nope… not at all…"

.

Prussia slid down in his chair, 'I don't think I thought this through….'

.

Germany sighed, "alright, who's next?"

….

"I've got one!" 'time to liven things up!'

.

Prussia took the computer and uploaded some pictures.

.

He walked up to the board and pointed.

_.  
><em>

_Click_

.

A picture of France and America arguing with England sitting in the background (in a restaurant) popped up.

"This is France and America arguing over who likes England more."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" France yelled.

"I NEVER SAID I LIKED ENGLAND!" America yelled.

England shrunk back in his chair. "please tell me this is some bad dream…"

.

_click_

The picture changed to Canada sitting on the merry go round smiling at the camera.

"Oh uh, sorry. That's a private one… ha…ha..." He quickly changed it.

.

_Click_

The next picture was of England yelling at America who was too busy eating his cotton candy.

"This is a picture of America and England on a date."

"I told you he knew."

"Shut up! And we weren't on a date!"

.

The next picture was of America and England waiting tables.

"…."

"Wish I could've been there." France said smiling.

.

_Click_

The next picture was of England knocking America to the floor, and yelling at him.

"This is a picture of England jumping America."

"Did your Ust finally overflow?"

"Shut it France!"

.

The next was a picture of England covered in whip cream, red and pink icing, and rainbow sprinkles. He was practically glaring at the camera.

"…."

"Angelterre, that's taking 'dessert' a bit too far."

"_Prussia…"_ England said smiling, "I'm going to kill you."

.

'Crap shit fuck.' "Uh… C-canada has something to say! Don't you Canada?"

Canada blushed, "E-eh?"

England stood up and slowly walked towards Prussia, "It'll only take a second…"

Prussia put his hands in front of him, "come on England, it was a joke! Seriously!"

"I…I took the picture and told him to do that…" Canada said.

.

.

.

England frowned, "While I think it's a good thing you want to help Prussia, you shouldn't take the blame for his mistakes."

"I'm sorry."

"Right." England turned back to Prussia. "Any last words?"

"Gilbird army! Attack!"

.

"PIYO!" a swarm of birds flew through the open windows and into the room.

While they didn't exactly 'attack' anyone, they did make for a good distraction.

And he would have gotten away If it wasn't for Russia grabbing him by the collar.

.

.

"Prussia, you've got some explaining to do." Russia said smiling.

"Uh… it's a long story?"

"We have three hours left Prussia. Start talking." England motioned for Russia to put him down.

"Um... How about I return your presentations and you continue with the meeting?"

"So you took them… why?"

"…cause I was jealous that you guys are countries when I'm no longer considered a country."

.

Germany sighed, "Brother, if that's why you wanted to go to the meeting, I wouldn't have said no."

England sighed, "I did remember reading something about people acting out because they wanted attention, but I thought it only applied to a certain type of person."

"Why are you all looking at me?" America asked when almost everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I'll return them okay?"

"Fine… and delete that picture. I mean it Prussia."

"Fine." Prussia took out his phone and deleted the picture. "Done."

.

"Okay everyone; let's get back to the meeting."

"Germany-san? It's lunch time." Japan said pointing to the clock.

"…after lunch!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prussia headed out along with the others, seeing a certain person pass by.

"Yo! Cambodia!" it didn't look like she heard him as she continued walking.

"Oh well, guess she has things to do too."

"Why were you calling my sister?"

Prussia turned around to see Khmer Rouge.

"Nothing, just wanted to thank her for something."

"And what's that?"

"That's between your sister and me."

Prussia turned and left, smirking.

'No one tries to intimidate the awesome Prussia!'

.

.

Prussia bit into his sandwich, 'wait…. Am I forgetting something?'

He put down his sandwich and pulled out his pen and paper.

.

1- **make England angry**. Do something to make England mad/mess with England

'Check'

2- **Avoid Khmer**

'uh... check?'

**3-Mess up presentations.**

'Check check'

4- **Duel someone**

'huh… not yet.'

**.**

**.**

5- **Kiss Austria**.

'Gotta get him of guard first…'

6- **Streaking!**

'From the looks of it, I don't think I can. Germany and the others are already pretty angry.'

7**- Enjoy Canada saying his speech. Tape it.**

'Yeah, Canada didn't say it yet so…'

.

WARNING: may cause massive blood loss, and may cause nations to come after you. May or may not be ANGRY nations.

Ps… **remember to flip Hungary's skirt**. And then run like hell!

Pps… get photos.

'right, flip Hungary's skirt, I'll do that after I kiss Austria.'

.

"there you are…"

Prussia looked up to see Norway.

"Uh.. you wanted something?"

Norway pulled out a deck of cards, "I was asked… now let's duel.'

"…." Prussia shrugged, "Sure." He pulled out his cards from his pocket.

"Let's do it!'

.

* * *

><p>Sorry, the chapter is long enough as it is. It's already 12 pages (at this little an), over my 10 page promise.

(Some time in the beginning I said that….) In total, this whole chapter was around 18 or 19 pages... ouch...

* * *

><p>"Ha! I knew it!. See you Norway."<p>

"Bye…"

.

.

After three very boring (in Prussia's opinion) presentations, and the meeting was almost over...

"Ah.. I… I have something to say!" Canada said standing up.

Everyone stopped packing up and looked at him.

.

'Who's he again?'

'He's not America…'

'I don't remember his name…'

'Canada… isn't it?'

'America-kun's brother?'

"Come on Canada! You can do it!" Prussia yelled.

.

England coughed, "Uh… well, what is it you want to say Canada?"

"Um…" Canada fidgeted.

"Go on then."

Canada grabbed the mic (that he hid under his chair the minute he saw it) and used the chair as a 'stepping stone' to stand on the table.

.

"I just cleaned that…" someone mumbled.

.

Canada cleared his throat as Prussia started recording the thing on his phone.

.

"H-hey…I.. I'm not a lumber jack… or a fur trader…"

"I don't live in an igloo or eat blubber, or own a dogsled..."

"… and I don't know Jimmy, Sally or Suzy from Canada."

Canada blushed, "although I'm certain they're really really nice"

Canada cleared his throat, "I have a Prime Minister, not a president.  
>I speak English and French, not American."<p>

.

'Wait… I have my own language?'

(Yes, American English apparently.)

.  
>" And I pronounce it 'about', not 'a boot'." Canada said pointing at no one in particular.<p>

"I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack."

.

'I taught him how to sew.'

.  
>"I believe in peace keeping, not policing…" Canada said frowning.<p>

"Diversity, not assimilation…"  
>"And that the beaver is a truly proud and noble animal."<p>

.  
>"A toque is a hat, a chesterfield is a couch, and it is pronounced 'zed' not 'zee', 'zed'!"<p>

.

Nearly everyone moved back after Canada's outburst. America noticed that England was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

.

"Canada is the second largest landmass!  
>The first nation of hockey!<br>and the best part of North America!"

.

America stood up to say something, but England glared at him, and he quickly sat back down.

.

"My name is Matthew! And I am Canadian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prussia jumped up, "WHOOO!"

.

.

Canada blushed, "um…" Canada stepped off the table and onto the ground.

.

England smiled, "Canada… that was…"

America interrupted him, "Bro, I'll agree with most of that, but _**we're**_ the best part of North America."

"We as in?"

"Uh... you **and** me?" At Canada's blank stare America rolled his eyes.

"Geez, and they say you're the smart one."

"So…"

"Dude, I'm your brother. I don't mind sharing."

America paused, "But you can have England, his cooking sucks."

England huffed, "why I never!"

America plugged his ears, "Yeah yeah, I get it. I made it just for you, you insufferable inconsiderate git. Why aren't you nice like your brother yeah yeah yeah."

.

England ignored America and turned to Canada. "Canada, you know the reason I don't visit you as often is because I know you can take care of yourself…"

England threw a glare at America, "unlike that git over there who doesn't even take care of his health."

"HEY!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you finally found some confidence." England ruffled Canada's hair.

"You are your own country, it's about time you realized that and took charge."

.

Germany coughed, "Ah yes… If you ever um… need to discuss anything regarding your country, we don't mind."

Italy smiled, "Ve~ That was really cool!"

Russia smiled, "Canada, you place has snow like mine right?"

Canada glanced at Prussia who gave him a thumbs up.

Canada smiled, "Thank you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

While the commotion died down, and everyone was about to leave, Prussia remembered something.

'Flip skirt, kiss Austria.'

Prussia looked over to where Austria and Hungary were,

Austria was walking with Hungary towards him.

'quick, act fast!'

.

Prussia walked up to the two, Hungary gave him a strange look.

"Prussia?"

.

_Flip_

_._

Austria blushed as Hungary pushed her dress back down.

"Y-you!" Hungary yelled as she got out her frying pan.

Prussia grabbed Austria's hand, pulled him close and kissed him.

Hungary dropped her frying pan.

.

Prussia smiled, let Austria go, and quickly ran off.

"Wh-what?" Austria sat on the ground, dazed.

Hungary grabbed a tissue from her pocket.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As Prussia ran away, he checked off the things on his list.

'Dueled Norway, kissed Austria, enjoyed Canada's speech and taped it, and flipped Hungary's skirt.'

Prussia stuffed the paper into his pocket, "I say today was a good day."

.

"Oh right, I'm also allowed into the meetings now!"

"Everyone is a bit mad at me though…" Prussia took out his cell phone, "Guess I should send a sorry to England." He paused, "I'll do it at home."

.

.

England drove both Canada and America home.

one because he thought America would either A) get lost

B) cause traffic jams

Or C) somehow lose his brother on the way.

In other words, he was worried America would do something stupid.

.

His phone buzzed, "Huh? Oh. I should get that."

"Dude, you're driving."

"I said I should, I never said I would."

"But it's rude not to."

"America!"

Canada sighed, "How about America gives me the phone and I answer it?"

.

"I'm not reaching into his pocket."

"Who said I would let you?"

Canada sighed, 'hopefully it's no one important…'

.

.

.

Prussia closed his phone, "not picking up. Oh well, call him later…"

Germany looked at the mirror to see his brother, "Brother, who are you calling?"

Prussia smiled, "No one~"

Italy smiled, "that's why no one is picking up, because you didn't call anyone."

Neither Prussia nor Germany knew what to say to that.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Yo!_

_The Awesome Prussia here!_

_Today was fucking awesome!_

_Not only did I get to mess with Austria and Hungary, and the others._

_I also got Mattie's speech on tape!_

_I'd link it, but well… I promised Mattie I wouldn't._

_Looks like England is less angry with me, oh America too._

_But probably for a different reason._

_Anyway, everything is better now that I fixed it!_

_Oh yeah, I never knew that Norway could duel._

_I don't remember any things that make holograms, but they appeared._

_I thought it was pretty cool._

_And, I promised Iceland to get him something for helping me,_

_Can't wait for tomorrow._

_._

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

.

* * *

><p>An

Prussia would in fact, know Danish.

Schleswig-Holstein, is the northernmost of the 16 states of Germany.

Schleswig-Holstein, has Danish and German as it's languages.

Apparently, both Denmark and Prussia sort of 'fought' over who Schleswig-Holstein would join. Note, Schleswig and Holsrein are the Southern part and northern part respectively.

I'm not sure if over all, they call it Schleswig-Holstein.

Anyway, since the fact that Schleswig-Holstein is part of Germany, both Germany and Prussia should be able to speak Danish.

Same for Denmark, he should be able to speak German.

Seriously, history is awesome. Now if only I could pronounce the name…

.

Prussia- oi Tba.

Tba- hm..? *fiddling with camera*

Prussia- how long is this story gonna last?

Tba- as long as people continue to send in 'comments' I'll write.

Prussia-… what if people continue sending comments over 10 years?

Tba- I'll write. Course, I'm sure the original fans by then would have gotten tired right?

Prussia- NO! NO ONE CAN GET TIRED OF PRUSSIA! *to fans* You wont forget me right? RIGHT? Right guys?

Tba- *fiddling with camera* well no point worrying about it. It'll be in the future right? Let's just concentrate on 'here and now' before that.

Prussia- you're extremely laid back about this

Tba- I'm laid back about pretty much everything

Prussia- true… wait.. what about…*mumbles something*

Tba- except that, I will not stand for that. …or… rather… I will stand and defend what I think.

Prussia- Dude, you suit your sign a little too well.

Tba- … is that an insult..?

Prussia- it's a compliment… I think…

Tba- uh… thank you…?

Prussia- MOVING ON!

.

Tba- yeah, today I went through my closet and found this! *holds up 'Jesus loves you' pen*

Prussia- That was in your closet?

Tba- yep

Prussia- uh….

Tba- yeah I don't know either. But key! It works! And it has this thingy you pull out and it says stuff.

Prussia- yeah, stuff about sins and stuff.

Tba- yeah. And then I lost it.

Prussia- you lose everything.

Tba- Which is why I keep all the reviews in separate folders.

Prussia- Oh yeah doesn't Canada have something to say?

Tba- does he?

Canada- **VOTE FOR ASK CANADA!** *runs off*

Prussia-?

Tba- I was planning to write a story sorta like this, but like an advice sort of thing.

But the other idea is _**Newspaper club **_which is basically the same thing, but you can ask different characters and different characters have different jobs at the club and all. oh yeah, it's in a high school setting and all.

ask canada is just...regular.. like this. Meaning no high school setting.

Prussia- *shrug* as long as you keep this one up, I don't really mind.

Tba- Bye guys.

Prussia- bye!

.

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	10. Visiting sites with guests

Praise the awesome me! Chapter 10.

.

.

Tba- *yawn* Oh right… writing… this… thing… *shiver* damn my hands are cold.

Prussia- where are your goddamn mittens?

Tba- no clue. Hand me my scarf will you?

Prussia- yeah sure *hands red scarf to tba* Why is your room so fucking cold?

Tba- wears scarf* cause theres no damn heater. *wraps blanket around her*

Prussia- hey! Don't hog all of it!

Tba- oh fine, scoot a little closer. *puts blanket on Prussia*

Oh right…

.

I saw on someone's shirt in my school.

The name

FELICIANO

.

I thought that it was note worthy.

Prussia- anything else you'd like to say crazy woman?

Tba- yeah. Susan Boyle reminds me of England.

Prussia- she is british.

Tba- I was talking about her appearance. Especially on the cover of _Some one to watch over me._

Prussia-….*shocked* I gotta tell England this!

Tba- I think England already knows Prussia. For a while too. she's a pretty good singer. I'm not sure if she won first or runner up though…

Prussia- you have way too much time on your hands…. And have weird hobbies.

Tba- coming from the guy who runs around saying he's awesome? It's the pot calling the kettle black.

Prussia- What does that even mean?

.

.

**Aquamoonrock**- unfortunately my plug-ins don't work with the game, I've tried to update them, but *shrug* they just don't work. I told you before right? I accidentally deleted some things on my computer and now **I can't play any games**. (that require downloading) Which pisses me off. (And I did download the thing needed too…)

A pity too. I was looking forward to it.

.

Prussia- she deleted it more than 5 months ago, so theres no way to get it back now. the easiest way for her to play now is to get a new pc. Or a mac.

Tba- Pc please! Macs don't agree with me. And typing on a mac feels weird after you own a pc all your life. It's normal for me to press the keys hard to type. On a mac, I type really softly cause I'm afraid they'll fall off or something. And I mess up a lot more than on my pc. Pressing too hard only means that I type more of that letter. And the keys are so close together, the well… space between is small. Anyway, you don't need to know about this. *to Prussia* go buy me a Pc.

Prussia- in your fucking dreams!

Tba- well, you heard him. Not any time soon.

.

.

Sorry, I was late in updating.

Though, technically I never said I was going to update at a specific time.

Just that I was going to update.

Anyway, school work, stress, it's fucking cold, and so many fucking tests.

I think I'm gonna catch a cold soon, (didn't have my yearly cold yet) since my room is freezing cold, and I walk home from school every day (I _**should**_ wear a coat, but I have no where to put it otherwise and I'd probably lose it, or it'd get stolen.)

.

Anyway, hope you'll forgive me… please?

.

Probably not my best chapter... no motivation Or atleast little and having so much pile on me dragged this out.

Also... i have an aerobics class... My life sucks... *goes into depression corner*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Prussia yawned, woken up by the doorbell ringing. He rolled over on his side trying to ignore it.

'I'll just let west get it…'

.

**DING DONG**

.

'Bet it's a girl scout or something… then I should get the door… those cookies are pretty good.'

.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

**.**

Prussia sat up, accidentally waking up Gilbird.

"oops sorry buddy. Go back to sleep." Prussia tucked the tiny blanket over Gilbird.

He yawned and stretched, 'I'm gonna kill whoever is on the other side of the door.'

.

.

He opened the door, and saw the last person he expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled pointing to the small girl on the other side.

She rolled her eyes, "lovely way to greet your online buddy Gilbert."

She was wearing a very long black coat, black pants, boots, and a red scarf.

A small bag slung over her shoulder.

Her glasses were a bit fogged up, and her cheeks looked a bit red.

"Hurry up and let me in. I'm cold."

.

.

They sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Prussia poured her a cup of coffee, and she grimaced in distaste, "I hate coffee."

"I think you were born in the wrong country." He said taking her coffee and replacing it with tea.

She shrugged, and sipped the tea. "Your brother and Feli up yet?"

"Nope." He looked at the clock, "Dude, it's 7 am. Why'd you come here so early?"

She shrugged again and took off her coat hanging it on her chair.

"Jet lag I think. In America it should be about 1."

"Yeah, in the morning!"

She rolled her eyes, "you're going to wake up your brother."

Prussia sighed and sipped his coffee, "no seriously why are you here?"

.

She put the cup down, "well, you did tell me to fly over."

Prussia grinned, "So you do love me~"

She kicked him under the table, causing him to yelp.

"Nice try. You're lucky I like you or else I would have done worse."

Prussia rubbed his leg, "that hurt!"

"You're just lucky I took my boots off."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Prussia yawned and sat on his bed, turning on his laptop.

She sat down on the bed too, but was too busy watching Gilbird.

"I guess since you're here, it'd be easier to pull stuff off."

He shrugged, "you know, two people are better than one."

She shrugged, "Sure."

.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here's your cards." He took the deck from his desk and handed it to her.

She put them in her bag and rubbed her ears. "I had to walk all the way from my hotel you know, and then I had to wait like 10 minutes because **_someone_** was asleep."

"Learn German!" He yelled at her, logging into his account.

.

She scooted closer to him to see the screen, "move over, I can't see."

"Get better glasses!"

.

Both of them looked it over.

"Let's see…_Mwuahahaha* cough cough* damn it. Okaaaay~ Did you enjoy this Mitadake high game? Tell me your guys usernames on there so I can play it with you guys :D"_

She chuckled, "unfortunately, I can't play it."

Prussia shrugged, "If she isn't playing, I can't."

.

"_Khm is still angry at you. Even more angry cause you kinda ignored him. By the way, She coming to your house" _

"…." She turned to him, "what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did anything?"

"Cause you always do something stupid."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, yes you do!" She paused, "who's coming to your house? Girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girl friend!"

.

She ignored him and continued reading.

"_and Khm's coming with her. Khm is just coming because he just wants to fight yah. __Cambodia__ is kinda stubborn and sometimes she can act like __Hungary__ at times...without the frying pan...and without the manliness...I think_."

"I'm 99.99997 % certain you did something."

"He was being a jerk."

She shook her head, "The pot calling the kettle black."

"What are you talking about?"

.

"Hungary's manly? Oh, Elizabetha… She's manly?"

"About as manly as you are. Only you're twice as crazy."

"Gee, thanks."

.

"_She either uses her spear or flip flops."_

"Flip flops?" Prussia asked.

She shrugged, "anything can be used as a weapon. And people tend to either use that to slap or throw it."

"You're weird."

"_I just know she won't go angry!Hungary on you though ouo You're just too awesome."_

Prussia laughed, "kesesese, hear that? I'm awesome."

She leaned on her hand, "if you head gets any bigger it'll explode… hopefully."

.

"_Her brother smokes...a lot. More than her...actually she never smoked before XD"_

Prussia shrugged, "I'm not surprised. Cambodia sounds like a nice girl."

.

"_Her brother carries a chain knife_ _e.e BE careful."_

She looked serious, "I want to meet him."

"What is it with you and knives?"

She turned to him, serious, "I've never seen a chain knife before. And since he has one that means he'll know how to use it."

"Seriously! Why can't you be a normal girl?"

She hand waved, "Cause being normal is boring."

.

"_Though he somehow always sneaks that through the airport..."_

"We need to tighten up airport security…"

"That or the airport security of whatever place he flies from." She said scrolling down.

.  
><em>"Also Cambodia is a very nice lady. The only ones she would be mean to is <em>_France__, __Vietnam__, __Thailand__ and such ^^"_

Prussia looked at her, "so, history loving person. Pop quiz. Why would Cambodia dislike Thailand, Vietnam and France?"

"Vietnam war extended to them. I guess that's a pretty good reason since they probably didn't want to get involved." She paused, "France colonized it sometimes ago… So I suppose that's a very good reason… and the king of Thailand gave Cambodia over to the French. Other than that, I only know that Vietnam and Thailand border Cambodia."

"Uh… good!...nerd."

.

.

"_The only time she'll attack you is if she had a REALLY REALLY BAD day or you just really really pissed her off."_

"Prussia, don't piss her off. Listen to the nice lady and don't piss her off."

"The only girls I piss off are you and Hungary!"

"_Khm hates most of the guys (Though not Italy or Canada or Latvia ) and respects his sister and girls XD - Aqua"_

.

"Know the reason why?"

"Cause guys suck and girls rule."

Prussia gave her a stare.

She sighed, "who know, maybe male mind thinks 'competition for mates' or something. Animals do that all the time."

Prussia did not get it.

She shrugged, "Or being chivalrous, you know, ladies man."

"I'll leave him to you." He said giving her a pat on the back.

"Yeah nice try. But I have better things to do than tag along."

.

"No you don't."

"I'm in Germany, I'd like to see the sights."

"So we'll go on a tour or something! Don't leave me alone with both of them!"

She smiled, "buy me anything I want to eat and I'll agree."

"Damn it. Fine."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Italy looked at their guest, "ve~ you're Pru.. um… Gilbert's friend? Ve~ Nice to meet you."

Prussia noticed that her hand twitched, just like how it did when she saw Gilbird.

She smiled "nice to meet you too Feliciano."

She looked over at Germany, "And you too Ludwig."

Germany looked over at Prussia, "exactly what did you tell her?"

Prussia shrugged, "I have no idea."

Germany sighed, "Well, she seems nice. Take care of her."

Prussia's eyebrow rose, "Huh? West, it's not like that."

She looked over at him, "like what Gilbert?"

The brothers looked at each other, Germany sighed while Prussia laughed, "Nothing."

.

"Ah, we'll get breakfast ready." Germany said opening the fridge.

"Ve~ pasta ger- Ludwig! Pasta!"

Prussia made sure to drag her to the couch to make sure she wouldn't eat all the food.

.

She flipped through the channels, a bit disappointed that all the shows were in German, and handed the remote to Prussia.

"Don't you know any German?" he asked changing to channel to a cartoon.

"No. oh wait… Yes. … like 2 words." She said after a pause.

"What?"

"Yes and Germany."

"…bring a dictionary next time."

"Dictionaries don't tell you how to pronounce words." She pointed out.

"No you just suck at it."

She took the couch pillow and hit Prussia in the arm with it. "Quiet."

.

.

* * *

><p>~Breakfast~<p>

.

In the five minutes that Italy and Prussia talked about the meeting yesterday, Prussia's friend had devoured her whole plate of pasta. And was still hungry.

"ah…can I have seconds?"

Prussia mumbled something about Americans being big eaters as Italy gave her a second helping of pasta.

And another…

.

.

They sat down on Prussia's bed, Prussia reading a book while she checked her mail.

"You know, one day, everyone's gonna get married." She stopped typing, "except for all the asexuals."

Prussia looked over his book to stare at her questioningly.

"Yeah, in 10 years, people will be marry themselves. Great for narcissists like you."

Prussia put the book down, "yeah and in 3 years, people will be able to marry inanimate objects."

She smiled slightly, "actually… there was a man in Japan who got married to an anime character… I'm not sure if it's legitimate or not but…"

Prussia groaned, "Japan is so weird."

"Every country has it's quirks. I love them all anyway."

"Even me?" Prussia asked with a smirk.

"…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Around 12, the two rang the doorbell.

.

Prussia glanced at the door, "Uh… we're not home!"

She gave him a look, "Gilbert, just get the door."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Prussia groaned and opened the door, not surprised to see Cambodia and her _oh so happy_ looking brother.

Yawning, she walked up to the door to stand next to Prussia.

"Gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Prussia gestured to Cambodia, "Uh.. this is… Cam… and her brother… Kem.."

.

(Cam short for Cambodia of course, since I am _oh so very creative_. And Kem cause the beginning of Khmer sounds like it… I'm not very creative okay?)

.

Cambodia smiled, "nice to meet you. And you are…?"

She smiled back, "I'm *you didn't really think I'd put my name here do you?* Nice to meet you."

Khmer ignored Prussia entirely, "nice you meet you too."

Prussia smirked, "You can try all you want, she isn't gonna fall for that."

She stepped back, "so would you like to come in?"

"Hey! It's my house! Not yours!"

Her eye twitched, "Gilbert it's called hospitality."

.

Khmer didn't seem to really think much of Prussia since he was already asking his sister something.

Then again, I have no idea what he asked her… do you?

.

Prussia sighed, "Sorry Cam we were just going to go for a walk, weren't we?"

He looked over to see her already putting on her boots, "Yep! Want to join us?"

"Can we?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." She said grabbing her coat.

So she and Cambodia walked off, leaving Prussia with Khmer.

And Khmer was blocking the doorway…

.

"Well, we better catch up to them right?' Prussia said trying to slip past him.

Khmer held onto Prussia's jacket, "not so fast."

"Dude, don't do that. This was a present!" Khmer let go and Prussia straightened his jacket.

"Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

"I pick the civil way… you know, you don't hit me, I don't hit you… and the police don't have to get involved…"

And after a moment's thought, "And your sister doesn't have to know either."

.

"What makes you think I'd be scared of her?"

"Well… I have a reliable source that tells me she's scary when she's angry. And I don't think she'd be happy if you beat up me, her friend."

"You're not her friend."

Prussia walked away, giving a half wave, "yeah keep telling yourself that."

.

.

Prussia managed to catch up with the two, and quickly moved himself between them.

You know, just in case Khmer decided to do anything…

It wasn't cause he was scared or anything.

But he hadn't seen that chain knife yet, and he was really hoping Khmer had forgotten it in his hotel or something, or better yet, didn't bring it at all.

.

Too bad his _friend_ had to bring it up.

"Oh, I heard you carry a chain knife." She said offhandedly to Khmer.

Khmer looked more surprised that she seemed rather nonchalant about it rather than the fact she somehow knew.

"That sounds pretty cool. It must be hard though, since you have to make sure not to swing with the right force and with the correct distance since it could hurt you if-"

Prussia glared at her, as if to say 'shut up before he gets that out!'

.

However, like Prussia, she wasn't very good at translating looks so she just kept talking,

.

"I haven't found much about that weapon. And I don't think many people know how to use that since it's a pretty difficult thing to master."

'Seriously you're not helping!'

"The closest thing to a chain knife I could find… um.. I forgot the name.. it was more like a whip though… it's very dangerous and hard to wield." She smiled, "Mind showing me sometime?"

"Alright…"

.

Prussia shook his head, 'she gets really weird when she starts talking about weapons.. I think she confused him… not that I feel sorry for him.'

Prussia looked over to see a pretty fountain. "oh look! A fountain."

She whipped out her camera and took pictures, "So pretty…."

Prussia sighed, 'thank god for her short attention span.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They stopped by an ice-cream parlor sometime later…

.

Cambodia and Khmer were sitting at their table. Cambodia looking at all the desserts and wondering which she should pick.

While Khmer said he didn't like sweets, and wasn't going to get one, though he did offer to get her one.

And _she _was at the counter trying to tell the person what flavor she wanted while Prussia watched.

"Uh… Gilbert… how do you say Sherbet in German?" She asked looking at him for help.

"Get a dictionary!"

"Cookies n' crème?"

"Seriously! I'm not your translator!"

"Okay, fine. Vanilla… or chocolate…"

Prussia groaned and walked up to the counter.

.

{hehe, don't know German, and I don't want to butcher it. So it'll be 'translated' to English.}

"{one scoop of Vanilla, and one chocolate…}" he looked at her.

"Cup or cone?"

She smiled, "Cup!"

"{In a cup please.}"

.

The person fixed up the ice cream, "€3."

"I don't suppose you carry Euro…" Prussia said glancing at her.

She blinked and laughed nervously, "uh… nope~

Prussia took out his wallet, "Seriously, are all your Americans forgetful?"

He handed the money to the person.

.

She took the cup and spoon, "Oh I don't know Gilbert. I read somewhere that English people tend to forget things everywhere." She scooped a bit of the ice cream and ate it.

She shivered, "Cold, but good!"

"You're the only person who would eat ice cream while it's cold out."

She shrugged, "hey, coming in here gave me an excuse to get out of the cold."

.

Both of them sat down a few tables away from Cambodia and Khmer.

Well, Prussia sat down, she just decided to go along with it.

.

"So, Kem threaten you yet?" She licked the ice cream off the spoon.

"Yeah, thanks for ditching me back at the house. I could've died you know!"

She shrugged, "well, you're still alive aren't you?"

"Wow, you're a great friend." Prussia said sarcastically.

"The best you could hope to get." She ate another spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

When they left, Prussia and Cambodia walked ahead while Khmer and she hung back.

Accomplishing two things.

1- make sure Prussia wouldn't get killed… or at least the chance was lower…

2- ….

.

Well…. At least she was able to talk about weapons and it distracted him.

.

"Hey, France not bothering you or anything?"

"Not really. Thanks for that."

"No problem, it was France's fault anyway. He shouldn't do that sorta thing to a girl."

…

"Khmer seems mad at you, did you say something to him?"

"Uh... I kinda ignored him…"

"Then why is he mad?"

"Uh... I think... he thinks... that I'm dating you or something…" Prussia looked over his shoulder to see the two of them talking.

"Yeah, think he wanted to pick a fight with me for that." He turned back to her and shrugged, "or at least that's what I think."

.

She didn't seem very happy about that, "Don't mind him. He's just like that. Though you should tell him."

Prussia smirked, "Yeah, well… Not telling him will drive him insane. Anyway, my uh… friend, says it's cause he's just worried about you and all. So I'll let it slide since I got my own little brother."

"How nice of you."

"I try. Oh, don't tell anyone okay? If anyone hears about it I'll ruin my reputation."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cambodia wanted to see more of the sites in Germany, the only problem was that a certain person started complaining.

Cambodia and her brother walked far ahead, looking at the sites.

Prussia was stuck trying to help his friend walk.

.

"Damn it, what kind of girl complains about her feet hurting at a time like this?"

She groaned, "Oh shut up. My feet hurt, you have no idea how much pain I'm in."

"Give me a hint."

"Every single time you hear that clack from my boots, I'm in pain."

"That's every time you step."

"Exactly. It's so bad! I can feel every bump on the damn ground!" She stumbled, and Prussia stepped closer to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Well you shouldn't have worn it then!"

.

"Shut up Gilbert. I'm in pain." She put her arm on his shoulder, wobbling a bit.

"So we go back home?"

"Ugh… can we call a taxi or something? I think my legs will fall off…"

"A taxi? I'm going to have to pay for that you know!"

"You were gonna have to go home anyway! And I doubt you were gonna walk home."

"Fine fine."

"Okay, ask them if they want a ride back." She walked over to a bench and sat down. "I'll wait here…"

"Great, do I have to do everything?" he ran over to Cambodia and Khmer to explain.

They said that they wouldn't mind, or at least Cambodia said she wouldn't mind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ve~ You can stay and have dinner with us."

Cambodia laughed, "No, we're fine. We have to get back anyway." She looked over at Khmer.

"Yeah, we have to go."

Italy looked a little sad, "ve~"

Prussia got off the couch to see them out.

.

"Uh… nice seeing you Cambodia. Ever need something, just call."

Prussia looked over at Khmer, "Uh… bye Khmer."

Cambodia waved goodbye while Khmer just gave a slight nod.

They both walked down the street and out of sight.

.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia closed the door, "geez, today was hectic…"

"I'm just surprised you used the word hectic correctly."

"Your feet don't hurt anymore?"

"No, it's killing me." she walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Then don't walk on it!... and go back to your hotel already!"

She grabbed one of the cushions and threw it at him, "I will. I will. After this…"

"what are you watching? … You don't even know what they're saying!"

"Don't need to, it's funny."

.

"Brother, help out in the kitchen." Germany called, setting the table as Italy stirred something in the pot. It smelled delicious.

"Alright, alright."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Yo! Prussia here!_

_Today was alright. It would've been better if the crazy lady stopped cleaning my wallet dry and complaining all day._

_Man, today was really tiring._

_I had to walk, and show them around, Germany's great and all, but I really don't know what to show a tourist like her._

_Anyway, Khmer still seems a little mad at me. I'm hoping crazy lady said something to cool his anger._

_If she did, she definitely didn't tell me._

_She also ate three helpings of pasta,_

_Where does all that go? I mean really! Damn, must be an Asian secret or something…_

_It's really late right now. So I'm typing while Germany and Italy are asleep._

_Ah… really tired…_

_Well, this is the end of today's post._

_~TheAwesomePrussia~_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

Yeah, not totally sure how Khmer and Cambodia would act, but since she's nice…

well... um... then... huh... so...

*shrug* oh well…

.

And before you ask, I am unfortunately not visiting Germany at this time.

I don't know German so it wouldn't help much anyway.

Personally, I'm gonna try to learn a bunch of languages.

1st- French (there's a reason for this.)

2nd- revisiting Italian (cause I barely remember anything…)

3rd- Japanese/ German. German's probably gonna be farther back though since I doubt I have the 'accent' for it. And Japanese happens to be slightly similar to Chinese, so I bet I'll confuse the two a lot. Especially when talking.

4th- German/Spanish

5th- Canadian French. because after I've learned French, Canadian French would be much easier to pick up. And the people of Canada would probably know what I mean anyway. Cause they're awesome and know two languages! Also may have something to do with the fact i wanna try singing the Canadian national anthem... in Canadian french... _I'm so very patriotic._*is American*

.

6th-Chinese/Mandarin. Because according to my parents, you've got to know at least this or you're screwed. Most of china speaks this so it would be easier if I learned this. Since my parents know 4 languages each (3 being Chinese languages, one being English) they're not gonna get off my back about learning at least two or three more.

7th- Russian. those letters look weird to me… and the accents are not going to work well. Which is why you'll be here until I get the hang of other languages first.

8th- still thinking about what should be after that….

.

Tba- ah… psychology… I want to be a psychologist.

Prussia- cant spell psychology without Psycho

Tba- personally, I cant decide to be a clinical or a child psychologist.

Prussia- and that is?

Tba- ah, child is working with Children only, helping them with their problems, like anorexia, depression, traumatized, learning disabilities, etc. personally, I'd prefer that to adults who refuse to listen. Though, the parents would probably horde me and nag me.

Prussia- *to readers* She's weird. I never seen her this happy talking about a subject.

Except animals.

Tba- *sweatdrop* I want to be a vet… but that includes possibly… d-dissecting… and… and I just CANT. *shiver*

Prussia- hands side of blanket* come on, your room is freezing.

Tba- scoot scoot* Note… my boots are very painful… I am not made to wear heels/any type of heel. This is why I like sneakers.

Prussia- I heard of people's feet hurt from heels, but come on!

Tba- I'm not kidding. I've worn anything with a slightly high heels about three times in my life. Prom shoes, and my boots. They caused **pain.**

Prussia- I dobt any office that hires you would agree to a 'sneaker' policy.

Tba- I don't wear flats, and a short heel is a no either.

Prussia- now you're just being picky.

Tba- no I'm not. That's how I am.

Prussia- whatever.

Tba- bye guys.

Prussia- review!

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	11. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Praise the awesome me Chapter 11

.

* * *

><p>Since, this chapter has barely anything here, at the bottom, we'll have the nations talk about thanksgiving a little and what they're thankful for.<p>

Sorry, I'm American, thus I will probably doing nothing over thanksgiving.

Prussia- like usual

Tba- hey! I have to relax too you know!

Prussia- yeah yeah. anyway, its short. You guys should review or I get bored you know.

Tba- I would have gotten this up faster if i knew no one was going to comment. oh well. who cares?

Prussia- I CARE!

Tba- whatever. see ya soon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Prussia yawned, and rolled over.

His clock flashed 12.

"Great it's noon already."

He got up and stretched, "better go take a quick shower and see if I got anything to do today.

.

A quick shower later, Prussia sat on his bed with Gilbird on his head.

.

He checked his e-mails.

"Oh, aqua. Nice to know Cambodia's doing well. You don't have to worry about it, I had a nice time. Khm's still mad at me huh? Flipped tables? Geez, got some temper on him doesn't he? Oh don't tell him I said that."

He pulled up another window to look up something.

"France really needs to stop groping people. Don't worry about beating him up, he needs to learn not to. Not that he's gonna stop any time soon. Meh, once in a while, when you know he really doesn't mean any harm, it's good to let him off the hook."

"Ah, but not all the time." Prussia added, "If you do he'll keep coming back. And if you always hit him, he comes back anyway."

.

"Yeah, not really sure how to get rid of him…."

.

Ping~

.

* * *

><p><em>Theblackangelz- Gilbert~ <em>

_TheAwesomePrussia- what is it crazy lady?_

_Theblackangelz- gonna go shopping with Arthur_

_TheAwesomePrussia- aww! Didn't you say you would go with me?_

_Theblackangelz- let's see… Albino, german, red eyes_

_Thbelackangelz- English, Gentleman, green eyes_

_Theblackangelz- gee, I have no idea who to pick._

_TheAwesomePrussia- you'd totally pick me right?_

_Theblackangelz- do you really want me to answer that?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- Yes! I mean no._

_Theblackangelz- good choice._

_TheAwesomePrussia- why are you going shopping with him anyway?_

_Theblackangels- knitting yarn, and boots. _

_TheAwesomePrussia- ?_

_Theblackangelz- I really like his boots. So he's gonna show me where to get some. And you know, yarn. It's getting really cold. So, I was hoping to get some really thick yarn for a scarf._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Make me one?_

_._

_Theblackangelz- …what color?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- sweet._

_._

_TheAwesomePrussia- so, can I go with you guys? Its pretty boring here._

_Theblackangelz- Well, I don't really know where everything is, so I guess you could tag along_

_Theblackangelz- only cause I cant read a map_

_Theblackangelz- I'm not doing this for you_

_TheAwesomePrussia- yeah yeah I get it._

_Theblackangelz- we're leaving in an hour. You know my hotel is right?_

_TheAwesomePrussia- yep. _

_Theblackangelz- if your late, I'm leaving without you._

_TheAwesomePrussia- geez, you're just like England. _

_Theblackangelz- I'll take that as a compliment since I rather like England._

_TheAwesomePrussia- are all Americans like you?_

_Theblackangelz- if they were the world would be doomed, and saved. People with common sense seems to be a minority in America._

_TheAwesomePrussia- Ouch! That was a burn!_

_Theblackangelz- Well, that applies to other places as well._

_TheAwesomePrussia- like?_

_Theblackangelz- I remember reading a Canadian thought America was part of Canada._

_TheAwesomePrussia-…._

_Theblackangelz- vice-versa has happened too._

_TheAwesomePrussia- ... you seriously need to stop reading shit. It makes me want to read. And that's never a good thing._

_Theblackangelz- true. Ignorance is bliss. What you don't know, wont hurt you…. Mentally anyway. It could still hurt you physically._

_TheAwesomePrussia- no clue what your saying._

_TheAwesomePrussia- alright, I'm going now so you don't nag me when I'm late._

_Theblackangelz- if I didn't nag you, you would be late,_

_TheAwesomePrussia- see ya._

_Theblackangelz- meet you in the lobby._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

Prussia sat down on his bed, his legs tired from the walking, his arms tired from the bags he had to hold.

She made him hold all her stuff, not that he couldn't handle it or anything, but having to hold it while walking for hours did hurt.

Who know that shoes, yarn, and clothes could weigh so much?

He groaned, "she's evil."

He yawned and looked at the clock.

"Looks like I've been out for a while. Time to go to sleep."

He took off his jacket and hung it on a hook.

.

He made sure Gilbird was nice and warm before closing the light and slipping under the covers.

"Today wasn't so bad." He yawned, "Well, there's always tomorrow."

.

.

* * *

><p>An

Tba- told ya I'd see you soon.

Prussia- yeah, i think that was 700 words. You know, of not a/n.

Tba- anyway, let's invite the guys.

America- THE HERO IS HERE!

England- face palm* quiet down!

France- hohoho! France-nii-san is here!

Tba- keep your clothes on or I'll kick you out.

France-... party pooper.

Tba- okay guys, what do you think of thanksgiving and what are you thankful for?

.

America- thanksgiving is awesome! So much food and family coming together!

Oh, England comes over to cook, but me and Canada don't let him.

Canada- i'm just surprised he actually remembers...

Tba- but... isnt the Canadain thanksgiving earlier than that?

America-...Canada has thanksgiving?

(yes, its in October, the 10th or 11th depending on North or South)

Tba...

Canada-...I'm just thankful he remembers at all. I won't ask for more than that.

America- I'm thankful for all the good food and peace!

.

Tba- what are you thankful for England?

England- we don't celebrate thanksgiving love.

Tba- well, doesnt mean you arent thankful for something right?

England- i guess i'm thankful its been a rather... well... by comparison with other years... smoother.

Tba-...

America-stop being so old!

England-...

Tba- um.. something other than business?

England- i'm thankful there arent two TBAs. That would be a nightmare.

Tba- too bad i dont have a twin. or a clone. or something. they could go to school for me!

England-...*sigh* yes... a living nightmare. And... i guess... i am thankful that everything is... well... peaceful...sort of...

Tba- next is Russia!

.

Tba- what are you thankful for?

Russia- we dont celebrate thanksgiving.

Tba- just tell me what you would be thankful for anyway.

Russia- mmmm... Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia come to my house. So i'm thankful.

And i have lots of friends! And... mmm... thats it!

America- you dont have any-(Tba- hits him with a book*) OW!

Tba- that's nice Russia. maybe next year you can join me for thanksgiving.

Russia- Smile* Okay!

America-...*pout*

Tba- Oh stop pouting. _I_ like Russia.

.

Tba- italy! what do you do? Er.. what are you thankful for?

Italy- Ve~ I'm thankful that Germany always finds me when i'm lost, and that Germany always helps out. and we havent gotten into a war, ve... those are scary. oh! i'm thankful that me, japan and germany can hang out together. I'm thankful that me and germany and japan are still friends, i'm thankful-

Tba- HOLD IT!

Italy- Ve?

(I wrote all that in one continuous er... you know what i mean. So it'd be like Italy saying all of that at once without stopping.)

Tba- have a nice thanksgiving Italy. Invite japan and Germany over so you can spend more time with them okay?

Japan- ah, yes. i was going to Germany's or Italy's house.

Germany- He was going to go there anyway.

Italy- Ve~

.

Tba-... should i even ask?

France- well...

Tba- forget it, i'm leaving.

France- No! thats not fair! you're cruel!

Tba- okay, you've got 10 seconds. 10...9

France- i'm thankful for all those beautiful ladies and gentlemen in the world-

Tba- 8...7...6...

France- the beautiful and delicious wine that we have which is much better than anything England could hope to achieve-

England- HEY!

France- the beautiful sights in my lovely city, those lights shinning in the beautiful blue waters. much like my eyes yes?

Tba-5...4...

France- i'm thankful that England always goes to america's place cine otherwise he goes to mine and tries to cook and fails and i need to call the fire department-

England- THAT WAS ONE TIME!

France- yes, the ONLY time.

Tba- 3...2...

France- ii'm thankful that i get to have steamy hot se-

Tba- ZEROOOO

.

China-... dont bother asking. it's just a normal day.

Tba- well, what did you expect?

.

Tba-... so... Prussia... you doing anything on thanksgiving?

Prussia- nope. you...have anything to do?

Tba- not really... probably stay home and... you know.. relax and eat food.

Prussia- turkey?

Tba- i dont cook. And i dont think i could cook a turkey anyway.

Prussia- well, guess i'll have to go and help you.

Tba- who said i wanted help?

Prussia- well, you haven't tasted anything until you've eaten my food!

And since it'd be a bad thing if you starve, i guess i'll cook.

Tba- *sarcastically* My hero.

America- No! I'm the American hero!

England- writing on list* alright, we need gravy, some fresh herbs, a turkey... America do you want a full turkey?

Canada- last time we had it, i got really full after a few bites...

England- yes, turkey does make you full. Though, that might have been because of the gravy...

America- pumpkin pie!

England- sigh* i guess i'll mak-

Canada- No! that's okay! I'll make it!

America- i'll cook the turkey!

Tba- well guys, have a happy, delicious, and eventful thanksgiving.

Prussia- lets hurry and buy turkeys before this guy buys all of them. *pushes Tba out of the house*

America- I DONT EAT _THAT_ MUCH!

Canada & England- yes you do.

France- like a bottomless pit i would say.

America & England- NO ONE WAS ASKING YOU!

France-... *sigh* goodbye my cute-

Canada- What did i say about flirting (with the reviewers)? *drags France away*

France- sigh* it is so hard to be me.

.

.

.

.

TBA~


End file.
